Twin Half Saiyan's
by DiscoStu09
Summary: DBZ AU: Goku has identical twin son's, Goken and Gohan who must follow in their father's footsteps in order to protect all those that they care about. Also despite how powerful the Saiyan's are, their fellow Earthlings and Piccolo refuse to be left behind and find the power to go far beyond their limits. (Temp Hiatus!)
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Now I'm not just simply adding a new character in and then typing up the whole Dragon Ball Z story with my OC included. What I will be doing is adding a lot of different characters, new arcs and different twists on canon arcs. **

**The only thing that is 100% the same as canon is the pairings; Goku x Chi-Chi, Bulma x Vegeta, Tien x Launch and Krillin x Eighteen (May be a possible Goken x 18 but this is extremely slim). **

**It is explained more at the end of the Chapter.**

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 1 – Arrival **

**Age 737**

Being hit by the Kanassan in the back of his neck causing him to develop the ability to see the future was both a blessing and a curse for the Saiyan warrior Bardock. Said man was currently running as fast as he could towards a house on the Saiyan planet Vegeta, the house of his mate Manami. His usual black and green battle armour was in bad shape, the top left part had been destroyed and he had a red cloth wrapped around his forehead like a headband. The cloth had been white initially but it became red when he soaked it in his best friend Tora's blood.

Much to his shame, tears prickled his eyes. Tora had been the first person that he had fought alongside with before eventually becoming best friends, and their bond deepened further into brotherhood when Bardock mated with his sister, Manami.

He shook his head; banishing the thoughts of his best friend's death not to mention the rest of his team, to him they were the greatest warriors in the universe. He was close to his mate's house; he knew she would be there considering that she only gave birth to Kakarot a few days ago.

His son, Kakarot. It was him that kept plaguing him with visions, and the only thing that he could make out, is that Kakarot would be very important in the future. Yet he didn't see how that could possibly be, unlike his older brother Raditz who had a power level of 52 when he was born which made him an elite warriors whereas Kakarot was only a 2.

Still both were nothing compared to Paragus's son Broly, who had a power level of 10,000, much to his astonishment and fury. He had worked hard all of his life to achieve the power he had, and a mere baby equalled it by just being born, his Saiyan pride boiled in fury just thinking about it. But then it probably didn't matter, since he knew that he was getting close to King Vegeta's power level, which meant that the King would be threatened by Broly, and would no doubt try and execute them.

He finally saw that his mate's house come into view, he could have flown but wanted to conserve his energy for his assault on Frieza.

"Manami!" Bardock shouted as he barged through the door into the house.

"Bardock?" A soft voice asked and he could hear the confusion in it. He almost sweat dropped at the sight of his mate at the table with many dirty dishes visible along with many that still had food on it. It was clear where Raditz got his hairstyle considering how similar his was to his mothers, however Raditz had his more tanned skin whilst Kakarot inherited his mothers pale skin. Like most Saiyan's, she had black hair and black eyes, and she was currently wearing a red jumpsuit without the armour it really highlighted her c-cup breasts. Her tail was wrapped around her waist.

Bardock quickly brushed aside his perverted thoughts, that dam woman could always turn him on even in the direst of circumstances but he couldn't afford it this time.

"What are you doing here Bardock?" Manami asked, not really concerned about his injuries, this wasn't the first time he had come home injured and usually they were far more serious.

"Frieza" Bardock panted, "He is coming to kill us all."

"What?" Manami asked skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"He is almost here!" He told her desperately, "And when he does he will kill us, we are becoming a threat to him."

If there was one person that he could trust to believe what he was saying, it was Manami and she didn't disappoint.

"How do you know this?" She asked seriously, and Bardock had to fight off the urge to kiss her since she was willing to listen to what he had to say unlike those bastards in the bar he had warned.

"Dodoria told me."

"Dodoria?" Manami questioned, "Why would he tell you that?"

"To gloat before trying to kill me." Bardock told her bluntly, "Of course he failed."

Manami's eyes widened and her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "He tried to kill you?"

"That's not the worst part." Bardock said angrily clenching his fists tightly, "My team, Dodoria killed them all, including Tora"

"WHAT?!" Manami exclaimed standing up immediately and the table was sent flying from the force when her body collided with it.

Bardock looked away and told her, "I didn't make it in time, and the last thing he told me is that Frieza fears what I will become."

Manami wiped her eyes trying to block the tears that threatened to fall after hearing that her older brother was dead and to add further salt to the wound, by someone that they had been forced to take orders from.

Bardock didn't know what to say to comfort her, the whole touchy feely crap was something he struggled with however just as he was about to something changed. Darkness began covering his eyes and he fell forward much to Manami's distress.

**Bardock's mind**

"Where am I?" Bardock asked into the darkness.

"Bardock..."

"Who's there?!" He shouted unable to see anything but darkness.

"Bardock..."

The voice whispered his name again much to his aggravation when suddenly the darkness evaporated and he found himself on a planet that he hadn't seen before. It had a green sky and the water in lakes and oceans was green and the grass was blue.

"Bardock..."

He spun around to see a man that resembled him greatly, especially his hair style the way that it spiked up and he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, boots, and belt and wrist bands. His skin wasn't as tanned as his was, so he must have gotten that from his mother since he had realised who this person was.

"Kakarot..." He said in awe.

The scene had changed again, this time he discovered that he was still on the same planet however a large blast caught his attention and he spun around a flew into the air towards it. When he reached the location however he was surprised to see the two warriors that were fighting.

He saw his son as an adult again, however it was the other people that were with him was what made him most curious. There was a tall green guy with antenna and pointy ears, along with two children, both with black hair and they were in Saiyan armour. Along with them was a small bald man also in armour and the final one was a man that resembled King Vegeta but instead of brown hair, he had black. This must be the son of King Vegeta, young Prince Vegeta.

He looked at the two others and his eyes widened as he saw the two they were fighting, if he didn't know better, he would say they looked liked Frieza and his brother Cooler. But how was that possible? Those two hated each other, so why would they be there together?

No it couldn't be. They may look similar to Frieza and Cooler but there were differences, the only way it could be them was if they could transform and he didn't think that was possible.

"Can you take one Vegeta?" Goku asked the Saiyan Prince.

"Of course Kakarot" Vegeta said with a cocky smirk, "I've longed for this moment for my entire life."

However, they suddenly froze much to Bardock's confusion before he heard it again, "Bardock..."

All of a sudden the scene change once again, this time however he was hovering in the sky and only a few metres away and saw one of the figures from before ask fearfully,

"You... what are you?"

Bardock's eyes widened when he saw the figure that floated a few metres from a large pillar of black smoke and he couldn't believe his eyes. The man looked exactly like Kakarot, he had the same clothes except the top part of his orange gi was gone leaving his torso covered in his blue shirt but it was his eyes and hair that had Bardock surprised. The once black eyes that he had inherited from both his him and Manami had changed into a greenish-blue colour and his hair became golden in color and seemed to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance.

"You want to know who I am. I am the Light's Wrath! I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU!"

A Super Saiyan? His son who was currently lying in a pod being prepared to be sent to a far away plant that currently had a power level of 2 would become a Super Saiyan. That was astonishing, his son would reach the legend and that meant that he would gain the power to destroy Frieza. Still he had to wonder why his son called himself 'Son Goku' along with the fact that his attitude was the opposite of most Saiyan's. But then again, Manami didn't find any pleasure in killing her opponents so maybe that was a trait that he got from her.

"Bardock..."

He wasn't surprised to see his surroundings had changed once again, this time however he was in a familiar place and saw himself flying towards the ship that was hovering just above planet Vegeta. He wasn't surprised that he could breathe in space of course, Saiyan's had the ability to survive in space for a short amount of time but he was curious as to what he was doing.

"FRIEZA!" The Mirai Bardock roared as he charged past the army of thugs that defended Frieza's ship until he was able to get past them all. It was then Frieza exited from the top of his ship and held out his right hand and gathered a tiny ball of Ki from his index finger.

"So you've finally come out Frieza." Mirai Bardock growled, "Good now we can settle things here, we quit do you hear me?! We don't work for you anymore!"

He then held out his right hand and began gathering blue Ki and formed a ball of yellow Ki that was roughly the size of a basketball.

"This is for my team! Die Frieza!"

He threw the ball towards the man responsible for killing his team but Frieza just laughed as he held up his right hand that held the small ball of Ki before it began to enlarge. Mirai Bardock's Ki blast was engulfed by the large yellow ball of Ki that had grown to about a third of the size of Planet Vegeta and Mirai Bardock could only look on in horror at the attack that Frieza had just thrown. Moments later he along with everyone else was engulfed in the ball of Ki before it destroyed Planet Vegeta.

The current Bardock could only look on in despair at the sight of his ruined planet, and until now he had never felt so understanding of all the races of people that he had destroyed. His planet was going to die along with himself and Manami, and this time he didn't try to fight off his tears.

"The destruction of your planet, that's what, would have happened if you had never been given the ability to see the future."

Bardock spun around to see his son as an adult in his usual orange gi looking at solemnly. Bardock then noticed that the scenery had changed again and saw he was currently in a forest.

"You're Kakarot." Bardock said as he focused back to his adult son.

"That's right, but I prefer being called Goku."

"Goku" Bardock muttered before Goku told him,

"It's not too late father."

Bardock's eyes widened and he asked desperately, "So there is still time to save Planet Vegeta?"

Goku closed his eyes and shook his head, "No father, Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race cannot be saved."

"But you just said that it's not too late" Bardock protested furiously.

"It's not too late for you father" Goku repeated, "You can change your destiny, everything else you have seen will happen but you can still save yourself."

"I can?" Bardock asked before smiling ferociously, "I will survive and become strong enough to avenge our race."

"If that's your call father." Goku said acknowledging Bardock's choice however he gave him one final reminder, "Just remember everything that you have felt since viewing all of this. Good luck father."

**Planet Vegeta**

Bardock's eyes shot open as he sat up immediately and breathing heavily with his wounds feeling heavier and more painful than before.

"Bardock, are you okay?" Manami asked concerned after seeing her mate collapse.

He quickly explained about the powers he had been given and what he had seen much to Manami's shock but she believed him immediately. She thought it was too crazy not to believe.

"We have to leave this planet now then." She told her lover immediately and began packing things but as she did she asked, "What about Kakarot?"

Bardock knew that question was coming, he knew how shattered yet proud at the same time when Raditz was born with a power level of an elite. Since both he and Manami were lower class Saiyan's, their son was taken from them and put among the other child elites to train which upset Manami greatly.

Once Kakarot was born, she took it much better that he would have to be sent off since she had already experience a child being taken away.

"He's already gone." Bardock told her, "He is on his way to Earth."

"I see" Manami murmured, "Then I guess we will go to Earth then, with him being sent there, it must be off Frieza's radar."

"Yeah" Bardock agreed, as he prepared to join his mate into leaving the planet before it was destroyed.

'_I have given you the power to see your fate the same way we had to see ours.'_

The memory of the Kanassan warrior that had given him this power floated into his head making him wonder why they didn't flee if they saw it beforehand.

'_Just remember everything that you have felt since viewing all of this.'_

That is what his son had said but he didn't know what that meant, the only thing that he felt was awe, especially when he saw that his son had become a Super Saiyan. The memory of planet Vegeta exploding flashed before his eyes and then he remembered what he had felt when he had seen it, and he was surprisingly devastated.

He could flee with his mate and leave the Saiyan race to its doom but it went against everything his pride stood for. He knew he couldn't beat Frieza, it was pointless to even try and fight back and yet he felt that he had to for reasons he didn't understand. They were about to suffer the same punishment that they had been forced to dish out, sure most Saiyan's didn't care that they slaughtered civilizations but they had still been forced.

Now the one that had them on a leash was going to destroy them all, it just wasn't right that after all they had done for him that he could do this.

'_You can change your destiny, everything else you have seen will happen but you can still save yourself.'_

Kakarot had told him that, but now he knew that it wasn't his life he wanted to save, he was a Saiyan and he would die as a Saiyan. He knew that he would die however this time it was going to be different; he wasn't going to attack for vengeance. He was going to attack for all of those that they had been forced to kill.

"Go on without me Minami." Bardock told her stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" Minami asked shocked, "Why?"

"I can't run away like a coward." Bardock stated and saw that she was about to argue but he cut her off with a question, "How many lives have we taken in Frieza's name?"

"Millions" Minami answered softly.

"How can I just run away knowing that?" Bardock told her, "I'm going to fight, no matter how futile it might be." He then smirked, "Besides a peaceful life on Earth would be extremely boring plus I know I wouldn't be a good father."

Minami was silent for a moment before she smiled along with him, "You're right we will both go."

He looked back at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" She told him resolutely, "We will kill him together or die together."

Bardock grinned at her; she definitely was the perfect woman for him. "Okay then let's go."

They left the house before flying high into the sky towards Frieza's ship to meet their doom.

'_Kakarot, I'm sorry but the only destiny I'm changing is my motives for dying.'_

**Not far away from Planet Vegeta**

Cooler sat comfortably on his hover chair as he watched the events unfold and he sighed, Frieza was such a child, laughing as he destroyed the monkey planet.

"My lord Cooler, we have picked up an image of a zhip fleeing the area." Salza informed his ruler, "It'z a Zaiyan child."

"Oh?" Cooler said curiously, "What is the child's power level?"

"Only 2 milord." Salza replied as he got the information from his teammates.

Cooler scoffed, "Only 2, then the child isn't and never will be a threat. Forget about it, we wouldn't want all of the Saiyan's to be wiped out now would we?"

"I underztand." Salza said however only seconds later the computers beeped again revealing another ship leaving the area.

"There iz another child milord. The power coming from the zhip iz at 23."

"So?" Cooler snorted, "This is Frieza's mess, let him be the one to clean it up. They are no threat to us."

"Very well milord."

Cooler leant back on his chair, so at least two Saiyan's survived that Frieza had missed; a small part of him hoped that one of them would kill his brother. He mentally chuckled, that would be hilarious but it wouldn't happen, as it will be he who eventually kills Frieza.

"Look at him" Cooler said disgusted, "What foolishness! He is so pleased with himself that he is blinded by his arrogant pride. That could be King Vegeta on one of those space pods for all he knows. You've got a lot to learn brother and not long to learn it before I destroy you."

As much as he loathed admitting it, Frieza was stronger than him but he was close, he could feel it. He was so close to discovering another transformation and once he achieved it and then mastered it, he would eliminate Frieza. His father would be next of course, he took such pride in Frieza and since Frieza was stronger than him, his father didn't even tolerate him and he would pay for that.

"Let's go, I have 7 Planets to destroy by the end of the day." Cooler ordered as the ship sped off.

Unknown to Cooler, inside that second spaceship was a very important Saiyan and would be in the future. The sister of Prince Vegeta; Princess Kameko.

**Age 757, May**

Two black haired babies were currently lying in a crib having just been born into this world a few weeks ago and looking over them were their two parents and grandfather.

One of their parents, their mother Chi-Chi wore a purple dress that had an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Her hair was tied in a bun but she also had some of her hair coming down on the sides.

Chi-Chi's father, the Ox-King who is a very large man, both from muscle and fat and he had a thick beard. However despite his intimidating size, he was a kind and gentle man (Most of the time unless his house is on fire) and also wore a pair of glasses. He had a white shirt and green pants on.

The final person had large spiky black hair and wore his trademark red gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's kanji on the front over his heart along with Kami's on his back. This man was their father; the legendary warrior that had protected Earth multiple times; Son Goku.

"They're pretty small" Goku acknowledged in awe at the sight of his two sons.

"Idiot of course they're small, they're babies." Chi-Chi told him fondly, "Even you would have been as small as them."

"Seriously?" Goku asked confused at how he could've been so small.

The Ox-King chuckled at Goku's naivety, it was definitely one of his more endearing qualities however even though he could listen to Chi-Chi explaining to Goku the way of life, they had something more important to discuss.

"I hate to interrupt, but I believe that there are two babies that need to be named."

"Oh my God!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "You're right they need a name to put on their school application."

"School?" Goku chimed in tilting his head, "Why do they need to go to school? They don't need school to be great warriors. I didn't."

Chi-Chi shook her head fiercely, "No! I will not have my boys grow up to be hooligans like you and your friends. They will be respectable and important members of society, making an excellent living and not putting their lives on the line in pointless fights!"

"But... but..." Goku tried to come up with an argument; he wanted to teach his sons how to fight.

"We'll discuss their futures later." The Ox-King injected calmly, "Let's just get their names sorted first."

"I already know their names." Chi-Chi informed them, "One will be Einstein and the other is Newton."

Goku looked at her dully, "No, those names suck."

Goku was supported by the fact that both children started wailing.

"And you have any better names?" Chi-Chi shot back.

"I have a few" The Ox-King spoke up injecting himself in between their argument once again. He then pulled out a list that was about 10 feet long and read out;

"Ox-King Jnr, Ox-Monkey, Big Ox, Oxford, Ox in the Box, Ox-Man and Johnny Oxseed."

He kept listing names for the next 10 minutes despite the constant wails of the babies before Goku and Chi-Chi said simultaneously; "No"

A few hours later and with much arguing mainly between Chi-Chi's names and the Ox-King's along with the children's crying that Goku had a sudden realisation.

"Guys" He said gaining their attention and Chi-Chi asked, "What is it? Do you finally have a name?"

Goku didn't answer for a moment and then, "I think I am going to go fishing."

"What?" Chi-Chi yelled, "You've got two boys here that need to be named and all you can think about is fishing."

"Yeah but it's almost dinner time and we have nothing to cook, so I've got to get something."

"Goku, at least contribute one name." The Ox-King said.

"One?"

Both Ox-King and Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku then laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Okay but can we eat a snack first, I'm starving."

"You're hungry!" Chi-Chi roared angrily, "How can you think of food when your sons are lying there without a name? I know you were raised in the woods but surely Gohan taught you some manners."

In her tirade however, she failed to realise that one of the boys began laughing at the name Gohan but thankfully the Ox-King was able to pick it up.

"Goku answer me please." She continued, "Were you taught anything that resembled manners by Gohan?"

"Not really" Goku answered.

Chi-Chi attempted to resume her tirade on Goku but Ox-King quickly intervened.

"I think you found one Chi-Chi."

"Found what?" Chi-Chi asked somewhat annoyed that he father interrupted.

"A name of course. See watch." Turning to the young baby, he said, "Gohan."

One of the boys began laughing happily again and the Ox-King couldn't resist repeating the name a few times.

"How cool" Goku said joyfully, "He wants to have old grandpa's name."

"I know that Gohan would be so proud if you named your son after him." The Ox-King said, he knew this since he trained alongside Gohan under Master Roshi when they were young.

"I guess it's settled then" Goku said enthusiastically as he picked Gohan up, "You're name is Gohan."

Gohan's response was to giggle happily.

"Now we just have to find out this little one's name." The Ox-King said looking at the child.

"Did Gohan have any sibling's dad?" Chi-Chi asked.

It wasn't the Ox-King that answered however but Goku, "Yeah he did, hang on."

He gave Gohan to Chi-Chi and quickly ran out of the house and entered his grandpa's old place that was right next doors to theirs. Inside, he opened a chest of draws and grabbed a photo before rushing back to the others.

"Here" He said handing Chi-Chi the photo whom had put Gohan back in the crib and in the photo stood a young Gohan with his arm around a smaller boy. The young boy had brown hair and a big smile on his face. Both must have been in their teens.

"This was his younger brother; grandpa said that he died not to long after this photo was taken." Goku told her.

"Yes, I remember" Ox-King said, "He was killed in a shootout between a gang and cops and that is why Gohan went to Master Roshi's for training. He always felt guilty for not being able to protect him."

"What was his name?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Goken" The Ox-King replied and all three smiled when they heard another laugh, this time it wasn't Gohan.

Goku chuckled picking the squirt up, "So you want to be named after grandpa's brother. Isn't that right Goken?"

Like Gohan, Goken answered in the only way he knew how, he laughed.

Later that night, after Goku had successfully gathered enough fish for his stomach, they began talking about the boy's futures. The Ox-King wasn't too fussed about what either of the boys did but he did express that he wanted one of them to inherit his throne and rule his kingdom when he passed away.

Goku wanted to train his sons in the way of martial arts that his Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi had taught him and then to see them compete in future tournaments should they ever start up again. They had been cancelled after the devastation that had been caused between himself and Piccolo. Also he needed someone to take up the mantle should he ever lose and die against Piccolo and who better than his own sons.

Chi-Chi on the other hand didn't want her sons to be involved in any fighting. It was painful enough to watch Goku risk his life in his career and she couldn't handle the thought of her children being involved in that. She wanted her sons to be very intelligent men who could make a very good living and be known throughout the world in a respectful manner and not a barbarian like their father.

"They're going to be scholars Goku and I will not hear another word about it."

"But they could be strong warriors, perhaps even stronger than me."

The Ox-King looked on with interest, Chi-Chi was getting angry and usually Goku would back down but he seemed insistent on his sons being trained. He didn't know who would win but decided that the only way to sort this was for the boys to decide, just like they decided on their names.

"That is enough you two." He told them, "I have an idea."

Goku and Chi-Chi stopped arguing and looked at him curiously.

The Ox-King looked into the crib at Gohan and Goken who looked back curiously and he asked, "Who wants to be a scholar? Or a scientist? Or lawyer?"

Goken frowned cutely with his lips pouting showing he didn't like that idea but Gohan gave a large smile and a laugh.

"It appears that Gohan likes that idea Chi-Chi." The Ox-King told her much to her joy.

Goku sticked his head over the crib and asked, "What about being a warrior like your father?"

Gohan stopped laughing and shook his head but Goken cheered the way a baby could cheer and raised his hands in the air wanting Goku to pick him up. Goku did so joyfully and said, "I'll begin you're training when your older."

Chi-Chi looked like she was going to protest but the Ox-King told her, "Let him dear, you can't just force your children to do what you want. Babies can be pretty intelligent in their own way and I believe that Gohan has shown interest in following the path you want for him. Wait for a few years until they're older and then decide."

Chi-Chi smiled, her dad was right, he didn't force her into choosing the path he wanted for her and she would do the same for her sons.

**4 Years and 5 Months later.**

"Okay that's good Goken, now hold it and then fire it at that rock" Goku ordered as he watched his 4 and ½ year old son gather a small ball of blue Ki in his hands and then seeing it launch towards a small boulder. The boulder was decimated into dust much to the young boy's joy.

"Look I did it daddy!" He yelled happily jumping up and down, his tail wagging furiously. Goku smiled at his son's success, his boy wore an orange gi similar to his and he had short spiky black hair.

"Excellent work son." He praised and he truly meant it, his son was a lot stronger than he was at 4 years old and he couldn't help but be excited at the strength his son would posses when he is older.

"What do we do next?" Goken asked eagerly.

Goku chuckled, "Take it easy son that was your third Ki blast for the day. You need to rest for a bit and replenish your Ki."

Goken pouted, small beats of sweat pouring down his face. "But I can do more."

Goku ruffled his son's hair, "Sorry squirt but don't forget we are meeting Master Roshi later today."

"Oh yeah" Goken remembered, "Can I spar with him?"

Goku sighed and thought, _'To think everyone said that I was obsessed with fighting, all Goken wants to do is either eat or fight.'_

"If you ask nicely he might." Goku told his son and Goken smiled widely at the thought of fighting his one of his dad's masters.

"Okay let's go home and get ready." Goku said as he began walking towards his house with his son following.

It only took them a few minutes to reach back home and the second that Goken entered the house his mother told him sternly, "Go take a bath, get out of those sweaty clothes before getting in an hour worthy of studying in."

"Yes mum" Goken said dejectedly, his enthusiasm evaporating at the thought of studying. It was boring and he hated it.

Once their youngest son had left the room Chi-Chi sighed as she cut up some carrots, "He is so much like you and that makes it difficult to get him to study."

Goku shrugged and thought, _'I don't blame him.'_

Chi-Chi continued not knowing Goku's thoughts, "If only he would follow his brother's lead, Gohan is much more responsible and actually cares about his future."

Goku rolled his eyes; he didn't like to get into debates about Goken's choice for what he wants to in the future. Chi-Chi knew that this was a possibility when she married him and she would have to find a way to deal with it.

"Mum" A small voice piped up, "I'm finished"

The door to the kitchen opened and Gohan entered the room wearing yellow child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it his red hat. He was carrying a book and on the cover it said '6th Grade Math.'

"Let me see" Chi-Chi said and Gohan gave her the book. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket that had the answers and compared them to the ones Gohan had written. Only a few moments later, Chi-Chi smiled as she handed back Gohan's now marked sheet of paper.

"Well done Gohan, a 99/100 but you forgot to carry the one in question 35."

Gohan looked at his sheet before his eyes widened as he realised that his mum was correct.

"Okay you can go take a break now if you want Gohan." Chi-Chi told her studious son.

"Okay." Gohan said before looking at his dad, "Hi daddy"

"Hey son, been studying hard?" Goku asked already knowing the answer; Gohan was as determined as Goken but just used it for studying instead of fighting.

"Yup" Gohan answered cheerfully before asking his father, "Can you play with me?"

Goku chuckled and ruffled Gohan's hair, "Sure son, just let me take a shower first, you don't want to get all sweaty do you?"

Gohan shook his head and ran outside to play with any animals he could find.

Goku sighed watching his son run out the door, it was a real shame that Gohan didn't want to fight, after the whole Garlic jnr incident, and he had wanted to train his other son as well. The amount of hidden power Gohan had stored in him was incredible, just for a moment; he had surpassed both Piccolo and he combined.

He shook his head, even if Gohan did want to fight, Ch-Chi would never allow it and with that he headed to the bathroom for a shower once Goken was finished.

**On the other side of the World**

A truck drove wildly down the dust road as a farmer headed towards the location where a meteor he believed had crashed and was curios to check it out. Once he reached the location, he jumped out of his Ute, with a rifle in his hands and looked shocked by the size of the crater as he crept towards it. However it wasn't a meteor that was inside the crater but a space pod and he trembled in fear as he saw the door open and a large figure exited.

The large looking man that elevated himself into the air and landed just outside the crater and began glancing around at his surroundings. The large man had extremely long, spiky black hair, brown and black coloured battle armour, with boots, armoured gloves, and a green scouter. Additionally, he wore two accessory bands that were red: one was tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

"Let's see here." Raditz said as he pressed the side button on his scouter and analysed the man in front of him.

"Power level: 5. Pitiful, what the hell has Kakarot been doing?" Raditz said furiously.

The farmer finally regained his senses as it sunk in what was in front of him, it was an alien and his fear took over and he attempted to shoot him.

Raditz however calmly caught the bullet and then flicked it back at the farmer and pierced right through his skull, killing him instantly.

"Such a feeble species." He muttered, "Now where are you Kakarot?"

Using his scouter he looked for the highest power level on the planet and suddenly he picked up a high reading.

"Hmm, a power level of 322. That must be him." Raditz exclaimed as he shot into the air flying quickly towards it. "Here I come Kakarot!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**The mindset of Bardock before he died is important and you will see him again and the results of that decision.**

**Now just to explain further, this is Dragon Ball Z completely redone in my own vision and it will link up to my other story The Condensed Super Saiyan. Unfortunately this means that story will be put on hold but I promise you all it will be worth it.**

**I will be putting my own twists on each of the major arcs so be prepared for huge differences in the Vegeta arc, Namek arc, Garlic jnr arc and the Android/Cell arc.**

**I will also be adding in a few of my own arcs and characters into the story. So if you're thinking this is just a canon retelling with an OC you are seriously mistaken. Also another major difference is the power levels, I will be doing AU power levels, so there might be a few that are the same as in canon but a lot of them will be very much different.**

**There are a few things I will have to go back over in my "Condensed Super Saiyan" and alter to fit into this story.**

**Hope you all give this story a chance.**


	2. Heritage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 2 – Heritage**

**Mountainside**

Piccolo stood on top of the highest mountain looking down at the smaller mountains with his arms crossed against his chest. He wore his usual purple gi with his heavy white shoulder pads connected to a cape and a heavy white turban.

His thoughts were currently on the technique he had recently created, it was easily his most powerful however the drawback was that it took a while to charge. Once he could summon up the Ki in an instance he will challenge Goku once again and this time the result will be much different. Piccolo smirked, oh yes; Goku will regret leaving him alive.

His thoughts were interrupted as his body stiffened from the approaching Ki that was heading into his direction. Sweat began falling down his face as he told himself, "I've never felt a power like this before, it feels similar to Goku's but its much darker and far stronger."

Raditz landed on the opposite side of the mountain that Piccolo was on and frowned in annoyance, "You're not Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Piccolo growled, "Who is that? More importantly who the hell are you?"

Raditz just laughed off the question before pressing the side button on his scouter as it analysed the person in front of him.

"Power Level is 322. I can tell that you're not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me."

"We'll see about that!" Piccolo said furiously as he gathered Ki into his hands and quickly fired a large Ki blast towards Raditz and he was enveloped in the explosion.

As the smoke began to clear, a mocking laughter echoed into Piccolo's ears as his eyes widened as the smoke dissipated revealing an unharmed Raditz. His laughter further increased when he saw the look on Piccolo's face and asked mockingly, "Well was that your best shot? How pathetic!"

Piccolo felt himself unable to move from fear, he had never come across anyone like this, and Goku himself would have been badly damaged if he had taken that attack dead on.

Raditz smirked as he held out his right hand and it began cackling with electric like Ki, "Let me show you a real attack"

Piccolo could only look on in horror as he felt the power emulating from the alien but just as he Raditz prepared to throw his attack, his scouter beeped up indicating another strong power level.

"Another high power level." Raditz said to himself as he deactivated his attack and smirked at the green man, "Looks like we will have to finish this another time lizard man."

With that parting shot he flew off leaving a much shaken Namekian.

"This time it has to be Kakarot!" Raditz claimed as he sped up.

**Kame House**

"I can't believe that we a finally going to see Goku again." A small bald man with six dots on his forehead and a red gi said as he sat at the dining table sipping a hot drink.

"How long has it been?" asked the old martial arts teacher, he was bald, with a thick fu Manchu and a thick beard. He wore a martial arts suit.

"About 5 years." Krillin answered, "How strong do you think he has become now?"

"Hmm" Master Roshi thought for a moment, "The rate that Goku gets stronger is remarkable, so I wouldn't be too shocked if he could beat us both together in an instant."

"Really? That strong?" Krillin asked incredulously, "But I've trained like crazy for the last 5 years, surely I can give him a decent fight!"

"You asked me a question and I answered." Roshi retorted, "I'm just assuming that Goku had kept up his training like you have."

"Don't you think that maybe being married now he would be doing less training?" Krillin asked desperately trying to find away to convince his master and himself that he was closer to Goku's level now.

"Who knows you could be right Krillin." Roshi told his pupil not really interested in this argument but he thought, _'I'm sorry Krillin, you may be one of the strongest humans in the world, but Goku isn't human. Whatever he is, it seems that fighting is in his nature so he will have definitely been training hard this last 5 years.'_

There discussion was put to a halt however when they heard a vehicle land outside of Roshi's house and a voice called out;

"Hello!"

The door opened and Bulma walked in, her turquoise hair had been cut short and it fell down to her ears. She wore white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that left her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. She also carried a small white bag.

"Hey Bulma" Roshi greeted.

"Where is Yamcha?" Krillin question much to Bulma's aggravation.

"I don't care where that jerk is!" She yelled, "If he wants to continue flirting with other women then he can do that without me. I didn't even tell him we were meeting up today."

"So I guess things are the same between them even after 5 years." Roshi stated, "Although it doesn't matter since I had all ready invited him today along with Tien and Chiaotzu."

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled, "That idiot Yamcha is coming here."

"Yup, sorry" Roshi said bluntly before smiling lecherously, "However a peek at those twin beauties and I'll tell him that we cancelled."

Bulma's response was to slap him in the face which sent him crashing face first into the floor.

"10 years ago I probably would have sucked it up and do it, but I'm more mature now. I'll just ignore him when he gets here, maybe I'll flirt with Tien and Goku when they get here just to piss him off."

"That really is mature" Roshi muttered from his spot on the floor.

Krillin on the other hand sighed dejectedly; she said she'd flirt with Tien and Goku but not him. He guessed that she didn't consider him boyfriend material on the other hand she might have not said his name cause he was right in the room with her. He shook his head, best not to get his hopes up.

It was only moments later that they heard someone else arrive and they rushed outside to see that it was there friend Goku.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Goku said raising his right hand in the air in greeting, and with his left he was holding his four and half year old son Gohan. He wore a yellow child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it his red hat. A very distinctive feature was his brown monkey's tail.

Standing to his left looking at the small island that they were on curiously was Goken wearing an orange gi and like Gohan, he had a tail.

To say that Roshi, Bulma and Krillin were surprised was an understatement at the sight of the two children.

"Who're the kids?" Bulma asked.

"Are you trying to make some extra cash by babysitting?" Krillin questioned not connecting the obvious dots.

"They're my sons." Goku told them much to their shock and Goku continued, "I know pretty wild isn't it."

"Oh Goku they're adorable." Bulma cooed.

Goku put Gohan on the ground and told both of them, "Gohan, Goken say hi."

Gohan glanced at his father before bowing and saying softly, "Hello"

Bulma, Krillin, Roshi and even Turtle who had finally arrived bowed in returned each saying, "Hello"

"Goken" Goku reminded but Goken ignored him looking at the Turtle in awe, "It's a turtle!"

Turtle blushed in embarrassment whilst Roshi chuckled and Goku gave his son a slight slap on the back of the head.

Rubbing his head slightly, Goken muttered, "Sorry" He looked at the other adults and told them happily, "Hi!"

"Hi Goken" They all replied amused, most were reminded of a younger Goku who was easily distracted.

"Gohan and Goken" Master Roshi stated, "I see, so you named them after your grandfather and his younger brother. That's wonderful, they're fine looking boys. I'm sure your grandfather would be very proud."

"Hey Gohan, Goken" Bulma said as she crouched in front of them, "How old are you two?"

"Four and a half" Gohan said nervously, "I'm older by a few minutes."

Goken pouted sadly that he was the younger one.

"Are you both going to grow up to be great warriors as your dad?"

"Yep, I want to be stronger than daddy" Goken said and Gohan shook his head indicating that he didn't want to.

"Chi-Chi says that they both need to get an education" Goku told them all, "Tell them what you want to be when you're older Gohan."

"An Orthopaedist"

"Wow" Bulma muttered shocked, she had never seen a four year old kid say that they wanted to be a surgeon.

"What about you Goken?"

"Stronger than daddy" He repeated much to Roshi's and Krillin's delight.

"I've started training Goken here, just small very basic stuff like survival and controlling his Ki but Chi-Chi says that he still needs to get an education. So he has to do some studying as well."

"Do you like studying?" Bulma asked him.

Goken shook his head fiercely, "No it's boring"

Bulma chuckled, and Goken decided he was sick of talking to the big people and ran over to where Gohan was and both started playing with the turtle.

"They have got tails." Master Roshi stated much to Bulma and Krillin's horror.

"Goku, has something strange ever happen to Gohan and Goken at night?" Bulma asked him quickly.

"What do you mean?"He asked confused.

"She means have they looked into the moon at night, when it is full?" Roshi questioned.

"No" Goku answered, "We all go to bed pretty early."

They all sighed in relief until Goku asked, "Why?"

"No reason at all" Roshi said panicking for a moment but Krillin quickly changed the subject, "Goken is a lot like you when you were a kid but Gohan is much different."

"I know, Goken is interested in fighting and training whilst Gohan isn't and Chi-Chi is very demanding that they get a good education especially Gohan. She says that Martial Arts are a waste of energy and she is unhappy that Goken is interested in it but she tolerates it as long as he gets some studying. Gohan however she adores because he has no interest it in and likes studying."

"A waste of time huh?" Krillin asked, "So what does that make us?"

"Settle down boys" Roshi told them, "You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing."

"Hey isn't that the four star dragon ball on Gohan's hat?" Bulma suddenly asked.

"Yeah" Goku said, "It took me a while to find it but I wanted Gohan to have it as it used to belong to my grandpa. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find anything that belonged to my grandpa's brother to give to Goken. I've also been collecting the dragon balls for fun to, I got the two star and three star at home."

"You know it's funny to think about how difficult it used to be for us to collect the dragon balls." Bulma commented.

"So what are you guys going to wish for when you collect all 7?" Krillin asked.

"That's a good question Krillin" Goku said, "Come to think of it, I don't want anything."

"Hey excuse me" Goken asked tugging on Roshi's shirt after being sick of playing with Gohan and Turtle.

"What is it?" Roshi asked kindly.

"You trained daddy right?" Goken asked curiously, he didn't look very strong but daddy did say that appearances were deceiving.

"At the beginning of his fighting career I did." Roshi answered truthfully, after the 1st tournament Goku participated in, he no longer trained him.

Goken pointed his right index finger at the old man who looked curiously and he said determinedly, "Fight me!"

Gohan ignored his twin and played rock, paper, scissors with a crab that had crawled on top of Turtle whilst Bulma and Krillin looked shocked at Goken's request. Goku simply smacked his forehead with an amused smile on his face; did he ever used to be this anxious to fight someone?

Usually Roshi would be amused at this request, but what Goku had said earlier really stuck into his head.

'_Controlling his Ki'_

Goku didn't even know how to use his Ki until he was 12 when he had shown him the Kamehameha technique. So he had to assume that Goken could be stronger than Goku was at that age.

"Give me a second" Roshi said as he quickly grabbed a confused Goku and dragged him a few metres away from everyone else and with a whisper he asked,

"How strong is he?"

Goku grinned, "He is a little bit stronger than I was when I fought Jackie Chun in the 21st Tournament."

Roshi almost chocked from sheer amazement, "He is that strong already?"

"Uh huh" Goku nodded, "He is just lacking in experience."

"Incredible" Roshi murmured.

It was then Goku suddenly felt a large Ki approaching them.

"What the hell?" He asked as he began looking at the sky frantically much to the concern of the others.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin asked worried by the scared look on Goku's face.

"There is a huge power approaching us at incredible speed." Goku then hesitated, "It's not Piccolo, as it's far too large."

"Larger than Piccolo's?" Roshi asked incredulously.

"Up there!" Goku shouted as he pointed into the air as they could see a shape approaching them.

The figure landed on the wet sand and smirked at the one that he had been looking for as Gohan ran behind his dad clearly intimidated by the stranger.

"So I've finally found you Kakarot" Raditz said, "You're not as powerful as I'd hoped but you will be enough."

"Kakarot?" Goku asked ignoring everything else he said, "Who are you?"

"Stop playing dumb Kakarot!" Raditz demanded, "What the hell have you been doing here? Why is this human race not exterminated yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goku yelled at him thoroughly confused.

Raditz frowned; unless he was mistaken it seemed that Kakarot had forgotten everything about his heritage. While it didn't seem possible it would explain as to why Kakarot hasn't fulfilled his mission.

"Did you hit your head when you were a child Kakarot?" He questioned sternly at Goku.

"What are you talking about? Stop calling me Kakarot." Goku protested.

"Answer the fucking question!" Raditz roared startling a visibly frightened Gohan who was shivering uncontrollably whilst Goken was annoyed that this crazy guy was interrupting his chance to fight his dad's old master.

"Yeah I did." Goku relented, "So what?"

"That means that you have forgotten everything about your heritage." Raditz said angrily.

"My heritage?" Goku asked.

'_Oh no'_ Roshi thought, it seemed that Goku's secret past was about to be revealed.

Raditz smirked at Goku and told him, "Yes Kakarot your heritage, you see you were not born on this planet and you are not a human."

Goku just looked at him blankly clearly not believing a word he was saying.

Krillin on the other hand chuckled and walled towards Raditz, "I don't know who you are, but you've obviously been having too much to drink."

He then gave the tall warrior a shooing motion, "Leave! If you want, I'll escort you off the property."

Goku suddenly noticed some movement around Raditz's waist and he shouted out, "Krillin look out!"

Krillin couldn't react in time and Raditz's tail collided with his cheek and was sent flying into Kame house.

"Krillin are you okay?" Goku called out alarmed at the strength and speed of the attack.

"Yeah I'm fine" Krillin replied as he climbed out of the broken part of the house.

Goku glared at Raditz until he noticed what Raditz had struck him with, and to his and everyone else's surprise they saw that he had a brown furry tail.

"I don't believe it, he has a tail too!" Goku exclaimed as Goken looked on curiously, this was the first time he had seen someone with a tail apart from Gohan. His dad had told him that he had it removed a long time ago and his mum offered to remove it but both he and Gohan declined as they liked their tails.

"Good it seems you remember me now." Raditz told Goku.

"No I don't, who the hell are you and what is all the crap about me not being human?" Goku said angrily as he tried to shove Gohan away in case this guy attacked.

"Goku" Roshi interrupted, "I have something I need to tell you."

Seeing Goku's confused look, he explained, "You see, a long time ago, Gohan told me a secret that he made me swear not to tell you unless there was no other choice. It looks like it is time."

"What secret?" Goku asked.

"You see, when Gohan found you in the woods, he discovered you in some sort of space pod."

Goku's eyes widened and Roshi elaborated, "At first you were not a good child, you were violent and anything you could get your hands on, you destroyed. No matter what he did, he couldn't get you to behave and then suddenly one day, you fell off a large ravine and smashed your head. Gohan did everything he could, but realistically he knew that there wasn't much hope but miraculously you survived. Not only that but you had changed, you became the person you are now."

Goku digest all this new information before turning back to the only one that could give him answers.

"Okay you've got my attention, who are you?"

"Well I didn't expect to give out a history lesson on my way here." Raditz answered before smirking, "But I don't see the problem. Very well Kakarot it's time you know everything. After all you will be working for me now, and I'd like to have all of my subordinates to be well informed. You were born on the Planet Vegeta; you are a space warrior, a Saiyan warrior just like me."

Goku looked shocked, so he wasn't an earthling but a Saiyan.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raditz and I'm your older brother."

Everyone's eyes widened to extreme levels as Krillin said shocked, "Goku has a brother?"

"Why should I believe you?" Goku protested.

"Yeah" Krillin agreed, "If Goku is your brother and from another planet then why was he sent here?"

"That is simple." Raditz answered, "He was sent here with a mission. That mission specifically told him to exterminate all the life on this Planet and obviously he has failed that spectacularly. You see we Saiyan's are under the command of the leaders of the race known as the Arcosians and while 99% of their race is made up of scientists, they have a family of exceptionally powerful warriors. The family known as the Cold family, and they have three members, King Cold, Frieza and Cooler. Those three control the universe. Do you follow me so far Kakarot?"

"Yes" Goku answered testily, "Get on with it!"

"Haha! Anxious are we Kakarot?" Raditz asked, "King Cold used to be the ruler 30 years ago before passing the throne on to his strongest and youngest son Frieza. On his orders we scour Planets that are worth a high price on the Galactic market and once we have found the planet we send our warriors there. On arrival they purge the planets of all signs of life enabling them to be ready for sale. It is a very profitable business and we take pride in our efficiently on getting the job done. In order to do this however we send our strongest warriors to the more powerful and more difficult planets to conquer. For planets filled with weaklings such as this one, generally we only send out a baby to carry out the order."

"If what you're saying is true then you Saiyan's are monsters!" Krillin said hotly, "You're Space Pirates, that's what you are!"

Bulma was finally able to get a hold of a shaking Gohan and said, "How can you send little babies to planets on their own."

"Trust me; they are more than capable of looking after themselves." Raditz clarified as he glanced at the child in the woman's hands and then at the other standing a few feet away from Kakarot. What caught his interest was that both of them had a tail.

He then looked back at his younger brother and informed him, "Well most of them anyway. You're a disgrace Kakarot; you could have easily wiped out all of these weaklings by yourself. If you hadn't forgotten your orders, it would have taken a year at most. Especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

"The moon?" Goku asked as Roshi, Bulma and Krillin looked horrified that the most important secret they held back from Goku was going to be revealed.

"What does the moon have to do with anything?"

"You fucking moron!" Raditz exclaimed, "Don't fucking toy with me Kakarot, surely you know that it is the key to unlocking a Saiyan's true potential. You must have at least once looked at the moon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goku replied, the few times he had looked at the moon he had immediately fallen asleep.

Raditz eyes narrowed before he realised that Kakarot was missing something causing his eyes to widen, "Kakarot what the fuck happened to your tail?"

"My tail? Why?" Goku requested.

"Just answer me!" Raditz demanded.

Goku frowned, "It was removed permanently a long time ago."

Raditz looked away closing his eyes in disbelief and muttered, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

He opened his eyes and glared at Goku before snarling, "Your true power is gone now! You've lost your ability to transform and now it is clear as to why you fit in with all of these weaklings."

"Transform? What do you mean?"

"You idiot" Raditz growled, "When a Saiyan looks up to the full moon, they transform into the great ape and their power increases 10 fold."

Goku's eyes widened, that couldn't be right could it and quickly turned to his friends asked them if it was true since he knew he looked at the full moon in his fight with Jackie Chun.

Bulma and Krillin glanced at each other nervously but it was Roshi that decided to answer, "I'm afraid so Goku, when you transformed you lost complete control and start destroying everything."

Goku looked at him with wide eyes, so that meant that he trashed the World Martial Arts stadium and also he must have smash through the cage that he and his friends were trapped in at Pilaf's castle.

Wait...

Then that meant also meant... no it couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. If it was, then that meant that he was the one that crushed his grandpa. Oh God he felt like he was going to be sick, how could he do that to the greatest man he had ever known?

It was only because of the memory of his last two encounters with his grandpa that he was able to pull himself together; it seemed that he had no ill towards him.

'_Still I will make it up to you someday grandpa, I promise.'_

"Look it doesn't matter what you say! This is my home and these are my friends. Also you don't act like the brother I'd ever want." Goku told Raditz before smirking, "My name is Goku and I live here! So leave us alone!"

"That's right, get out of here!" Bulma yelled.

"Just because you and Goku are brothers doesn't mean he has to destroy innocent people like you, you big creep!" Roshi retorted.

Krillin added fiercely, "Yeah, Goku has even saved this planet a few times! So fuck off"

Raditz smirked before walking past them, and replied, "So baby brother wants to be left alone unfortunately that is not going to happen. At this point despite how low your power level is, you are far too valuable for us to leave alone. Long ago, in fact it was on the day that you were sent out of Planet Vegeta, unfortunately not long after you had left our planet collided with a meteor and it was destroyed. The Saiyan race was destroyed."

He looked back at Goku and walked back to the spot that he was in before and continued, "Because of this, there aren't too many of us left now brother. In fact there are only 8 left in existence including you brother, well I suppose there is 10 if you count your two brats there despite they are only half Saiyan. We were the only ones that weren't on the planet at the time, unfortunately Kakarot, both our mother and father were killed in the explosion. All of the survivors were out conquering other planets at the time."

Goku's eyes narrowed as he pushed back his curiosity about his parents to the back of his mind, right now he had to assume that they were just like him.

"So why are you here now then? Why now" Goku pressed wanting to get down to business.

Raditz smirked, "You see Kakarot one of the survivors is called Prince Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyan's and by far the most powerful of us all. Now the reason I'm here is because I told him of your existence and he sent me here to retrieve you and bring you back into the fold."

"You didn't answer my second question, why now?"

The smirk fell from his face and he looked more serious than he had since arriving causing some concerned looks from the others.

"Shouldn't be obvious?" Raditz asked, "If you had listened closely then you might have picked it up but I guess I have to continue explaining since you're all morons."

Goku growled, his fist clenching tightly, "Stop insulting us and just talk!"

"All of us especially Prince Vegeta loathe having to work for Frieza and so for years, Prince Vegeta has been working on a plan to overthrow Frieza. To accomplish this however, we need all of the remaining Saiyan's to be united and together we will destroy him followed by King Cold and then Cooler. After that then Prince Vegeta will rule the universe and then Kakarot we can get anything we desire, hunt anyone we desire and fight anyone we desire!"

'_Still Vegeta will be most upset about the level Kakarot is, especially with the fact that he has no tail. He will be listening to this right now thanks to the scouter's transmission; still I guess Kakarot will do as cannon fodder.'_

"I've heard enough!" Goku shouted, "I'd die before I join a gang of pirates like you!"

Raditz merely smirked, "Interesting, still I can't help notice something Kakarot, something that I've been meaning to ask."

He tilted his head looking at Gohan and Goken, "What I couldn't help notice is that both your son's have tails."

"Leave them out of this!" Goku snarled.

Raditz scoffed however, "I will be the one to decide on that. Since you won't join us, then I guess I will settle for taking both of your boys."

Bulma held onto a terrified Gohan tightly as Goken tensed preparing himself for any attack that Raditz might throw. Raditz then activated his scouter to determine the power level of the two boys.

"Hmm, the brat in yellow only has a power level of 15. Disappointing." Raditz said before moving onto Goken, "This is a little better, his is at 85. Actually, considering this Planet's gravity that is rather promising for a kid. Still I think I will take both of them."

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I can see the fire in your eyes brother, you should join us." Raditz said trying to entice him, "You love to fight; it's in your blood."

Goku's eyes widened, at least he knew now why testing his limits was so important to him.

Raditz began walking slowly towards him as Goku tensed and Krillin also fell into a stance and told his best friend, "I'm right here with you Goku."

"Just stay close to Goken and Gohan."

As Raditz drew closer, Goku prepared to attack when suddenly Raditz vanished and Goku lost complete sight of him but sense movement to his left. He attempted to turn around and prepare a defence however the furthest he got was only turning around before being smashed in the gut by Raditz's knee.

Goku coughed up blood as he felt his most of his ribs break and was sent flying back 20 metres. He landed on the edge of the beach painfully with his upper body in the shallow water. He moaned and groaned painfully and massaged his ribs trying to remove the pain without success just as Gohan broke away from Bulma's grasp and ran to his dad.

Goken on the other hand after seeing his dad hurt, leapt towards Raditz aiming a punch at his face but hit nothing but thin air. Before he could understand this, he was hit in the back and hit the ground hard and lost consciousness almost immediately.

"Your son has got some fighting spirit in him Kakarot." Raditz acknowledged his downed brother, "I like that, and he will be a fine Saiyan unlike his father."

He picked up the unconscious boy before walking towards Gohan and grabbing him by the back of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. Gohan struggled but he was unsuccessful and Raditz smirked at his brother, "You seem to be in a bit of pain Kakarot, is from the ribs? Or is from the fact that I'm taking your boys?"

Goku tried to get up but the pain was excruciating and because of this he couldn't move no matter how much he desperately wanted to.

"How about I offer you this Kakarot, if you kill 100 humans by tomorrow morning then I will let your boys go and you come with me."

Goku groaned as Raditz chuckled, "Just leave the corpses on the beach when I return tomorrow. So long Kakarot!"

Goku raised his right arm in the air desperately trying to reach his sons no matter how futile as Raditz vanished from sight with both of Goku's sons.

"Goku are you okay?" Bulma said running up and slowly helped him sit up as he clutched his ribs.

"No...Gohan...Goken...Dammit!" Goku coughed.

"Hey guys what's going on?" A voice yelled from above.

Goku didn't acknowledge the voice as he continued to massage his ribs but Roshi and Krillin both yelled out the same time, "Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu!"

Yamcha was the first one to land; he had long black hair with a red gi and stood at 6'0" He also had a scar just above and below his right eye and another on his left cheek.

The second one to land was Tien; he was 6'1.75" tall, bald with a third eye on his forehead and wore nothing on his torso and green pants and large green forearm bands.

The last was Chiaotzu; he stood at a height of 4'6.5", he had plain white skin and red cheeks. He had a black hat with a red ball on top; also he wore a grey sleeveless shirt, black paints, yellow boots and green wristbands.

"You guys made it" Krillin said happily.

"Of course we did." Tien said but he noticed Goku on the sand clutching his stomach, "More importantly, what happened to Goku?"

Roshi quickly summarised the events that recently transpired much to the others shock.

"Are you serious?" Yamcha asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so" Roshi said solemnly.

"Here Goku" Yamcha said as he pulled out a small brown bag from the inside of his gi and tipped it upside down over his palm and out fell a small green bean. "It's a Senzu Bean, I've been saving it for a while and looks like you could use it."

Goku took the bean gratefully and ate it and sighed in relief when he felt the pain leave him after he had swallowed the bean. He got up quickly and said to Yamcha, "Thanks for that."

"No problem" Yamcha told his friend, "So what is the plan?"

Goku looked at his first friend, "Bulma I need the Dragon Radar. Do you have it on you by any chance?"

"Yeah I do." Bulma answered as she pulled it out of her small white bag, "But why do you need it?"

"Gohan still has the dragon ball on his hat; I'll use this to track their location."

"But Goku!" Krillin protested, "No offence but he destroyed you, how can you possibly beat him?"

Goku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "I don't know but I have to try. I need to save my sons!"

Tien nodded, "I'll go with you Goku"

"Me too!" Yamcha agreed.

"I'm in" Chiaotzu chimed in.

"Guess there is no choice, I'm in too" Krillin sighed, just an hour ago he was sitting back on the couch relaxing and now he was going into a battle that could claim his life.

"I may not be as powerful as a lot of you now, but I can still contribute. So I'm in too!" Roshi said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked skeptically, "Three of you have already been revived with the dragon balls; if you die he then you're dead for good."

Both Krillin and Chiaotzu looked nervous but Roshi just seemed even more determined, "I've lived a very long life Goku, very long. Death is not something I fear, what I do fear is failing to help my students when I know I can still help out."

Krillin seemed to gain confidence from Roshi's speech, "That's right, and the more of us that fight, the better chance we have of winning."

"That's right" Chiaotzu said enthusiastically.

Goku nodded gratefully, "Thanks you guys, and I really appreciate this. Now let's go get him!"

"Yeah!" The group yelled and Goku prepared to summon the Flying Nimbus when another voice shouted out,

"You will never succeed! You're all too weak!"

Everyone on Roshi's island looked up in horror as they recognised the man floating in the air.

"Piccolo!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**A bit of an annoying chapter with all the talking but the next chapter will have a lot of action and it will be my first AU battle in this story.**

**Next Chapter – The Z Warriors vs. Raditz**

**One thing I'm curious about is the answer to this question. Who would you prefer to be the one to kill Frieza?**

**Goku or Vegeta**

**I'm going to put that in my poll, so please vote. Just so you all know, the winner of this voting poll doesn't mean that it will happen in the story but I can promise you all, Frieza will not lose the same way he did in canon. **


	3. Z Fighters vs Raditz

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 3 – Z Fighters vs. Raditz**

"Could this day get any worse?" Krillin asked fearfully, first Raditz and now Piccolo.

Piccolo landed gracefully onto the sand 15m away from Goku while Goku frowned and told his arch enemy, "I don't have time for you Piccolo."

Piccolo crossed his arms and he glared at Goku, "Well, believe it or not but I'm not here to fight you either."

"Then why are you here?" Goku questioned suspiciously.

"Even all of you together, you will not defeat him" Piccolo stated, "And that is why I'm going too."

Goku's eyes widened as Tien shouted, "What?!"

"What's your game Piccolo?!" Yamcha growled.

"There is no game!" Piccolo retorted, "As much as I hate to admit it, but I can't beat him by myself. Besides with him here it throws my plans for world domination into disarray."

"Your plan or your fathers?" Goku asked causing Piccolo to glare ferociously at him, "My plan and no one else's, now are we going or not?!"

"How do we know you're not going to take us out if you get the chance?" Krillin asked.

"You don't" Piccolo answered bluntly, "However you all know that we don't have a choice but to agree to a temporary truce."

Goku smirked, "Temporary huh?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Of course it is, the second that this is all over, the truce is over."

"Alright then" Goku agreed, "Then let's get going."

"Goku are you sure about this?" Tien asked.

Goku frowned, "We don't have a choice."

Piccolo smirked after hearing Goku agree and said, "Then let go."

"Nimbus!" Goku shouted as his trusty yellow cloud flew down from the sky and it floated a few metres above Goku before he jumped onto it. He could fly there no problem but didn't want to waste any energy, he knew that this fight would require every drop of power he had.

"Hey Piccolo, think you can keep up with the Flying Nimbus?" Goku teased.

"I'd be disgusted with myself if you can even keep up with me on that thing." Piccolo scoffed as he began to slowly ascend into the air.

Goku then looked at the others and asked them, "How are you guys getting there?"

"BABY GAMERA!" Master Roshi yelled and moments later they all saw a spinning flying black object appear in the sky before it landed on the ground. To many but Goku's and Bulma's surprise it turned out to be a turtle and it asked Roshi,

"Where am I takin' ya?"

Roshi jumped on its back and said, "Just follow Goku and the Flying Nimbus."

"You got it."

The other warriors all ascended into the air and Goku raised an eyebrow, "Yamcha, Krillin, you both learnt how to fly?"

"Of course" Yamcha boasted, "It's a pretty easy trick once you know how."

"Enough talk!" Piccolo barked angrily, the less time he spent with them the better, "Let's go!"

With that, the 7 warriors shot into the sky leaving a concerned Bulma behind.

"If this guy was able to shatter Goku's ribs with a single hit, then it's best that we try and hit him with a sneak attack." Tien said as the group flew with tremendous speed, with Goku using the dragon ball radar to find his sons.

"It won't work." Piccolo informed them, "He has some sort of scouter that reads people's power levels, so he will know that we are coming."

"That's right" Goku said as he remembered Raditz scanning his sons power levels and then he grinned, his body fuelled with excitement, this would be his greatest challenge yet. "I guess we are just going to have to attack head on!"

**Grassy Plains**

Raditz chucked the bloody bone of a cow's leg onto the ground next to the corpse of the remaining cow.

He licked his lips clearing the remaining blood that lingered on his lips and followed up with a burp, "Ah, next time I'll cook the meat."

He stood up and stretched out his body before sighing, while that was filling, it did nothing to alleviate his boredom. He had spent almost a year in his space pod as he had to travel from almost the opposite side of the universe just to get here. He was tempted to go out and start destroying some cities but the people on this planet was so weak that he would still be bored anyway.

It was then his scouter suddenly flared to life which caused his eyes to widen as he read a power level of 710 and it was coming from his space pod.

"What the hell?" Raditz thought out loud in disbelief, "Is this stupid thing broken or something."

He then pressed another button on the scouter which access the more advance settings on the device so he could pinpoint exactly who it was. He picked up the readings of both kids that he had locked in his space pod and saw that the one on that was closes to the door had a power level of 85 whilst the one in his seat had a power level of 710.

"Wait a minute; the brat with the gi similar to Kakarot's had a power level of 85." Raditz mused until his eyes widened as he comprehended what that meant.

"Then that means it's the weaker brat!" Raditz shouted incredulously, "But how the fuck could that kid be this strong?!"

He shook his head as he calmed himself, most likely his scouter had somehow broken down but it was probably best to prepare himself in case it was true. With a sigh he walked down the crater and when he reached his pod, he opened the door and was amused as the brat in the orange gi fell out backwards.

Raditz snorted, served the kid right for leaning against the door. As the kid jumped up to his feet, he quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and whispered in his ear menacingly, "Remember what I warned you?"

Any thought of resisting fled his mind as his uncle's threat rang though his mind again.

'_If you try and flee in anyway, I will kill your brother in front of you slowly. Do you understand me?'_

Goken frowned miserably, he knew he didn't have a chance against his uncle and he couldn't help but feel the self loathing building up inside of him because of his weakness to protect his brother.

Raditz smirked when his nephew didn't attempt to fight back and then grabbed a protesting and crying Gohan from the pod and flew over to where the farmer he slaughtered had left his Ute. He chucked both of his nephews into the front seat and closed the door, and then grabbed the key from the farmer's corpse and locked the doors.

Goken found himself sitting on the driver's seat, whilst Gohan continued to cry as he sat on the passenger's seat.

Gohan wailed at his younger brother, "Can't you break out?"

"No" Goken lied; he had learnt how to use his Ki and dad told him that he was stronger than he was at his age. There were 3 main areas that dad had taught him so far, the basic fighting techniques such as punches and kicks. He also learnt to harness his Ki enabling him to jump higher and hit harder, and shoot small Ki blasts and the final thing that he had learnt and his mother helped out with this and that was to know his limits.

He attempted to fend off Raditz with no success, so what was the point in breaking out when he would just beat them up. He knew dad was coming and after he defeated Raditz, then he could bust them out but until then they had to wait.

"I want daddy. I want to go home to mommy." Gohan cried and Goken tried to reassure his older twin.

"Don't worry Gohan. Daddy will come and save us."

Gohan shook his head fiercely though, "But you saw what happened, that guy hurt daddy badly."

Goken scoffed, "That guy just got a cheap shot. Dad's unbeatable."

"Ar-are you sure?" Gohan hiccupped.

"Yep" Goken nodded with a smile, "Dad will kick his butt."

Gohan smiled as he found comfort from his twin's confidence.

Raditz sat down on one of the few boulders that were scattered along the grassy plains as his thoughts turned back to when he was given this mission from Vegeta.

**Flashback**

_**Planet Meat**_

"_Why the hell did Frieza send us to this dump?" A large bald Saiyan with a black moustache and he wore a blue and yellow Saiyan armour with his tail wrapped around his waist. He had short black shorts underneath his armour that went down to his thighs. This was the former commander of the Saiyan Army, Nappa._

"_Frieza said that there were survivors lurking about and wanted us to eliminate them." A small Saiyan said bluntly, his hair firmly stood upwards, and had a prominent widow's peak. He had white and yellow battle armour and a blue jumpsuit underneath and his tail was wrapped around his waist. This Saiyan was known as Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyan's._

"_And he sends us to clean it up." Raditz said furiously._

_Nappa nodded and snarled, "This is for a weak cleanup crew, not a task for elite Saiyan warriors!"_

_Vegeta remained silent as he flew through the sky with his two Saiyan comrades, yet just like them, the fury was bubbling wrathfully inside of him. He, the Prince of Saiyan's one of the most powerful beings in the universe was doing a simple clean up mission. Every day since he was still a child, the fury and humiliation that formed inside of him from being forced to work for Frieza but it was starting to get close to the breaking point._

"_Hey look down there" Raditz said pointing towards a bunch of skeletons._

"_What is it?" Vegeta asked emotionlessly, what was so important about some dead Meatians. _

_Raditz began descending as he answered, "Those skeletons are different from the species of this planet."_

"_I see." Vegeta said as he and Nappa followed Raditz and once they got close to them, Nappa's eyes widened as he recognised them._

"_These were Saiyan's."_

"_What?" Raditz asked shocked._

_Vegeta frowned, "Are you positive about this Nappa?"_

_Nappa nodded, "Yes Vegeta, I saw a lot of them when I fought in the army."_

"_So these Saiyan's were killed when they attacked this planet." Vegeta said and then followed up in a disgusted tone, "To be killed by Meatians, the best warrior that they ever had only had a power level of 350. So for these Saiyan's to die is a disgrace and deserved to be wiped out."_

_As Vegeta said this, Raditz had been exploring the area until a shine of green caught his attention. He walked over and brushed away some of the sand and dust and his eyes widened when he discovered that it was a green scouter._

_He picked it up and tried turning it on but wasn't surprised to see that it was flat, and so he removed his scouter from his face. He took out the batteries from his scouter and put it into the old one and turned it on. _

_He smirked when it turned on and he activated the last audio that it recorded in order to discover who this scouter belonged to._

"_What you got there Raditz?" Nappa asked curiously as he saw the younger Saiyan fiddle around with some scouter's._

"_I found an intact scouter." Raditz answered gaining the attention of Vegeta, "I put the batteries that were in mine into this one in order to find out whose it was."_

"_Let me know when you do." Vegeta demanded and Raditz nodded._

_It only took a few seconds for Raditz to get the final recording up and as it begun; he closed his eyes and focused his mind on the conversation._

_**Scouter feed**_

"_Tora, my brother, don't tell me you allowed those meatheads to get the best of you guys."_

"_No way, you... should kn-know us... better than that Bardock."_

"_I thought so, but what happened then?"_

"_We were... ambushed by Dodoria and... his men."_

"_What? But Frieza was the one that ordered us here!"_

"_Yes... it was a... setup. Frieza... he wants us all... dead."_

"_What? Why? I mean... after all we have done for him... it doesn't make sense. We took jobs for him that even the elites didn't mess with and we still won. No one works like we do Tora, no one."_

"_We were becoming the best and... Frieza was... scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Of you Bardock... Frieza is scared of you. Scared... of what you might... become, you're getting too... strong. King Vegeta... is the strongest... Saiyan, but you're catching... up quickly and if a... lower class is... capable of that... then what about... the elites?"_

"_I see."_

"_Bardock... your sons... you've got... to get... them away... from... Frieza now... and get... Minami away too."_

"_Raditz is with the elites, I don't know where he is and Kakarot is about to head his way to Earth as we speak. And you have my word, I'll convince Minami to get away."_

"_That's good... good luck... Bardock. I'm sorry... that... I let you... down."_

"_No my brother, you could never let me down, you died like a true warrior."_

_**End Feed**_

_Raditz's eyes shot open as the feed finished. That was Bardock, his father and Tora his uncle. His uncle was killed by Dodoria, by Frieza because he was scared. And Kakarot. His younger brother was alive and on Earth._

_He looked at his two stronger comrades and could see that Nappa was getting restless and Vegeta was bored._

_He took the scouter off and Vegeta asked bluntly, "Well anything important?"_

"_Yes" Raditz breathed, "They weren't killed by the Meatians."_

"_What did you say?" Nappa questioned as Vegeta raised an eyebrow, waiting for Raditz to continue._

"_It was my father, Bardock and his team. My father arrived late for some reason and his whole team was dead except my uncle Tora. He said that they were ambushed by Dodoria and his men."_

"_What the hell did you say?!" Nappa inquired incredulously._

_It was Vegeta's reaction that sent shivers down Raditz's spine as he had asked in a whisper, a whisper that promised a most painful death if he didn't explain. _

"_Explain"_

_Raditz swallowed, "Here my lord, it's best if you hear it."_

_Vegeta snatched the scouter out of his hands before removing his own and put on Bardock's and listened to the recording. The moment he had finished, he took it off and crushed it with his fist and then questioned Nappa;_

"_Nappa, is your scouter off?"_

"_Ah yes Vegeta." Nappa said, "You told us to turn it off when it landed."_

"_Glad to see you can listen, Nappa." Vegeta said, "Now both of you listen carefully to my orders."_

_Both Saiyan's nodded and Vegeta explained with folded arms and a glare on his face, "Raditz, you are to go to Earth and bring your brother Kakarot back into the fold."_

"_I understand my lord." Raditz acknowledged, "But just so you know all the facts, Kakarot is a low level warrior."_

"_It doesn't matter." Vegeta said, if he looked disappointed in that knowledge, he didn't show it, "Every Saiyan will be needed for my plan to destroy Frieza. Nappa and I will finish the job here and then we will gather the other Saiyan's. Raditz, once you've got Kakarot, you're to send us a transmission and we will send you the co-ordinates of our location. Do you understand?"_

_Raditz nodded and immediately headed for his ship. Thankfully he had spare batteries in pod to put into his scouter._

**End of Flashback**

He didn't know Vegeta's plan just yet, but he was sure it was going to be an incredible one, but he wonder how much Vegeta would have to readjust his plan when he realised just how weak Kakarot was.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his scouter picked up a number of power levels that were headed his way. All of them were much larger than an average human, so he knew it must be a few warriors.

'_The highest power level is 334. Kakarot has a power level of 334 but surely he wouldn't come here to challenge me after what happened last time. Besides how would he even find me?'_

Raditz smirked and shook his head, his scouter really was malfunctioning, and he had to admit it was a relief to discover that the kid didn't really have a power level of 710. However his scouter beeped urgently indicating that the group of power levels was above him and he looked high into the sky and he did indeed see a group of people arrive. And one of them was Kakarot.

'_Wait, then that meant!'_ Raditz thought in horror as he looked towards the truck where Kakarot's kids were tucked away. _'The brat's power really is 710. Impossible!'_

He didn't have any more time to ponder this as the group of warriors landed on the field 10 metres away from him. They all landed steadily except for the old man, who was struggling to stand straight after all of that spinning.

"Look who decided to visit." Raditz said, "What do I owe the pleasure Kakarot? I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow, don't tell me you've killed 100 humans already?"

"Of course not!" Goku shouted angrily, "I'm here to get my son's back! Now where are they?!"

Raditz rolled his eyes irritably and pointed towards at the truck and told him, "Your brat's are in there."

"Goken, Gohan!" Goku shouted towards the tuck after floating a few metres into the air so that they could see him.

Both kids looked out the passenger window to see their father hovering in the air.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled happily, his tears vanishing and Goken shouted, "Kick his butt dad!"

Unbeknownst to them however Goku frowned as he saw his sons trapped in the truck, he knew that Gohan couldn't break out since he had no training unless he lost himself in his fury again but Goken should be able to break out easily. He smiled, looks like his son knew that he couldn't win and decided to wait for him. He wasn't just stronger than he was at his age but smarter to.

"I never imagined the possibility that Goku could have a brother like this." Yamcha said disgusted, "What kind of man kidnaps a couple of little kids."

Raditz smirked and tuned his scouter to read Yamcha's power level and it revealed that it was at 177.

"Oh" Raditz said amused, "And what kind of man cuts his own face to get some scars since he is too weak to even throw a punch."

Yamcha snarled, "You son of a bitch."

Raditz raised an eyebrow and turned to Goku whom had just landed back on the ground, "Oi Kakarot, he just insulted our mother."

"So what!" Goku retorted, "I don't have a mother!"

Raditz's narrowed, "That was a mistake Kakarot, our mother was almost the perfect warrior and I will not have you disrespect her like that!"

He is an elite warrior but even he didn't compare with his mother and father's power levels, unlike most lower class, his parents were able to break through all of their limitations. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break his limit's like his parents could and he couldn't help but respect them immensely for being able to do it.

"Enough of your family talk." Piccolo growled as he removed his cape and turban and Goku noticed that the cracks appear on the ground. "I came here to fight!"

'_His power just rose from 322 to 400.'_ Raditz thought curiously.

"You wear weighted clothing too Piccolo?" Goku asked as he prepared to remove his.

"Of course." Piccolo answered with a smirk, "It's a basic training method but an effective one."

"That's true" Goku commented as he removed his blue undershirt, wrist bands and boots leaving him bare footed.

'_Now Kakarot's power level has risen to 416.'_ Raditz thought before smirking, _'How interesting.'_

He then put his scouter to the other fighters,_ 'The 3 eye has a power level of 250, and the clown midget has 127. 206 is the power level of the bald midget and finally the old man has a power level of 139. This is going to be easy.'_

"HAHA!" Raditz laughed loudly, "You actually think that removing a few weights is going to do anything against me."

"I've had enough of this guy!" Yamcha yelled and shot towards Raditz despite his friends warning him not to.

Raditz smirked and as Yamcha threw a punch at his face but right at the last second, Raditz calmly bent his head to the right and dodged the punch. Before Yamcha could react, he coughed up blood from the fist that suddenly belted into his stomach.

He collapsed onto his knees, and with his arms, he held his stomach as his forehead touched the ground.

"Too easy." Raditz commented just as Krillin charged him from behind and Tien from the front. He blocked Tien's kick that had been aimed at the right side of his torso, with his right forearm. He quickly unwound his tail from his waist and it wrapped around Krillin's fist that he had attempted to hit Raditz with. He was taken by surprise and was thrown towards Tien and crashed into his stomach and both of them were sent into the ground.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted out worriedly, after seeing his friend get hit.

Raditz vanished the moment Piccolo and Goku had descended upon him and reappeared behind the warriors and elbowed them both in the back. Goku and Piccolo both skidded along the ground as they tried to regain their balance and once they succeed, they both looked back in shock.

"Shit, I didn't even see him move." Goku commented warily.

Piccolo scowled fiercely, a vein appearing on his forehead as he growled, "He is so much faster than he appears."

"This is bad." Roshi said after analysing Raditz's moves, "We cannot attack him individually; we're all going to have to work together."

"Wise words old man" Raditz laughed, "Even if all of you attacked me at once, it won't make a difference."

"Is that so?" Yamcha retorted as he stood back up and put himself in his fighting stance.

Both Krillin and Tien got back up and into their stances and Raditz glanced around amused as he saw he was surrounded. The earthlings stood around him in a circle, each of them in their stances preparing to attack him.

"Alright, everyone now, don't hold anything back!" Piccolo roared as he summoned a white aura and began to raise his power to his limit.

Roshi ripped off his shirt and called upon his full power and his former skinny body had changed as his muscle mass increased tremendously.

All of the others like Piccolo formed a white aura and began rising their power levels to their maximum as Raditz's scouter calculated all of their power levels.

'_The green one's has risen to 447 whilst Kakarot's is slightly higher at 450.'_ Raditz thought before checking the others. _'Scarface is at 250, three eyes is at 330 and the clown at 150. The old man's transformation certainly amusing, his power is at 230 and the bald midget is at 280.'_

"Interesting" Raditz said before getting into his own stance, "Show me what all of you can do!"

Goku was the first one to dash towards his older brother and his right forearm clashed with his brothers left. Goku then immediately broke away and swung his right leg at Raditz's but was calmly caught by Raditz's right hand and Raditz then smashed him into the ground.

He then threw Goku towards Piccolo whom had just shot towards him except Piccolo vanished in a burst of speed as Goku sailed past. He reappeared above him from behind a sent a kick at the back of Raditz's head but only hit air as Raditz ducked the attack. Piccolo attempted to follow up by firing a quick purple Ki blast from both hands and it engulfed Raditz causing an explosion of dust and rock that filled the air.

"Did he get him?" Yamcha asked as they waited for the debris to settle.

Piccolo was silent as he floated above the debris, he knew that Raditz had survived and so he focused on sensing his location. His eyes widened suddenly as he felt a sign of movement and just as he spun around, he received a back hand to the face and crashed into the ground.

Piccolo gathered himself by pulling himself onto his knees, his hands digging painfully into the ground as he coughed up some purple blood. Raditz laughed as he landed a metre away from the fallen green man and taunted, "You're far too slow and weak to do anything to me! I think I'll call you a slug, since you're slow and weak! HAHA!"

His taunts were interrupted when both Yamcha and Tien attack from opposite sides and they unleashed a furious flurry of punches and kicks. Raditz however skilfully dodged and blocked them all effortlessly, his strength and speed was far superior to both earthlings and then add in his greater fighting experience.

Just as he blocked another punch from Tien and dodged Yamcha's kick, he prepared himself to unleash his counterattack when suddenly he was grabbed by an invisible force and kept in place. It was only strong enough to hold him for a second but that was all the two earthlings needed as Tien punched his left cheek. Yamcha jumped into the air, and spun in a circle enabling him to get more power and momentum into his kick that sent him flying through the air, with a small trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"NOW KRILLIN!" Roshi shouted as he gathered a large ball of blue Ki in his hands that were cupped together and held next to the right side of his hip. Krillin stood a few metres away, in a similar position and together they shouted;

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!"

They both launched the attack towards the incoming Raditz whose eyes widened slightly when he saw the power the 2 large waves of Ki held. His eyes widened even further, when they joined together and created a solitary bigger beam.

'_Power level, 1,010!'_

Just as the large Kamehameha beam was seconds away from swallowing him up, he fired a powerful pink Ki blast at the ground and shot himself into the air at an incredible speed. However any type of relief that Raditz had when he sailed over the beam, vanished instantly as both Roshi and Krillin guided the blast in sync towards him.

'_They can guide their attack!'_ Raditz thought incredulously before throwing his left arm forward and shouted angrily, "Fine let's see what you can do!"

Just as he prepared to block the attack, his scouter picked up two power levels rise from behind him and another to his left. He glanced to his left and saw that Yamcha had fired his own Kamehameha at him and from behind, Tien and Chiaotzu had launched a dual Dodon Ray. Like the Kamehameha that Krillin and Roshi fired, the two thin yellow beam's had joined into one.

'_The yellow one has a power level of 900 and the other blue one is at 500. Then that means the total power of the beams is at 2,410! If they all hit, then I'll die!'_ Raditz thought desperately, but thankfully he knew a way out.

"Take this! Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted as he unleashed two large pink energy blasts, one from each hand. One of them smashed into the dual Kamehameha and the two blasts cancelled each other out whilst his other tore through the Dodon Ray forcing Tien and Chiaotzu to evade it. He braced himself and allowed the Kamehameha wave that Yamcha released envelop him.

"Dammit he deflected our attack!" Krillin said angrily.

"Not only that, he made sure to deflect ours and the Dodon Ray as they were the more lethal before taking Yamcha's head on." Roshi explained further, sweat dripping down his face as his sunglasses flashed, "This guy is on a whole different level than anyone I've ever encountered."

The result of Yamcha's attack was painful for the Z Warriors; he still contained a cocky smirk despite the light blood trickling down his nose from the Yamcha kicked. He also only had a few bruises on his arms and face, and his armour had a couple of scorch marks.

"Okay, I think I've played with all of you long enough." Raditz declared and then crouched slightly, clenching his fists tightly; he activated a white aura around himself and began charging to his full power.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Goku said after he spent that last few minutes coming up with a plan since he was pounded into the ground effortlessly.

"This is insane." Piccolo said wiping the blood from his lips, "To think he hadn't even been taking us seriously before now."

"Any ideas?" Goku asked his rival/enemy.

"Well, I do have one move that may be effective although I was saving this to use on you, it looks like I've got no choice but to use it now. However it will take me a minute to charge. Not to mention that it will be tough to hit him with, so he will need to be immobilised." Piccolo answered him gruffly.

Goku smirked, "Alright, I'll get you the time; if I can grab his tail then he will be ready for your attack."

"His tail?" Piccolo asked confused.

"Yeah, that is a Saiyan's weakness." Goku told him with a nod, "I remember when somebody used to grab my tail, it would drain me of my power and I was completely helpless. That is until I learnt how to toughen it up."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, "If you can toughen it up, what makes you think that he hasn't done that already?"

"I doubt it." Goku said confidently, "He is far too arrogant to think anyone will be able to grab it."

"Alright, if you're sure then go for it." Piccolo told him as he placed his index finger and middle finger on his right hand to his forehead.

"This isn't good." Yamcha said as Raditz finally stopped powering up as he reached his maximum power.

"Now" Raditz spoke up as he eyed the earthlings before they landed on Chiaotzu, 'Yes, he isn't physically strong so he must have some psychic powers.'

He gathered a small ball of pink Ki into his right hand and before any of the Z Warriors could react; he threw it and shouted at the same time towards Chiaotzu, "YOU FIRST!"

Chiaotzu was only just able to get his arms in front of his face in a protective gesture before he was engulfed by the attack and sent crashing into the ground. His body was covered in burns from the attack and his body was racked with pain yet he futilely tried to get back up.

"Chiaotzu! Are you okay?" Tien yelled fearfully, if his friend died again, then he was gone forever.

"I'm... alr...ight." Chiaotzu said roughly.

Raditz smirked, "That blast should have killed you."

He then looked over at the muscular old man, "However it's thanks to this old man that you're still alive."

"What do you mean?" Tien asked.

"The old man sent a mental burst that forced my blast to detonate prematurely." Raditz explained but then smirked at the now panting heavily Master Roshi, "However, humans aren't known to be experts with mental attacks, it probably used up the rest of his Ki."

"How do you know that?" Krillin asked.

Raditz shrugged, "All humans are weak."

Yamcha scowled, "Bastard, I'll show you."

Raditz responded by vanishing and reappearing in front of Yamcha and smashed him in the nose with his elbow. Yamcha grunted in pain as his nose broke and blood splattered his face and he was sent sailing into the air. Raditz materialized behind him and kicked him in the back sending him high into the air before speeding past him and then clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. He swung them down like a hammer into Yamcha's stomach and the long haired earthling collapsed hard into the ground.

"Yamcha!" Krillin shouted distracted with concern at the sight of his downed friend that he didn't sense the incoming danger.

"Krillin behind you!" Roshi shouted.

Krillin didn't turn around in time before he was kneed in his stomach and he coughed and the attack was followed up with an elbow into his back. Roshi didn't even see Krillin hit the ground as a fist suddenly appeared right in front of his face and he was punched into the ground.

'_I couldn't follow his movements at all.' _Tien thought astonished and fearfully at the speed that the Saiyan moved. In a matter of seconds, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi were out of commission.

"I can sense your fear." A voice whispered from behind him making all three of Tien's eyes to widen and he quickly attempted to spin and kick him but it was blocked easily.

"You're all so much off the pace of this fight." Raditz said with a smirk and backhanded Tien in the face and followed up with a barrage of punches to both the three eyed earthling's face and stomach. Tien could do nothing to defend himself from the onslaught and was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Too easy" Raditz commented until his scouter came to life with a power reading of 1,374.

He whirled around to see Piccolo charging an electric like Ki attack on his forehead and thought, 'Shit this could be troublesome. I can't believe I let myself be distracted by those weak earthlings.'

"Okay green man; show me what you can do!" Raditz said cockily and Piccolo responded with a smirk and asked him, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Raditz look confused for a moment before realisation settled in, _'Where the hell is Kakarot?'_

"When outnumbered, you should always have an idea on where all of your opponents are." Goku advised him after suddenly appearing behind his older brother and grabbed his tail. He made sure to grab it as close as possible to Raditz's body as whenever his tail was grabbed, the closer to his body it was, the more painful it became.

Raditz fell to the ground on his stomach as Goku squeezed his tail tightly and Raditz groaned, "Kakarot you bastard, let me go!"

"Yeah sure, I'll let you go so you can kill us." Goku said sarcastically.

Raditz growled as Piccolo chuckled, "Not bad Goku, now hold him for a few more seconds and don't let go!"

"Please" Raditz scoffed, "You don't have it in you, Kakarot; you won't kill your own brother."

"You're not my brother!" Goku retorted, giving Raditz's tail a tighter squeeze.

"I'm ready Goku!" Piccolo yelled and Raditz saw that the power level of the attack was at 1,440.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared as he threw his two fingers forward targeting Raditz and two yellow thin Ki beams were unleashed from his fingers. One remained straight while the other coiled around the straight beam.

Instead of fearing the incoming attack, Raditz smirked and stood up slightly and his tail suddenly wrapped around a surprised Goku's wrists and flipped him upside down into the trajectory of the beam. Goku screamed in pain as Piccolo's attack ripped through the area between his right upper peck and shoulder as Raditz was able to avoid the attack. However he wasn't quick enough to evade the attack as his left shoulder blade was destroyed and he also gained a big burn on that same shoulder.

His tail untangled from Goku's wrist while Goku landed on the ground painfully, his left arm instinctively reaching up to the hole in his right side in a furious yet futile attempt to rid of the pain. Piccolo on the other hand was panting because of the power he used up with the attack and he was certainly surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Didn't expect that to happen" Piccolo muttered despairingly, he was the only one capable of fighting now.

"HAHA!" Raditz laughed as he approached the injured Goku, "Did you really think that an Elite Warrior like me to have such an obvious weakness? The first thing we Saiyan Elites learn when we are children is to rid ourselves of that pathetic weakness!"

He smirked at Piccolo and goaded, "Well, come on, why don't you try your attack again?"

Piccolo didn't respond making Raditz laugh in victory and then sneered down at his younger brother and with his right foot; he pressed it down on Goku's gaping wound.

"AHHH!" Goku screamed as the grass underneath became drenched in blood and Raditz proclaimed, "You're finished Kakarot and you will now die a most painful death for betraying the Saiyan race!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Tell me honestly what you thought of the fight, they're not my strongest area, probably my only weaker area is my grammar. If you see areas that I can improve when writing the fights, then please tell me!**

**Power Levels:**

**Raditz (Base) = 1,200**

**Raditz (Full Power) = 1,500 **

**Raditz 100% Double Sunday = 2,000**

**Piccolo (Base) = 322 **

**Piccolo (w/o weighted clothing) = 400 **

**Piccolo (Full Power) = 447**

**Piccolo 100% Special Beam Cannon = 1,440**

**Goku (Base) = 334 **

**Goku (w/o weighted clothing) = 416 **

**Goku (Full Power) = 450 **

**Goku 100% Kamehameha = 950**

**Gohan = 15 **

**Gohan (Anxious) = 710**

**Goken (Base) = 85**

**Goken (Full Power) = 130**

**Krillin (Base) = 206**

**Krillin (Full Power) = 280**

**Krillin 100% Kamehameha = 560**

**Master Roshi (Base) = 139**

**Master Roshi (Full Power) = 230**

**Master Roshi 100% Kamehameha = 450**

**Tien (Base) = 250**

**Tien (Full Power) = 330**

**Tien 100% Dodon Ray = 660**

**Chiaotzu (Base) = 127**

**Chiaotzu (Full Power) = 150**

**Chiaotzu 100% Dodon Ray = 240**

**Yamcha (Base) = 177**

**Yamcha (Full Power) = 250**

**Yamcha 100% Kamehameha = 500**

**Now when I saw Base power, that is the state of their power when they are neither suppressing their Ki nor powering it up. When they launch a full powered Ki attack, their power level is increased because they are focusing all of their power into it.**


	4. The Battle's Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 4 – Preparations**

"I can't see anything from here!" Goken whined as both twins looked out the passenger's window. The truck was too far away for them to effectively see the fight.

"Do you think they have won yet?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Goken shook his head, "No then daddy would have came and got us."

He then powered up his fist and punched through the glass. The force of the punch caused the whole window to shatter enabling them to hear what was going on outside.

"I thought you couldn't break out!" Gohan shouted.

"I lied." Goken shrugged.

"Why?" Gohan asked confused.

Goken rolled his eyes, "What good would it have done? I can't beat him and he threatened to kill you if I tried."

"Oh" Gohan muttered when suddenly they heard a loud painful scream and both immediately knew who it was.

"That's daddy!" Gohan said worried.

"No way" Goken denied even though he knew it was, "It has to be that other guy. Dad can't lose."

Shaking his head, Gohan knew that it was his daddy. That other guy was hurting his daddy and he wouldn't get away with it. He would pay for it.

Goken was worried, he didn't know what to do, should he break out and help his dad? But what could he possibly do against someone his dad couldn't beat. However his thoughts were interrupted as he sensed a large Ki building up beside him much to his shock as he saw Ki gathering around Gohan.

Dad had told him that in his next lesson, he was going to learn how to sense Ki signatures, so for him to be able to sense it just showed how powerful the amount of Ki Gohan was gathering.

_'How is he generating this much power?'_

"I won't let him hurt my DADDY!" Gohan roared as his body exploded with Ki and he shot head first into the roof of the truck and broke through it easily. Goken was stunned for a moment but then quickly shook it off and jumped out of the truck and ran after Gohan.

He stopped a few metres behind Gohan who was currently glaring ferociously at Raditz. The shocked Saiyan had his foot pressed hard onto Goku's wound both looking shocked at the sudden appearance none more than Goku. Piccolo was fifty metres away also surprised by the sudden increase in power from Gohan. However he immediately used this distraction to begin preparing another Special Beam Cannon.

"Power level is at 1,370. That's impossible for a kid and yet it is still going up!" Raditz said astounded.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Gohan screamed and shot forward surrounded by yellow Ki towards Raditz and head butted him in the chest. Raditz yelled in pain as his Saiyan armour cracked from the force and some of the broken pieces pierced his chest as he staggered back.

Gohan landed back on the ground, his rage disappearing and he approached his fallen father who was staring at him in shock. Gohan gasped as tears came to his eyes at the sight of his father's wound.

"Gohan." Goku gasped, "You've got to run away. Take your brother and go."

"But daddy" Gohan complained wanting to somehow help him but not knowing how. However he was interrupted.

"Hey kid, that's some power you have." Raditz said as he walked towards Gohan, holding his chest with his left hand. It was then his scouter read Gohan's power level and it was at level 15.

"What the fuck?" He asked dumbfounded, "Where the hell did all that power you had go to?"

"What power?" Gohan asked timidly.

Raditz growled before backhanding the small boy sending him flying a few metres before crashing into the ground unconscious. He then headed towards Gohan as Goku tried to get up desperately and pleaded, "Please don't! He's just a boy!"

Raditz turned back and smirked at Goku, "That may be true Kakarot, but he is a boy that has a greater power than either you or me."

He turned back to Gohan ignoring Goku's pleas and raised his right arm in the air as it cackled with electricity as he gathered Ki into his hand.

_'Nobody has wounded me like this my nephew. You have the power of a true Saiyan and I will give you the death that is worthy of a Saiyan.'_

Just as Raditz brought his hand down ready to unleash the Ki blast however his scanner beeped up a reading making him stop the attack. He saw a blue Ki blast charging towards and he dodged most of it at the last minute and the remaining shoulder armour piece was blasted off leaving a slight burnt mark on his shoulder.

He spun around to his left and saw that the other brat hand both arms forward, panting slightly. Looking into his scouter he saw that it had a reading of 130 and fading slightly causing him to smirk and he said, "I see." Raditz grinned, "So my other nephew wants to play? Fine by me!"

Raditz then closed his eyes for a second before opening them and his smirk increased, "Yes I I've changed my mind. Kakarot is worthless right now; he is only capable of being cannon fodder. The unconscious brat is weak but has a huge hidden power that will be very useful when trained and you can already summon up your own strength consciously. I will take both of you and turn you into true Saiyan's."

It was then he fired the Ki blast that he had prepared to use it on Gohan towards Goken. Goken raised his arms in a protective gesture in front of his face attempting to block the attack however instead of throwing it at Goken's body he aimed it at the ground a few metres in front of him. The explosion had enough force to send Goken through the air and he landed painfully into the ground, face first and he struggled to get back up.

Raditz confidently walked towards his injured brother and held out his palm towards him and began gathering pink Ki.

"This is goodbye Kakarot." Raditz said solemnly, "It's a shame that I have to kill you, but since you won't join me otherwise, I've got no choice. Don't worry; I'll raise your kid's to be very powerful Saiyan's."

Goku couldn't do anything but scream in pain as his older brother's blast enveloped him and moments later he knew no more.

Once the smoke cleared, there lay the corpse that was Goku, his body was completely covered in burnt blood. His upper left torso along with his head and arm were completely vaporised.

Piccolo almost lost control of his attack after seeing his nemesis being killed; his whole purpose for living had suddenly been snuffed away. Fury he had never felt before began to rise within him and he used it to fuel his attack; this Saiyan would pay for taking away his prey!

Goken looked on with wide eyes and began to tremble as it began to slowly sink in that his dad was dead. Killed by his own brother. Tears fell from his eyes; he could never imagine a scenario where he would kill Gohan, so how could his uncle do that? He then felt something inside of him, a surge of emotion and Ki that he had never felt before, the angrier he got, the better it felt and so he let it consume him. He would kill his uncle for taking his father away from him; he would kill his uncle for hurting and threatening to kill his brother. He would kill his uncle because he wanted to!

Raditz looked at his brother's corpse sorrowfully, he really did wish he didn't have to end Kakarot's life, but betraying the Saiyan race was an instant death. It was one of their laws that Vegeta had told them still applied. His thoughts were interrupted when his scouted suddenly came to life and read a power level of 500.

He turned in the direction that the power was coming from, mentally cursing all of these large powers popping up from nowhere. His eyes widened when he saw that Goken had gotten back to his feet and his right arm was crackling with yellow Ki.

'_His power is still rising.'_ Raditz thought furiously but then the advanced tuning in his scouter picked up a more specific source. _'No wait, it's not power from his body that's rising; the power I'm picking up is sorely the Ki is forming in his hand. I've never seen this before, how is his attack increasing so much more than what his body was capable of. It's now up to 1,030!'_

"You. Will. Pay!" Goken said furiously through gritted teeth as the Ki began to take shape over his hand. It formed into a sharp blade that covered his whole hand and up to his mid forearm and extended 30cm from his fingertips.

'_Power level is 2,060!'_ Raditz thought incredulously.

Goken shot towards him and slashed at his uncle's torso but Raditz was able swiftly avoid it but immediately had to duck as Goken jumped up and aimed for his head. Raditz smirked as he kept dodging Goken's furious attack, _'This isn't as worrying as I thought it would be. The blade may have an enormous power but brat is still going as fast as he can for someone with a power of 130.'_

He jumped back 10 metres to gain some distance as Goken's fury grew and his Ki blade extended another few centre metres.

'_It's now up to 2,500! I better put a stop to this in case he gets a lucky hit!'_ Raditz thought until his scouter picked up another power level that read 1,587.

He whirled around to see Piccolo unleashing his drilling Ki blast again and he tried to dodge it but unfortunately for Raditz, he was unable to avoid it. He roared in pain as he felt it drill right through his left leg, not only had the attack been stronger but faster as well.

Piccolo smirked at the result of his attack while he panted heavily, unfortunately for him, he had very little Ki left.

"You fucking slug!" Raditz growled as he struggled to stay standing and was forced to put all of his weight on his right leg and balanced on it. Blood poured down his leg from all sides, and he grimaced in pain, thankfully his scouter read that Piccolo's power was decreasing rapidly, and so he gathered some Ki into his hand and launched it at the green man.

Piccolo raised his arms in a defensive posture and took the attack head on. The explosion sent him flying a few metres, before he hit the ground harshly but remained alive and conscious. However, his body had several scorch marks and half of his purple gi that covered his torso had been ripped apart.

Raditz couldn't even smirk in satisfaction through the pain as suddenly his stomach spasmed due to the hit he had received from Gohan. Regrettably for Raditz's, he had been so focused on his pain that he forgot the enraged half Saiyan from behind until he felt a sharp blade slashed him in the back, from his upper right shoulder to his left hip.

He roared in pain and fell to one knee before he gathered what little strength he could. He focused it all into his fist and backhanded the enraged boy, sending him skidding on the ground and Raditz sighed in relief when he saw the Ki blade dissipate. He fell to both knees and his fists grasped the ground tightly as he tried to shake away the pain but he couldn't. The wounds on his back, leg and stomach were excruciating especially his back and leg and it took everything that he had just to stay conscious.

He used all of his will power to stand up and float slightly into the air. He headed towards his ship as a voice shouted out;

"You're leaving already?"

He turned slightly to see Piccolo struggling to get back up much to his frustration, "Why don't you just stay down!"

"No way!" Piccolo denied, "Not when I see that you're running away!"

"You don't have any power left." Raditz grounded out as he continued to struggle to stay airborne and slowly headed towards his ship. His scouter indicated that Piccolo only had a power level of 10, which meant that he had nothing left to attack with.

"I will be back!" Raditz vowed, "Kakarot might have been the only one to die now, but I'll finish the job."

Piccolo smirked, "I'm afraid not, and it won't be long until Goku is back among the living."

Raditz's narrowed and despite the pain he was in, he was too curious about Piccolo's statement to leave just yet.

"What do you mean?"

Piccolo chuckled painfully, "On this planet we have things called dragon balls and when all gathered, it grants any wish. No doubt Goku's friends will collect them and wish him back within the month. So when you come back, this time we will be ready!"

Piccolo could see Raditz enter his pod but then he heard Raditz's reply and it sent chills down his spine.

"Thank you for the info green man. Thanks to my scouter which is also a transmitter, Prince Vegeta heard everything that had transpired here. The information about the dragon balls will be very useful to him and he will come to make a wish. One year slug, in one year we will return and destroy you all!"

Piccolo couldn't muster up the strength to blast the ship that had begun to leave the atmosphere and due to his lack of Ki he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

**Unknown Planet**

"Raditz retreated." Nappa said as he dug into some meat whilst sitting on a log near the campfire.

"That was disgraceful!" Another Saiyan declared. He stood at 6'2" and he was bulky similar to Nappa but was slightly thinner; he had short shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green jump suit, and blue and brown Saiyan Armour. His name is Kukamber and was 31 years old.

"Not really." A smaller Saiyan shrugged, he was the smallest Saiyan among the group at 5'2". He had short spiky black hair and had a red jumpsuit underneath his black and yellow Saiyan armour. His name is Panbukin and he was 25 years old.

"How is it not?" The other male Saiyan who stood at 7'3", he was known as the largest Saiyan in existence and like Nappa he wore small black shorts underneath is black and brown Saiyan armour. He had long black hair that fell down to his shoulders and a black shaggy beard that covered half of his face. His name is Paseri and he was 44 years old.

"Because he was outnumbered 7-1 initially against warriors who were capable of raising their power levels significantly and one of them was another Saiyan albeit a weak one. Then there is the other two half Saiyan children, both had some amazing hidden power, the fact that he got away was quite astonishing." Panbukin told him with a bored tone.

Kukamber snorted, "If it was me then I would have won."

Panbukin smirked, "Raditz may be weaker than you, but he is a far more skilled fighter than you are."

"What did you say?" Kukamber stood up furiously.

Panbukin yawned, "The day you are able to win a fight with skill or intelligence instead of brute strength is the day that Zukania fucks you."

"And that is never going to happen in this life or the next." A female voice interrupted, she stood taller than Panbukin but shorter than Vegeta. She was at 5'4" with long light brown hair in a ponytail that descended down to her mid back. She also had black eyes and a faint scar across her cheek and she wore a purple jumpsuit under her yellow and white Saiyan Armour. She was 30 years old.

Kukamber sneered at her, "We'll see about that, there are very few of us left after all and you are the only pure-blooded female left."

"I know" Zukania said bluntly, "But even if you and me were the last remaining Saiyan's, I'd choose death before even touching you."

"You bitch!" Kukamber growled but before he could retort anymore, Vegeta interrupted them all angrily.

"Silence!"

They all fell silent and looked at the furious Vegeta, "While Raditz's defeat is... disappointing. You all seem to be missing the most important fact. What Raditz learnt of the dragon balls is extremely useful, imagine it, if they do indeed work, then we can wish for anything. Think about it, eternal youth, or immortality."

Seeing their wide eyes as they realised just what that would mean, Vegeta grinned victoriously, "With this information, I think we can forgive Raditz for his defeat, no doubt he will be eager to redeem himself. We will head out now to Earth and thanks to the dragon balls we will be able to overthrow Frieza and his family."

The Saiyan warriors yelled victoriously and headed for their pods as Vegeta entered his and immediately took off. He grinned in excitement, finally the break he needed to destroy Frieza. He quickly relayed a transmission to Raditz's pod telling him to meet them on Earth in one year and he would get it when he is healed.

Just as he was preparing to enter hibernation mode, his thoughts turned to his remaining Saiyan comrades. Initially they were crucial to his plans to destroy Frieza but now, the opportunity to gain immortality ripped that plan apart. His comrades would soon be no more use to him, well all but Zukania, she would be needed to provide some offspring plus she was very good in bed. Now he had to think about his fellow Saiyan's fates once he became immortal.

Kukamber was an annoyance, sorely focusing on brute strength rather than skill. Kukamber delighted in destruction, killing and raping women from all species. It was only the fact that Kukamber was a Saiyan that he left him alive, but the second he gained immortality, he would end his life. Kukamber reminded him of Frieza too much.

Panbukin was a little smart ass that mainly focused on speed, he could move faster than Nappa despite his power level being 4,000 less than Nappa. He was clearly the most modest of the Saiyan's and wasn't afraid to openly express the skills of other species. He was one member that Vegeta didn't mind having as an ally, so he would spare his life once he became immortal.

Paseri was easily the 3rd strongest Saiyan alive, stronger than Zukania but weaker than he and Nappa. He didn't talk much, preferring to let his fists do the talking and like Kukamber, he relied mainly on brute strength. But what made him extremely dangerous was his defensive power, he could withstand a lot of damage, far more than somehow at his power level should be able to handle. He would only end his life if he had to.

Zukania was a beautiful Saiyan, and she knew it and used her looks to help distract her opponent. He had seen many strong male warriors succumb to her sorely on her seductive skills and while distracted, she would eliminate them. She was vital for the revival of the Saiyan race, so she was a certain one to keep around. Besides, the only Saiyan that she had ever slept with was himself and only wanted to sleep with him, so that was a nice bonus.

Raditz had some decent fighting skills; he was definitely more skilled than Paseri, Nappa and Kukamber. Unfortunately his power level wasn't very impressive, but it should increase a decent amount should he recover from the battle on Earth. He would probably become stronger than Kukamber which just increases the reasons to eliminate Kukamber. He would let Raditz live, with a parent like Bardock who had been recorded as the first ever lower class to reach a power level of 10,000, then perhaps Raditz might be able to gain that talent. Plus he was obedient unlike Paseri, Nappa and Kukamber, if either of them gained the power to defy him, then they wouldn't be hesitative to do so.

Finally his thoughts turned to Nappa, the Saiyan that stayed by his side since he was a child and he couldn't deny his loyalty. However, he was easily controlled by his power and Vegeta knew that if his loyalty to him would be erased if he became stronger than him. He was easily angered and could lose control of his emotions and become sloppy but he was a good companion to have. Like Paseri, he would kill Nappa only if he had to.

All of his Saiyan comrades were elite warriors and finally he thought of the other 3 Saiyan's in existence.

The two half Saiyan brats were certainly interesting; they both seemed to have some hidden potential. Even though they were only half breeds, it was a good idea that Raditz had come up with as they could be useful against Frieza and all of his minions. If all goes well, not only will he be immortal but he will have weeded out the incompetent among his group and gained a few promising warriors.

And finally there was Kakarot. From what he heard over the scouter, the earthlings will have revived him by the time they arrive. His power level was pitiful but it couldn't be helped, not only did he lose his memory of his heritage at a young age, but he was raised in a planet that had very little gravity. He had technically died for his crime of betraying the Saiyan race, so his life will depend on how much he increases his power within the year. If he could raise his power to over 1,500, then he would offer him a chance to rejoin the Saiyan race, but if he didn't, well he would be destroyed permanently this time.

Oh yes, soon his dream of defeating Frieza was only a year away from beginning. His last thought before entering hibernating was,

'_Earth is going to be interesting.'_

Vegeta had no idea how much stronger he would become thanks to what he learns on Earth.

**Otherworld – King Yemma's Desk**

Goku looked around confused as stood in an open area outside of a large house that had to be 30m high. The last thing that he remembered was Raditz unleashing a blast at him before seeing nothing but black and woke up here. Looking around he saw that the place was filled with yellow clouds and he rubbed his head in confusion when he suddenly noticed something hovering above his head. He grabbed it with his hand and by the feel of it; he figured that it must be some kind of halo.

'_That means that I'm dead'_ Goku thought miserably, _'Dammit that means Gohan, Goken and the others are in danger!'_

"I wouldn't worry Goku." A familiar voice spoke up and Goku saw Kami standing at the entrance of the house.

"Kami what are you doing here?" Goku asked fearfully, did this mean that Piccolo had died and he was now stuck here since the dragon balls vanish.

"Relax Goku" Kami said calmly, "I have the ability to travel between the living world and other world, and I brought you here to be trained."

Goku sighed in relief but then immediately asked, "What about the others?!"

Kami smiled and quickly explained what had transpired in the fight with Raditz and the threat that would soon arrive.

"So I'm here for training then?" Goku asked.

"Correct" Kami answered and signalled Goku to follow him. He walked towards the entrance with Goku trailing behind him slightly.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked curiously.

"We have to go see King Yemma to get permission for you to receive training from King Kai."

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "King Yemma?"

"He is in charge of deciding if a soul should go to hell or heaven by judging the life they lived." Kami answered.

"So if you've done all good things in your life, you go to heaven and if you're bad, then you go to hell." Goku stated trying to understand how it all worked.

"Not exactly, it isn't as black and white, as that" Kami told him, "For those pure good and pure evil it is that simple but majority of the time, the case is much more complicated."

"How'd you mean?"

"Okay I'll give you an example, let's say you're against someone that is completely out of your league. None of your best attacks have any effect and you are on your own, and your opponent forces you to choose who to kill. Your sons or 1,000 innocent people? Which choice do you make?"

"Neither!" Goku replied vehemently.

Kami rolled his eyes, "Yes I know that Goku, but for arguments sake, you have to choose. Do you kill your own flesh and blood to save the lives of 1,000 innocent people or sacrifice 1,000 strangers to save your flesh and blood?"

Goku frowned and looked away; he could never make that decision.

"Now answer me this." Kami said after seeing that Goku didn't have an answer, "Can you blame someone for making that choice?"

Goku bit his lip and answered, "I don't know."

Kami nodded approvingly, "So then how are they judged when they are forced into that situation? That is something King Yemma must decide."

"I see." Goku acknowledged before asking, "So if you are sent to hell, it's permanent?"

"Not necessarily." Kami explained, "If before their death, they showed signs of remorse, than they will be given a certain amount of time in hell and if they truly regret their actions then they can be put into heaven. Of course with strict restrictions and are monitored closely."

"I got you." Goku answered as they entered the large house and to Goku's astonishment, behind a very large desk sat a large red ogre. He wore a light purple suit, with an orange tie and had a large black beard, two horns and a helmet.

"Next!" The ogre yelled out and Kami gave Goku a small nudge indicating him to step up.

"Name?" Yemma asked him with slight interest, you don't see someone walk in with their body every day.

"Son Goku."

The file containing all of Goku's past somehow magically appeared in hands and he gave it a quick scan.

"I see, it's a very good file indeed, saving the Earth, which explains why he still has his body. Definitely worthy of going to heaven." Yemma mused to himself.

"Keep my body?" Goku whispered to Kami in confusion.

"When somebody is sent to heaven, usually the keep their upper body but their lower body is formed into a tail." Kami told him, "Also any Ki abilities that they had when they were alive are gone. But when they come to this checkout, they're in the form of a small white cloud and depending where they end up, their form adjusts. Those with no special abilities that are sent to hell, never get their bodies back but those that are evil with high Ki keep their full bodies but are unable to use any power."

"So why do they get to keep their bodies if they're bad?"

Kami smirked, "Because it's worse to have your full body but not to be able to use any of their skills. Majority of the Saiyan race is in this predicament."

"I still don't see why they don't lose their bodies." Goku said.

Yemma spoke up, interrupting Kami, with annoyance in his voice, "If you two are done, I will have someone to escort Goku to Heaven."

"Actually King Yemma sir, I would like to ask permission for Goku to take the Snake Way." Kami asked the large ogre who couldn't mask the shock from appearing on his face.

"Let me get this straight." Yemma answered, "You want him to give away his chance to go to Heaven and instead, go on the perilous journey that is Snake Way?"

"Yes!" Kami answered bluntly, "There are a group Saiyan's that will arrive on Earth in one year and if Goku doesn't receive training from King Kai, then in a single day, you will have 6 billion souls waiting to be sorted."

"6 Billion" Yemma pondered and he let out a large sigh, "Whilst it wouldn't be the first time that I've had to do sort that amount at once, that doesn't mean that it isn't a pain in the ass. I grant permission for Goku to travel across Snake Way to receive training from King Kai."

Kami smiled in relief whilst Goku tilted his head in puzzlement, "Who is King Kai? And what is Snake Way?"

"King Kai is one of the four Kai's that oversees the universe." Yemma explained, "He is watches over the Northern region of the universe, not only that, he is also a martial arts master with some powerful techniques. Snake Way is the path you must take to get to him, and it is roughly 1,000,000 kilometres long."

"1,000,000 kilometres!" Goku shouted in disbelief.

"That's correct." Yemma said grimly, "And you will have to make the journey yourself but beware Goku, you have chosen to pass on your chance to go to heaven. If you fall of Snake Way, then you will fall into hell and you will never be able to leave. There will be nothing that I, King Kai or Kami can do to get you out. Even if you are wished back to life, no matter what you do with that second chance, the instant you die again, your soul will immediately transport back to hell. Did you get that Goku?"

Goku nodded and grinned at the ogre, "Yeah I understand. Thank you!"

Yemma then pointed to one of the exits that was at the northern part of the room and instructed him, "Go through that door and someone will take you to Snake Way!"

Goku nodded but before he could head in that direction, Kami informed him, "Goku, I'll tell the others back on Earth to wish you back in a year's time."

"Thanks Kami." Goku said gratefully.

"And one more thing Goku" Kami said, "You should remove your weighted clothing before entering Snake Way, your first objective is to get to King Kai's as quick as possible."

"Good idea." Goku agreed as he ran towards the exit, "See you in a year!"

'_It would be best to get back to Earth and inform everyone of the situation.'_ Kami thought as he left other world.

**Earth – Battlefield, sometime later.**

Piccolo groaned as he opened his eyes after his body was suddenly filled with energy and he growled when he saw that Kami stood above him.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Nice to see you two, Piccolo." Kami responded sarcastically.

Piccolo stood up and glanced around at his surroundings and saw that Korin was preparing to give the unconscious fighters some Senzu beans. He then noticed that Goku's left over corpse had disappeared and Kami answered his question before he even asked.

"I've sent Goku to King Kai in the other world for training in order to fight the incoming Saiyan's."

Piccolo was startled for a moment, "You know that?"

"Of course" Kami explained, "I kept a close eye on the battle and I heard everything."

"I see." Piccolo said before noticing that Korin had yet to give Goken and Gohan a bean yet and he immediately used his psychic abilities and summoned the both them to him. Seeing Kami's and Korin's confused and worried faces he assured them,

"Don't worry; I'm going to train them to help fight against the Saiyan's."

Kami frowned, "This isn't like you Piccolo."

Piccolo snorted and glared at his other half, "Of course it isn't, but I've got no choice. I can't rule this world if the Saiyan's wipe us all out."

"I see."

"I'll make sure these brats will be strong enough to fight in a year's time, so tell Goku that he will see them then." Piccolo told him before flying off with both Son twins.

"Are you sure it's wise for him to train the boys?" Korin asked his friend. Kami frowned as he looked at his small white cat friend and smiled slightly.

"I think it will be alright, there seems to be a slight change to him." Kami replied, "I think he may have the same feeling about the outcome of this fight as I do."

"And that is?" Korin pressed curiously.

Kami shook his head however, "I'll tell you later old friend, but for now I think we should focus on healing the others. They need to begin training immediately."

Korin nodded, "No doubt, if these Saiyan's are as or more powerful than the one they just fought then we are in real trouble."

"Yes, that's why I had Goku attempt to reach King Kai in order to possibly gain the power to defeat them." Kami informed, "However the situation isn't so bleak, the Saiyan's aren't undefeatable, and these Earthlings do have the potential to defeat them."

"Really?" Korin asked shocked.

"If they succeed in their training, they have a chance." Kami replied, "Now let's heal them and take all but Roshi to the lookout."

"Very well." Korin said and pulled out the Senzu beans and began feeding them to the unconscious fighters.

**Snake Way**

"So this is Snake Way" Goku thought out loud in awe as he gazed upon the large stone head of a snake. He quickly shred his weighted clothing which left him barefooted and only wore his orange gi.

"I better get started; I don't have much time to waste!" He shouted and soared into the air and began his journey across Snake Way.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**To further explain Goken's 'hidden ability', unlike Gohan who in his rage taps into a vase well of Ki and unleashes it all on his opponent. Goken in his rage, has the power to pool all of his Ki into a condense melee attack thus creates the Ki blade. However his actual speed or power coming from his body doesn't change. So he may have an attack with the power of 2,500 but his body is only capable of moving as fast as his 130 Power Level let's him.**

**Power Levels:**

**Goken (Ki Blade) = 2,500**

**Kukamber (Base) = 2,000**

**Panbukin**** (Base) = 2,700**

**Zukania (Base) = 3,700**

**Paseri (Base) = 4,500**

**Nappa (Base) = 5,000**

**Vegeta (Base) = 12,000**


	5. Training Commences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Chapter 5 – Training Commences**

"No that's impossible! Goku can't be dead!" Krillin shouted in denial as he stood on Kami's lookout.

Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu looked at Kami whom had just informed them of Goku's face looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid it is." Kami told them softly.

Krillin fell to his knees and tears began falling from his eyes, it was his fault that Goku was dead. If only he had been stronger, if only he had actually pushed himself to his limit when training. If he had done this in the last 5 years, then maybe he wouldn't have lost so easily and could've possibly saved his best friend.

"Dammit!" Yamcha growled to himself as he tried to hold back his tears. He wasn't even able to damage the Saiyan in the slightest, and then he was knocked out so easily. He spent more time focusing on a struggling relationship with Bulma and his baseball career that he neglected his training too much.

Tien bowed his head in respect for his friend, Goku was the one that inspired him that he could become strong and do it without having to be heartless. Thanks to Goku, he was much stronger when he embraced his kinder side than when he trained under Crane who encouraged his ruthlessness. Thankfully, Goku could still be revived by the dragon balls but he would have to up his training so he isn't so easily beaten in battle again.

Chiaotzu wiped away a few tears that slipped out, he wasn't as close to Goku as his three friends, but he looked up to him immensely, only second to Tien. He would always be grateful to Goku for getting Tien onto the right path because Chiaotzu knew that Tien was never happy training under Crane.

"He can and will be revived with the dragon balls remember? So he will be back in a year's time, currently he is trying to reach King Kai and to study under him." Kami explained to them all.

"Who is King Kai?" Tien asked curiously.

"One of, if not, the greatest Martial Arts teacher ever." Kami answered deciding to skip over all the details.

Despite the pain of losing his best friend coursing through his body, Krillin couldn't help snort, "Figures that even dead, Goku still tries to find the best person to help make him stronger."

Yamcha chuckled through his despair, "That is just like Goku."

"We're all going to have to train harder than ever before if we ever want to catch up with him when he comes back." Tien said with a grin, resolving himself to train harder than he ever had.

"I'm afraid that surpassing Goku is something you will have to concentrate on later." Kami told them solemnly much to their confusion, "Unfortunately we have a much more serious matter that we have to attend with in a year's time."

"What are you talking about?" Chiaotzu asked fearfully.

"In a year's time Raditz will return along with the rest of the Saiyan's, and all of them are stronger than Raditz." He told them seriously, this was a threat that made King Piccolo's threat seem like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"What?!" Tien asked stunned at the thought of stronger Raditz's.

"Are you serious?" Yamcha questioned terrified.

"No it can't be!" Chiaotzu shouted.

"You have to be mistaken!" Krillin pleaded.

"It's true." Kami told them sadly, "And I'm afraid that at your current levels, you will be like insects to them, nothing more than an annoyance."

"Oh man, so what are we going to do?!" Krillin questioned in disbelief.

"It's up to all of you, but if you want to, I will train you all." Kami told them, "But I must warn you, it will be the most brutal training you will have to go through. The training that Goku received from me will be tame compared to what is in store for you."

"I'm in!" Krillin said first, determination shone through his eyes, he wouldn't slacken off again. He would become strong enough to help Goku fend off the Saiyan's.

"Me too!" Yamcha yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

Tien nodded, "Of course I'm in. Who else gets the chance to train under the Guardian of the Earth?"

"If Tien is in, then I am too." Chiaotzu said happily.

Kami nodded pleased, "I've sent Roshi with task of informing Goku's wife what happened and to gather the rest of the dragon balls."

Krillin shivered, "Poor Master Roshi, Chi-Chi's temper is terrifying."

"No argument there." Yamcha agreed.

"Wait what about Gohan and Goken?" Krillin couldn't help but ask, concerned for his friends sons.

"Piccolo is training them." Kami answered them much to their horror.

"You let Piccolo take them?!" Yamcha asked shocked.

"Why?" Tien asked curiously, "Why didn't you take them and teach them alongside us?"

Kami closed his eyes as he answered, "Piccolo is beginning to change. It may only be slightly, and I can still sense the evil inside of him, but there is something different hidden deeply."

"King Piccolo would never train the sons of his greatest nemesis under any circumstances." The black genie known as Mr. Popo, the assistant to the Guardian of the Earth said.

"Yes, you're right Mr. Popo." Kami breathed, "Let's not forget that whilst he might have only fought alongside you all for his own reasons, he did fight to defend the Earth. And now to defeat the incoming Saiyan's, he is willing to train them both despite the fact that they may be stopping him from taking over the world."

"That's all and good in all." Krillin said, "But you haven't explained why you let him take both of Goku's sons?"

"Like me, I believe Piccolo has foreseen it." Kami answered.

"Foreseen what?" Chiaotzu asked curiously.

"In a year's time, Piccolo and I will die."

"What?"

"Kami, you can't be serious?" Mr. Popo questioned fearfully.

"I'm afraid it's true, whether it's Piccolo losing his life against the Saiyan's or I succumb to old age, I cannot say. If Piccolo has read my mind, then perhaps he wishes to pass on his knowledge before he dies; even if it's to the sons of his mortal enemy."

"I see." Krillin acknowledged.

"Enough talk." Kami suddenly barked getting everyone out of their sombre moods, "Gohan and Goken will be fine with Piccolo. Now we need to focus on your training, are you all ready to be begin?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Alright then, now once I heard that the Saiyan's were coming to Earth, I immediately contacted King Kai and asked for his advice on how I can train you. He told me that there were 6 basic Ki skills that are needed in order to break your limits."

"Our limits?" Tien asked curiously.

"Yes, martial arts training can only take you so far, in order to get truly strong, you have to increase your Ki. Now these 6 skills that you need to learn are; raising your Ki, Ki blasts, flight, sensing Ki's, channel Ki into your physical attacks and the last is suppressing your Ki. Until you can learn all 6 of these skills, you will always be restricted in your fighting. Now I believe you can all, fly, fire Ki blasts, channel Ki into your physical attacks and raise your Ki. Correct?"

The four warriors nodded and Kami turned to his assistant, Mr. Popo, "I'll let you take it from here Popo, teach them the two skills which they lack."

"Understood Kami."

"Wait you're not teaching us this stuff?" Yamcha questioned a bit tiffed that he wasn't being trained by Kami like he thought he would.

"No, none of you are ready for the training I'm going to implement. Besides when it comes to this stuff, Mr. Popo is far the superior teacher."

With that Kami left the warriors to begin training as he entered his private chambers, hopefully they could learn that quickly as there was still much to do. Thankfully the Saiyan's also had limited Ki skills but had the advantage of receiving zenkai and of course being raised on a planet that was 10x stronger than Earth's. Perhaps he might have them take a crack at using the hyperbolic time chamber, he hoped they could last longer than when Goku went in there.

**Piccolo and the Son twins**

Piccolo landed with both boys still unconscious under his arms, he arrived at an open area among a forest, and it had large mountains all over the place and short grass. He smirked; this place would be perfect as it didn't have any people around for at least 100 miles, so there training wouldn't be interrupted.

Now all he had to do was work out how he was going to train the two brats. The one named Goken already knew some of the basics, so it was probably okay to go straight into the sparring. The other though, didn't have any control, so the good old survival training was the best way to get it under control.

He walked over to a small lake and threw Gohan in and it was only seconds before Gohan spluttered awake before flinching and rubbed his head where Raditz hit him. He looked around at his surroundings before noticing Piccolo which made his eyes widened and he screamed;

"Daddy! Where are you?! The bad Piccolo man has me!"

"Enough!" Piccolo barked and Gohan froze from the volume. Gohan looked at him fearfully and took notice of the body that was under Piccolo's arm.

"Goken!" He shouted, "What did you do to my brother?!"

Piccolo grew annoyed at the boy's whining, "Shut up! Your brother is just unconscious from the fight with Raditz, do you remember him?"

Gohan nodded timidly and Piccolo told him surprisingly solemnly, "Your father is dead. He was killed by the man that kidnapped you."

Gohan's eyes widened, "W-what, my dad's dead?!"

"Don't cry!" Piccolo roared scaring Gohan's tears away, "I'm sure your dad has told you about the dragon balls."

Gohan nodded.

"Good, well your dad's friends will begin gathering the balls immediately and use them to bring your father back but until then, you're with me to train. I'm going to make you into one of the best fighters in the world."

"But I don't want to be a fighter; I want to be an orthopaedist." Gohan protested weakly.

Piccolo smirked, "You still can be, but in one year that man is going to return and he is going to bring some stronger Saiyan's with him. You have a huge hidden power within you and this training will teach you how to control it."

"Hidden power? I don't have any!"

"Yes you do." Piccolo chuckled, "And I'm going to prove it to you!"

He grabbed a struggling Gohan on the back of his jumper and held him up and threw him towards a large mountain as hard as he could. Gohan screamed in terror as he flew towards the large mountain and he knew that he would die if he smashed into it. Desperately he tried to find a way to stop but as he closed in on the mountain, he subconsciously tapped into a large lake of Ki and for an instant it consumed him.

In the instant, he unleashed a large wave of Ki toward the mountain and completely engulfed it. The blast vaporized the whole mountain and created a large gash across the ground that was a mile long. After the attack, Gohan landed on his ground and fell into a seating position and could only look on in wonder at the missing mountain.

Piccolo walked towards him, still carrying the unconscious Goken and was stunned by how powerful the blast was.

'_I don't know about this, I'm training the sons of my enemy and they may very well become much more powerful than me. They would then side wide with their father to stop me from conquering the world.'_

"Did I do that?" Gohan asked in awe.

"Yes" Piccolo answered bluntly, "Do you understand now? You have an amazing power inside of you, and it must be harnessed before the Saiyan's arrive."

"But I don't want to fight!" Gohan protested scared at the prospect of fighting.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "Listen kid, your father is going to fight them, and your brother is going to fight them. Without you they are going to die, but with your help we may have a chance of winning. If we lose, they will kill everyone on this planet."

Gohan bowed his head with a frown and Piccolo continued, "We need you to be strong for this next year. Once they're defeated, then you won't have to fight ever again but for now suck it up and prepare to train!"

"But why can't my dad train me when he gets back."

Piccolo scoffed at the question, "Because we don't know how long it will take for his friends to gather the dragon balls. Also because you're his son and he won't push you as hard I will."

"Alright." Gohan sighed defeated.

"Good." Piccolo approved, "Now take off that coat."

"What why?" Gohan asked.

"Just do as I say!" Piccolo snapped impatiently.

Gohan took off his yellow coat and folded it before he placed it gently on grass much to Piccolo's amusement, _'Clearly this boy has been influenced by his mother a lot more than Goku. Well I'm going to have to change that; I can't believe that I'm actually hoping that he has Goku's fighting talents buried beneath in him somewhere.'_

"N-now what?" He asked his new 'mentor' timidly standing in only a white vest and green pants.

Piccolo smirked and hovered into the air, "Now for the next 6 months, you will have to survive in the wilderness by yourself."

Gohan's eyes widened, "What?! But how am I supposed to do that?!"

"You're half Saiyan." Piccolo answered him bluntly, "There isn't much in this world that can hurt you kid, all you have to do is learn how to control your power and you will be fine. Only you can bring out your power kid." Piccolo smirked as he begun to ascend into the air higher, "Your brother can already control his power, so he will begin his training with me immediately. See you in 6 months!"

"WAIT!" Gohan cried running uselessly after the airborne Piccolo and could only look on in despair as Piccolo disappeared over the horizon.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gohan frowned miserably, wiping the tears away and began to look around. The best thing he could do was pretend that this was a camping trip that he went on with his dad and brother, except the fact that he was alone. For the first time he regretted that he didn't get his dad to teach him alongside Goken, at least that way he wouldn't be alone right now.

Okay now what was the first thing that his dad always told him when camping?

'_Find a spot near a large water source.'_

His dad told him that it was essential to be at a spot near some water, because it was an easy place to catch food, fish obviously, and it also gave him a place to wash. Deciding to follow his dad's advice, he picked up his discarded coat and held it under his left arm and begun searching for a lake or river.

However he didn't get far as he heard large footsteps approaching rapidly and he spun around to see a large greenish/brownish Tyrannosaurus Rex with a large X shaped scar on its left eye charging towards him. Drool fell from its large jaws and Gohan did the only sensible thing someone in his situation would do; he ran as fast as he can.

However he was no way near fast enough to out run the giant carnivore and as its jaws descended upon him he suddenly vanished much to the dinosaur's confusion. Gohan suddenly appeared on top of a large thin mountain, which had to be at least 10 times taller than the T-Rex. His fear for his life had somehow activated his hidden power and it teleported him to the top of the mountain.

"How did I get up here?" He asked himself as he looked around for a way down but found none, "How am I supposed to get down?!"

**Piccolo and Goken**

Piccolo smirked as he dodged the punch that was aimed at his face and then blocked the follow up kick with his right forearm. The young warrior attacking him jumped away not wanting to get involved in a grapple with his larger and more experienced opponent. He then shot towards him and aimed a kick at his shins, but only hit air and was suddenly kicked in the back into the ground face first.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that kid."

Goken jumped to his feet and glared at Piccolo, and charged towards him again. He attempted to ram him with his right shoulder but Piccolo vanished again, however Goken was able to follow his movements and with a burst of Ki he flipped over Piccolo's kick. He aimed a double kick at a slightly surprised Piccolo but he wasn't quick enough and his attack was avoided. A hand grasped his left ankle tightly, and with a yell, Piccolo slammed him into the ground.

Goken groaned, this was by far the most pain he had ever felt and struggled to get back up. However he wasn't able to as Piccolo suddenly crashed his right foot into his stomach and kept him in down.

Piccolo looked down at the struggling boy, while Goku had taught the kid Ki manipulation and how to throw punches and kicks; he had no actual fighting experience. Still he showed promise, that quick burst of Ki to dodge his kick was a promising move, all he needed was to experience pain and how to push through it. So the best way to do that was full on spars.

Still the boy didn't react much to Goku's death, but he could see the rage in his eyes and once he heard about the incoming threat, there was no hesitation in the training Piccolo offered him. Also Piccolo figured that he didn't want to show any weakness in front of him and grieve whenever he would have some privacy.

"Okay kid." Piccolo told his student after removing his foot, "That's enough sparring today, I've got my own training to do but for the rest of the day, you will do push ups, sit ups, pull ups and run laps with weighted clothing. Do you understand me?!"

Goken nodded and Piccolo pointed his right index finger at the boy and released a small thin yellow beam at him. Goken tensed expecting pain but it didn't come and then he noticed that he had the same clothes his father had. With the blue undershirt and everything.

"And for the final touch." Piccolo said with an evil grin, he added something extra and suddenly Goken felt a large weight completely press down on him and he was unable to move.

"Your clothing now weights 275lbs, which is 5x your weight. Now when you're able to move, then you can start with that work out. However I wouldn't take too long, you'd be defenceless if a dinosaur comes after you." Piccolo said laughing as he flew off, he had to go check on Gohan, however he had conveniently didn't tell Goken that he was training his brother to.

A few hours later, Goken had been finally been able to crawl into a small cave that hadn't been too far from where he laid. That dam Piccolo sure was ruthless in his training method, but Goken knew that it would help in the long run. He had to get strong enough to fight the Saiyan's. Piccolo told him that Raditz had gotten away and that his dad would be wished back at some point but that didn't evaporate the need for revenge in Goken's mind. He had a year to surpass Raditz and when Raditz came back, he would destroy him.

However he was too exhausted to continue and leant back against the cave wall just outside of the entrance and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Goken groggily woke up due to a light from above and he looked into the dark sky to see a large shiny orb hovering above. It didn't take him long to realise that it was the full moon and he looked at it in awe since this was the first time he had seen it. It was a spectacular sight and his dad said that there was supposed to be a big monster that comes out when someone looks at the full moon but he didn't sense any. However while it was an amazing sight to behold, it made him drowsy and found himself falling into the darkness as sleep overcame him. Over with Gohan, the same thing happened but unknown to them, they were about to unleash their full power.

Piccolo who had been hovering in the air in a meditate position, eye's eyes shot opened as he sensed the large increase in both Gohan's and Goken's power and as he was about to head in one's direction he froze. He didn't need to get any closer to see what was happening; in both boys' location he could see a giant ape smashing everything around it.

"What the hell is going?" He asked terrified by the amount of power he could sense from them. Right now he regretted placing them only 40km apart.

Unfortunately for Piccolo, both ape's smelled him and turned in his direction and both fired a large purple Ki blast out of their mouths straight at Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw the incoming attacks and quickly shredding his weighted clothing he was just able to dodge the collision.

"Dammit" Piccolo said angrily, his scowl deepening. _'What the hell is going on?'_

It was the light on the ground that caught his attention and he spun around to see the full moon in the night sky.

'_The full moon... Wait!'_ He remembered what Raditz had told Goku, _'That's it, they transform on a full moon!' _

His thoughts were interrupted as a large ape hand attempted to squash him flat but he was able to teleport away. His eyes widened as both giant apes had their eyes on him, they somehow instinctively knew that they were on the same side and had agreed to target him. For the next few minutes were the most difficult in Piccolo's life as he dodged and weaved through the large apes attacks.

Piccolo dodged another swipe as he thought, _'I can't keep dodging this forever. However perhaps I can turn them on each other.'_

He fired a Ki blast into the ape to his left which was Goken at his face, and the force of the blast stunned him for a moment. Piccolo then managed to get in front of Goken's stomach and Gohan attempted to punch him but as fast as he could, Piccolo dodged the attack by phasing away. Gohan was unable to stop the punch and hit his fellow ape in the gut causing him to roar in pain. The ape that used to be Goken glared furiously at his kin, before swinging his left hand up and punching him in the face.

Piccolo panted slightly as he looked down at the two giant apes fighting each other, "Okay, I got them off my back, now I just have to stop them. If I take their tails, then they should return to normal."

He then glanced at the moon and his eyes narrowed, "Still what happens if the Saiyan's deliberately arrive on the day that there will be a full moon? I can't take that chance."

Gathering all the Ki he could, he charged a yellow Ki blast in both of his hands before launching the large wave of Ki towards the full moon and completely obliterated it. With the moon gone, both apes roared and began shrinking; their forms began to change back into their humanoid form, all of the hair falling off their bodies except their head.

Piccolo sighed; panting heavily as he had used up 90% of his energy and slowly descended towards the two naked unconscious boys.

"Just to make sure" Piccolo said as he pulled out both their tails and then pointed his finger at Gohan and created a new set of clothes that covered his body out of thin air. It was exactly the same as Goku's gi except that it had Piccolo's kanji symbol on the back and then he created a sword for Gohan to use.

He then gave Goken the same thing minus the sword and picked him up by the back of his shirt and hovered in the air slightly above Gohan and told the unconscious boy, "From now on you're on your own kid. I need to get to my own training and developing your brother's skills, once you can use your Ki consciously I will come back and your real training."

With that, Piccolo left with the unconscious Goken.

**Time skip**

"You're to slow!" Piccolo said angrily as he kneed young Goken in the gut before back handing him in the face sending him crashing into the ground. The 7'5" Namekian floated in the air, he wore his white cape with heavy padding on his shoulders along with his white turban. He looked down at the rubble that covered the young boy, before a slight movement in the rocks caught his attention before a blue Ki blast shot out towards him.

He smacked the small wave away as Goken burst out of the rubble aiming a punch to Piccolo's gut but only hit air. He wasn't quick enough to counter the sudden kick into the stomach before the back of his red gi is grabbed and he is thrown towards the ground but he quickly regained his balance and landed on the ground softly. Looking up he saw Piccolo looking down at him with his arms folded across his chest with a large smirk on his face causing Goken to growl at him.

It had been 1 month since Goken had woken up in the custody of Piccolo. Everyday Piccolo had fought him brutally, forcing him to push his limits and despite a month of this, he was no closer to hitting him than he was a month ago. It had been weird training with dad's enemy but they didn't talk much, after Piccolo had eventually knocked him unconscious, he would leave to do his own training. It was Goken's responsibility to get his own food even when injured, despite this however, he was relishing the challenge. His dad always just taught him basics and some light sparring, and while all of that was important, he was never pushed to his limits like he has been with Piccolo. Of course when he wasn't sparring, eating or sleeping, he was working out by doing push ups, sit ups, running laps etc.

Piccolo looked down at the boy who had improved immensely in the last month, of course he didn't realise this because he slowly increased his power level each spar. At the beginning of the month, he only had to use 10% of his maximum with his weights on but now it had gone up to 40%. Along with the fact the brat was still wearing weights, so he could probably push him further without them. He had to admit that he was worried by the pace that this brat's strength was increasing; never in a million years did he think that he would be training the sons of his nemesis. Even though Goku had begun training his son, it was clear that he had trained him softly, so he decided to train him in a brutal way and was pleasantly surprised to see that the brat responded well to it.

Gohan had begun adjusting to his survival life, and it wouldn't be long until Piccolo could include him in the same training Goken was doing.

Gohan had a huge power deep inside of him but his conscious power was a human's average whilst Goken didn't really have any hidden power, his conscious power was far superior. Also the rate that his power grew was astonishing, far greater then both his and Goku's when they were children. Not to mention the ability to compress his Ki into an attack that far succeeded any that he could do, however he had been unable to awaken that ability so far.

Shaking off his thoughts he held out his hand towards Goken and began gathering yellow Ki and yelled, "Block this brat!"

He fired the yellow blast at Goken who crossed his arms in front of his face and began pumping as much Ki into them in order to block the attack. He braced himself as the blast smashed against his arms and began trying to envelop him but he held firm struggling to push it back. His feet began digging into the ground, sweat pouring fiercely from his face and with a roar; he put everything he had into repelling the attack. The last ditch effort was successful as he was able to through it right back towards Piccolo whose eyes widened before he sidestepped out of the way, the blast sailing past him and dispersing in the air.

Piccolo tore his gaze from the attack and looked back down at the now heavily panting Goken with an astonished expression. He had pumped 60% of his Ki into that attack and he repelled it, how the hell did he do that? He expected him to block it and half the damage but for it to be resisted altogether was phenomenal. Still while it was impressive, it did drain the rest of his Ki, they still had a lot of work to do, but at this rate, this brat might become stronger than him when the Saiyan's arrived.

Goken collapsed onto his left knee, sucking in the air and then he heard Piccolo call out, "You're training is finished for the day. Rest, I'm taking it up to the next level tomorrow. I'm off to go check on your brother."

Goken sat on the ground regaining his breathing as Piccolo flew off towards Gohan's location. Goken stayed seated for 15 minutes before getting up and began searching for his dinner as he saw the sun begin to set. Piccolo had informed him 2 weeks into his training that Gohan was doing survival training in order to prepare for the Saiyan's. Goken couldn't hide his surprise at his; never in a million years did he ever think that Gohan would ever do any type of training. He couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of fighting together with his twin.

As Piccolo flew towards the location Gohan was in, the boy was starting to find the training easy, but he decided to see if the brat could still do it with weighted clothing on. He then began to think about the training he needed until both brats would be strong enough to give him a decent spar. As much as he loathed admitting it, he would have to talk to Kami. He had no interest in merging with him but he may know some vital information regarding the Saiyan's.

**Kami's Lookout**

"So they've managed to complete it have they?" Kami asked Mr. Popo with astonishment colouring his voice.

"Yes Kami." Popo answered, "They have all learnt the 6 Ki basics."

"Interesting." Kami said, "I guess it's time to really amp up their training. Prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Mr. Popo."

Popo's eyes widened, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?! Do you believe they will be able to spend a year in there?"

Kami shook his head, "No, I don't think anyone will be able to. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is far too brutal for anyone to last a year inside. But then again there is always the possibility that I'm wrong."

"Very well." Popo said as he went to get the fighters.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Power Levels:**

**Piccolo 60% (Weights) = 360**

**Goken (Weights) = 325**

**Gohan = 100**

**Krillin = 250**

**Tien = 275**

**Yamcha = 239**

**Chiaotzu = 200**

**Goku's trip along Snake Way will be in the next chapter. Also Gohan's training steps up. And the other Z Warriors enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**


	6. King Kai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the jokes that is used in this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – King Kai**

"Oh man, this is so much harder than I thought it would be." Goku complained as he stopped running, needing a rest to regain his Ki. He had used to it all up his Ki flying for 3 weeks straight with only a few hours sleep between each day. For the last week he had been forced to run since he didn't have enough time to rest and regain his Ki, so each day, his reserves would get less and less. He would have to walk from now on until his reserves filled up fully, this way he would be able to fly at top speed again and hopefully help get him to King Kai's quicker.

As he walked, he thought back to the fight with Raditz. It wasn't the first time he had thought about, he knew it was an arrogant thing to think, but he always thought when he died it would have been more 'heroic'. Something like sacrificing his life for a friend or family, yet he was killed lying down helpless.

However there was a positive to come out of the fight, not only had Gohan unleashed his hidden power again, but it appeared that Goken had his own special talent. He couldn't believe just how much potential that both his sons had. When Kami explained what happened, he gave him the exact details, the fact that Goken was able to create an attack that was almost 20x times his own power was astonishing. Not to mention Gohan's hidden power, his power increased 100x and that was astounding.

'_Imagine how powerful their abilities will be once they train and get stronger.'_ Goku thought excitedly, Kami had told him his suspicion that Piccolo might train his sons much to his surprise, but he knew they would both become very strong under his tutelage.

'_I can't wait to test their strength when I see them again.'_

**Kami's Lookout**

"You've trained well this past month." Kami informed the four 'Z Warriors', "You have learnt the 6 Ki techniques required that make it possible to break through your limits and now you are ready to proceed with your next step in your training."

"We're ready Kami!" Yamcha said fired up as his fellow warriors yelled in agreement.

Kami nodded, "Very well, then follow me."

Kami spun around and walked inside the large mansion on top of his lookout as the warriors followed him, curious at where he was leading them. After only a few seconds, Kami had led them outside of a room with a brown door.

"Inside of this room is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Kami informed them.

"What's that?" Tien asked warily.

Kami looked at them seriously, "A room for the most intense training, when Goku used it, he didn't even last a month; it was far too difficult for him to stay inside for long."

"Really?!" Krillin asked astonished, "This room was too hard for Goku?!"

Kami nodded.

"Wow then this thing is going to be intense." Yamcha acknowledged, "I didn't think there was anything to difficult for Goku."

"Yes, however you must heed my warnings." Kami explained to them, "Never, ever venture out more than 500 metres in the training area. When you enter the training area, the gravity becomes 10x that of Earth's meaning that for example if someone weighed 75kg, under that gravity, they will weigh 750kg. It will be incredibly straining on your body to cope with such a sudden increase in weight."

"Are you serious?!" Chiaotzu asked fearfully.

Kami nodded, "Yes, however if you venture out past that 500m, the gravity will increase, so do not under any circumstances go past that 500m. Understand?!"

All of the warriors nodded but Tien asked, "You said that the gravity increases when we go past 500m, can we move out to that range once we are capable of withstanding 10x gravity?"

Kami chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that, it isn't just the gravity that you have to worry about. I'm sure you've all realised how thin the air is up here?"

Kami continued after seeing their nods, "The air pressure in there is a quarter to what it is on Earth, not to mention the further you go in, the denser it gets. Also the temperature fluctuates furiously, ranging between -40°C and 50°C. If by some miracle that you can master all of that, then you may risk venturing out but I have to warn you, the gravity changes randomly once you pass that 500m mark. It could be as low as 11x or as high as 500x, which is why I recommend that you do not pass that 500m."

He smirked mentally when after seeing their faces pale; it was good to see that they seemed to understand just how extreme this chamber was. If they were able to last for 2 months, it would be an amazing achievement.

"Now, which pair is going to go first?"

The four warriors looked at each other and came to a silent realisation and Tien said, "Chiaotzu and I will go first."

Kami nodded and instructed Popo, "Let them in."

The black genie nodded and opened the door allowing the two former crane students to enter. Popo closed the door and Yamcha asked, "You think they can do it?"

"I hope so." Krillin answered him.

Kami remained silent, it wasn't the physical aspect that was the most daunting; it was the mental aspect that made it so difficult. Goku wasn't able to cope with the stress that was brought upon him by the room.

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

"This is insane." Tien whispered as he looked out the training area. It was just pure white and it just seemed to go on for eternity.

"Tien" Chiaotzu said breathing heavily, "I don't think I will last long in here."

"I know what you mean." Tien told him, "It's tough just being in the resting quarters let alone the training area."

The small warrior nodded and Tien told him, "Alright, the first thing we have to do is get used to the change of atmosphere. So let's just spend a week in this chamber before going out into the training area, it is going to be hard enough adjusting to the gravity without having to worry about the air supply. We have a year, no need to rush."

Chiaotzu nodded in acceptance.

**Time skip... One Week**

Tien sighed as he prepared to enter the training ground for the first time with Chiaotzu. He had adapted to the atmosphere much quicker then Chiaotzu but decided to wait for his small friend to adapt before going onto the training ground.

"Are you ready?" Tien asked.

Chiaotzu nodded and said softly, "Yes."

"Then let's go."

Tien walked out onto the training ground, but the instant he walked out onto the field, he was forced onto his knees and couldn't get back up.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu said worriedly.

"Dammit!" Tien hissed, "This is far harder than I thought."

Chiaotzu could only look on in disbelief at how much his friend was struggling.

"No!" Tien shouted as he slowly attempted to get back up, "I will conquer this, and defeat the Saiyan's. Then I will have my rematch with Goku and defeat him!"

**Kami's Lookout**

Four hours after Tien and Chiaotzu had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and currently Krillin and Yamcha were having a light spar whilst Kami looked out over the Earth with a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked the guardian.

"I'm not sure Mr. Popo." Kami explained, "During the time that Raditz arrived, for a split second I sense another evil arrive on Earth. The darkness I felt made Raditz insignificant, I have never felt such evil but I haven't been able to locate it. Hopefully it stays hidden for a while longer, I'm afraid that this thing may become much more lethal and cunning than the Saiyan's."

"What should we do?"

Kami shook his head, "I don't know, we may just have to wait for this evil to show itself."

The black genie nodded before his senses picked up something, "It seems that Tien and Chiaotzu are about to come out the chamber."

"You're right." Kami said, "Four hours, that is roughly two months inside, which is better than I had predicted them to do."

"You guys are out already?" Yamcha asked suddenly as both he and Krillin stopped sparring after seeing their two friends appear on the lookout.

They didn't look much different, only that their trousers had large rips in it and Tien gave him a tired smile, "Yeah, we just couldn't handle staying in there for a year."

"Is it really that tough?" Krillin asked concerned.

Both nodded and Kami interrupted them, "Staying there for roughly two months is an amazing achievement. Now Krillin and Yamcha follow Mr. Popo and enter the chamber."

Both wanted to question their friends on their experience in the chamber but Popo took them away and told them that they could find out themselves.

"A tough experience wasn't it?" Kami asked the two warriors.

"It was the most difficult thing I had to do." Chiaotzu said breathing in the fresh air happily.

Tien nodded in agreement, "In the last week we were there, we barely trained at all, and we were just far too exhausted."

"It is much more challenging on the mind than it is on the body." Kami told them, "But both your power levels has increased immensely, all you need to do now is continue on with your own training. Use weighted clothing and come up with some new techniques or make your current ones stronger."

"We understand." Tien said as both of them bowed in gratitude for Kami's training, "We appreciate everything that you've taught us."

"No need to thank me." Kami informed them, "No go and continue to get stronger."

With that, both Tien and Chiaotzu flew off to find a place to hone their skills.

Another four hours later, Kami gave Krillin and Yamcha the same instructions before they left Kami's lookout to continue their own training.

**3.5 Months Later**

"I'm finally at the end!" Goku screamed in delight as he slid down the path and reached the end of the tail. However his jubilation soon vanished when he realised that no one was there and began looking around for any sign of life. Fortunately for him, he noticed a small planet in the sky and with a large grin he shot into the sky towards the planet. However as he got closer to the small green planet, he suddenly felt a large force pressed down on him and he fell straight into the ground of the planet.

"Dam." Goku muttered as he struggled to get back on his feet, "What the hell is this?"

"The gravity on this planet is 10x that of Earth's." Someone told him and Goku slowly lifted his head and looked to the left and saw a chubby bug like man with sunglasses.

"So you must be Goku."

"How do you know my name?" Goku groaned out as he finally got himself in a standing position.

"Kami told me ahead of time that you were coming. You can call me King Kai."

Goku grinned, "So you're King Kai huh?" Goku then struggled but managed to bow and asked, "Please train me!"

King Kai nodded, "Very well, then let us begin."

Goku grinned in excitement.

"Now Goku, answer me this question. What is the only dog in the world that can't bark?"

Goku blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"A hot dog!" King Kai said happily before bursting into laughter, "Hee, hee *snort* Oh that was a good one!"

"A good what?" Goku asked.

King Kai suddenly silenced himself and looked at Goku with a deadly serious look and told him bluntly, "I do not train anyone that doesn't have a sense of humour."

"BWAHAHA!" Goku suddenly burst into fake laughter, "A hot dog! That is a good one!"

King Kai nodded approvingly, "That's much better Goku. Now are you ready for your first test?"

Goku stopped his fake laughter, "Yes I am."

King Kai grinned, "Now for your first test, you must make me laugh."

"What?"

King Kai wagged his right index finger at him, "If you can't make me laugh, you can leave my planet now."

Goku nodded with a grin, he never thought all of Goken's corny jokes would come in handy someday, but they were needed here.

"Why should you never argue with an idiot?"

"I don't know."

"Because they will drag you down to their level and beat you with experience."

King Kai was silent for a second, making Goku grow concerned but suddenly he had to cover his mouth with his hands to block out his giggles. Seeing this Goku then said, "Better to remain silent and be thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt."

King Kai fell to his knees struggling to hold in his laughter.

Goku grinned, time to use Goken's favourite joke to finish him off, "Two hunters are out in the woods when one of them collapses. He doesn't seem to be breathing and his eyes are glazed. The other guy whips out his phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps, "My friend is dead! What can I do?" The operator says, "Calm down. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead." There is a silence, and then a gunshot is heard. Back on the phone, the guy says "OK, now what?"

King Kai could no longer contain his laughter and released his gut wrenching laughter into the air much to Goku's satisfaction as he thought, _'Thanks Goken.'_

King Kai's laughter died down and he stood back up regaining his composure, "Very good Goku. You pass the first test, now for your first lesson."

"I'm ready King Kai!" Goku said determinedly.

"You already show excellent promise, but with my training, you will become a master of comedy."

Goku gawked at him, "Comedy? But I'm here to learn Martial Arts!"

"What?" King Kai asked as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"I thought you said the Kami told you I was on my here for training." Goku reminded him.

King Kai agreed slowly, "Yes, but all he said was that you were coming for training, he didn't say which kind." Looking away from Goku, he muttered, "Why is it that no one comes here for training in comedy? Then again, it does make sense that he is here considering Kami asked me for advice on how to deal with the incoming Saiyan's recently."

"Can we begin Martial Arts training now?" Goku asked impatiently.

"Wait!" He asked suddenly, "If you didn't come here for training in comedy, then how did you know all of those fantastic jokes?"

'_Fantastic isn't the word I would use to describe them.' _Goku thought before answering his new mentor, "They were jokes that my son Goken told me. If he isn't training, eating or being forced to study he is coming up with some jokes."

"I see." King Kai replied and thought excitedly, _'Note to self, when Goken dies, tell Yemma to send him up here. I may have a potential student in comedy.'_

"Now let us begin your training, now as you can see it is much harder to move on my planet then the one that you lived on."

Goku nodded in agreement.

"Here is something to think about, the Saiyan's were all born on a planet with this exact same gravity, so while you struggle to stand, to them it is as natural as breathing." King Kai informed him.

Goku frowned, "No wonder Raditz's is so strong."

King Kai smiled grimly, "To make matters worse for you Goku, but out of all the Saiyan's that are going to invade the Earth, Raditz's is the weakest."

Goku's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

The Kai nodded, "I'm afraid so, majority are even stronger than me, so my training isn't going to guarantee you victory."

"I understand." Goku said solemnly.

"Tell me, have you ever trained with weighted clothing?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, but I took them off before running along snake way."

"Good, that was a wise decision, if you hadn't we wouldn't have as much time to train as we do now."

"How much time do I have until the Saiyan's arrive?" Goku asked the Kai curiously.

Using his antenna, King Kai located the Saiyan's and judged how fast they were travelling and the distance they still had to travel.

"I would say that they will roughly land in 195 days."

Goku frowned, "Is that enough time to master your training?"

"That depends on you, but for now I need your permission to read your mind for a moment." King Kai requested.

"Permission? Can you not read someone's mind without permission?"

"No it's just polite." King Kai told him with a grin and read Goku's mind in order to gain needed information. He then held out his hand and suddenly Goku collapsed to his knees as King Kai has suddenly summoned his weighted clothing back onto him.

"The Saiyan's never used weighted clothing on their planet to increase their skills. They didn't really train as a matter of fact, all they did was master the gravity on their planet, learn a few basic skills when young before going off to battle. In order to gain extra strength, they had to recover from severe injuries, which can only take them so far. That is why Goku, the weighted clothing that I put on you, is twice the amount you usually wear, you're going to have to go beyond your limits if you wish to defeat them."

Goku nodded in understanding as he tried to get back to his feet.

King Kai then gave him his first training assignment, "Okay, now the first task that you will have to accomplish his to catch Bubbles, my pet monkey."

King Kai pointed the jumping brown monkey, "I should warn you that he is extremely fast."

He then snickered and walked back to his house, this task was going to take Goku a while to complete. As he walked back he telepathically linked to King Yemma and asked him, _'Yemma I need you to send me someone in roughly 6 months.'_

'_I understand.'_ Yemma responded, _'May I enquire who?'_

King Kai smiled, _'Yeah, the Saiyan Warrior known as Bardock.'_

'_Hmm, according to my information he is currently serving a 1,000 year sentence in hell.'_ Yemma informed him.

'_I'm sure that you will have no trouble sending him here for a short time.'_

'_I take it that this is for Goku? So he made it after all.'_ Yemma inquired causing King Kai to raise an eyebrow, _'How did you know that this concerned Goku?'_

'_First I know about the incoming Saiyan's due to Kami informing me in order to get permission for Goku to travel Snake Way and also because Bardock is Goku's father.'_ Yemma explained.

'_I see, so can you arrange it?'_ King Kai asked.

'_Very well, in 6 months time, Bardock will arrive on your planet.'_ Yemma agreed.

'_Thank you.'_ The Kai said as he disconnected the link before deciding, _'I think it is time for a nap.'_

**Piccolo and Goken**

"You've improved drastically kid." Piccolo complimented as he sat in a meditative position with his weighted clothing on after taking a sip of water from his small canteen. Both he and Goken were currently in a field of short grass that had large holes that had been blown apart due to their previous spar.

A tired Goken grinned at his mentor, "Thanks Mr. Piccolo." His clothes had large gashes and were covered in dirt; he had just finished a long 5 hour spar with his new teacher. Of course with his weighted clothing that was currently 10x his own weight he was still unable to do any significant damage to Piccolo. He was able to get in plenty of hits in which was surprising but he could feel himself improving rapidly and he couldn't wait until he was allowed to move around with these weights.

Piccolo was amazed by the amount of progress this kid was making, the speed of his development was staggering and it wouldn't be long until he surpassed him. Of course it helped that he beat the kid up constantly, the zenkai boost that he would receive was helpful. He discovered that the boy's power increase depended on the severity of the injury, the closer to death he was, the larger the increase. In only 4.5 months, Goken's power must have increased by at least 20x and that is with his weights on. He had grown quite attached to the boy, it was hard not to, he was someone that didn't treat him like a monster, if anything he treated him as a friend and looked up to him as a role model. The only real annoyance that he had with the boy was that he kept telling him corny jokes; it was beginning to drive him insane.

He had also been keeping an eye on Gohan's progress, and was glad to see the boy gaining confidence every day, along with his control over his powers. He did initially plan to give Gohan 6 months to survive in the wilderness but if Goken gains zenkai, then that meant Gohan did as well. Plus it would be best for Gohan to train against killing intent for a long as possible. Amazing to think that Goku lived in the woods for the first 12 years of his life and was considered a weakling by their current standards. Yet, Gohan had only been in the wilderness for a quarter of a year and is already stronger than what Goku was when he fought him. He really didn't understand how it was possible, but he would worry about it after they had defeated the Saiyan's.

As for his own training, he had mentally communicated with Kami much to his disgust in order to find out any insight on the Saiyan's. Kami had told him to master 6 basic Ki skills which he completed in a week and then was surprised by just how much he began improving. Like Goken, he was currently wearing weights that weighed 10x his own weight and Goken was really starting to push him to his limits.

"Okay brat, take a break for a while." Piccolo ordered as he stood up, "I'm going to go get you your brother."

"Really?!" Goken asked enthusiastically, "How come? It hasn't been 6 months yet."

Piccolo grunted, "He is progressing faster than I anticipated, and for him to continue survival training it wouldn't be as effective anymore. He knows how to control his Ki better and how to survive, but he doesn't know how to fight, so it's best to use as much time as possible teaching him how to do so."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Piccolo." Goken told him with a cheeky grin.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and took off into the sky to retrieve Gohan as Goken fell onto his back with his cheeky grin still planted on his face and took a nap.

**15 minutes later**

"GOKEN!" A voice yelled out forcing Goken out of his nap as he sat up groggily, _'Damn whoever woke me up from my nap, which was not long enough.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when someone crashed into him sending him back on the ground and it only took him a few seconds to realise that it was Gohan.

"Hey Gohan"

"I missed you!" Gohan cried as he tightened his grip on his brother making Goken grimace a little, Piccolo wasn't kidding when he informed him that Gohan had gotten stronger.

"Me to, bro." Goken told him.

"Enough of this mushy crap!" Piccolo shouted from above them and then added sternly, "Goken you will take a break from training for the rest of the day whilst Gohan you will start sparring with me."

Gohan nodded slightly timidly, he had become a lot more confident in his strength, but that was against dinosaurs and other animals. However he knew he didn't have much of a chance against an experienced warrior like Piccolo.

"But Mr. Piccolo... It's only midday!" Goken whined, he didn't want to sit around for the rest of the day.

Piccolo scowled as he landed on the ground with his arms folded across his chest, "Then you can do some meditation or come up with a new technique or something."

"Fine, fine." Goken grumbled as he crossed his legs and pondered, _'What kind of attack should I come up with?'_

"Okay Gohan." Piccolo began, "Time to show me what you can do!"

Gohan launched himself at Piccolo despite knowing how futile his efforts will be and aimed a punch at his face. Piccolo fazed away causing Gohan to hit thin air and was suddenly hit in his back and crashed into the ground.

"That attack was far too predictable." Piccolo told him, "Now try again!"

Gohan got back up with a scowl and gathered Ki into his right hand and fired the blast at Piccolo but it was battered away effortlessly and ducked the kick directed at the back of his head. Piccolo then responded by hitting him with a backhanded slap but to his surprise it went right through Gohan making Piccolo's eyes widen, _'An afterimage?'_

He didn't have much time to think about it as suddenly he felt a large Ki began to swell and he looked into the sky to his left to see Gohan charging up an attack. Both hands were above his head with his palms facing Piccolo and one hand was in front of the other with his fingers going in opposite directions. Yellow Ki began to form in his hands and Piccolo was shocked as he recognised the attack, _'How the hell does he know how to use my Masenko?'_

Gohan then thrust his arms forward and fired a large yellow Ki beam at Piccolo. Piccolo scowled at his own attack heading towards him and in response his crossed his arms above his head and then went into a crouch position in order to brace himself for the beam. He grunted a little when it hit him and it exploded instantly causing the whole blast to envelop him.

Gohan panted heavily as he landed on the ground, he had put all of his Ki into that attack and was almost ready to collapse in exhaustion. He flinched however when the smoke cleared revealing Piccolo with only some slight bruising on his arms and his turban wasn't even singed.

"In the space of almost 5 months, you have learnt how to fly, use the afterimage and to shoot Ki attacks, how is that even possible?" Piccolo asked in slight awe.

Gohan grinned tiredly but didn't respond and Goken piped up excitedly, "After dad had taught me all about Ki and its uses I told Gohan about them. Once he learnt how to use his Ki, he was smart enough to work out how to learn those techniques."

"Okay." Piccolo nodded but then inquired, "But how the hell did you do my Masenko attack?"

"Masenko?" Gohan asked, "What do you mean?"

"That Ki blast you fired." Piccolo said annoyed, "How did you learn it?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment and answered timidly, "Daddy showed us his Kamehameha blast earlier this year and he gathered his Ki in hands at his side. But that didn't feel comfortable to me; I liked gathering it above my head."

'_This kid is amazing.'_ Piccolo thought in amazement, _'He knew the theory in Ki manipulation from Goken and was able to use it to learn some techniques. Both these brats are freaks of nature; their potential appears to be never ending.'_

"How did you learn to use these attacks bro?" Goken asked eagerly, his brother was getting so strong; he couldn't wait to fight against him and to fight with him.

Gohan grinned and told him gleefully, "I kept getting chased by this T-Rex and after a while it got really annoying. So I thought what would be annoying to him? So I climbed up a large mountain where he couldn't get me and then began to learn how to fly. Once I was able to do it, I kept flying around him, and he could get me and eventually got really angry and stomped away!"

Goken laughed loudly at the image and once he calmed down he questioned, "What about the afterimage?"

Gohan shrugged, "I got bored simply running away from sabre-toothed tigers and learnt a way to think that they almost had me before a dodged a split second before they got me. It helped that dad showed us it, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Goken recalled, "That was really cool!"

"And what about the Masenko?" Piccolo asked, "Under what circumstances did you come up with that?"

Gohan frowned and told them, "I found this injured Brachiosaurus and tried to heal it. Before long, we became friends but then when I went to gather us some food, he was eaten by a T-Rex. I was so angry but my smaller Ki attacks didn't do much damage to it and then I remembered dad's Kamehameha wave. That attack was really strong because dad charged it, so I flew up in the sky out of the Rex's reach and like I said before, I felt more comfortable with my hands in the air. So then I fired my blast and killed it."

"I see." Piccolo said and internally he thought, _'The friendship with the dinosaur was still in its fragile state, so he didn't feel the same pain as he did when a loved one was in danger. This way, his anger didn't consume him and he was able to learn the attack. Interesting.'_

"Sorry about your friend." Goken told his brother.

"Thanks."

"You've shown real promise Gohan." Piccolo admitted, "But you lack stamina and your physical attacks are sloppy, so that is what we are going to have to improve on. But first we will go get some lunch."

Gohan nodded, "Got it."

Goken grinned and stood up and as they headed off to find some food, with Goken supporting a tired Gohan. They walked a few minutes in silence before Goken said, "I've got some advice for both of you."

"Okay." Gohan said, "Let's hear it."

Piccolo grunted and waited for the 'advice', the nerve of the brat thinking that he needed advice from him.

Goken grinned, "Always borrow money from a pessimist. He won't expect it back."

Piccolo and Gohan groaned in unison.

**King Kai's Planet... 1.5 Month time skip**

"Very good, Goku." The Kai praised his new student, "It took you a month to capture Bubbles and then two weeks to hit Gregory. That is the best time ever recorded."

"Thanks King Kai." Goku said gratefully with a grin. Adapting to the gravity with increased weighted clothing had been a real challenge, but he realised that the training with Bubbles helped his speed. After that he had to use a large and extremely heavy mallet to hit a small bug by the name of Gregory, who moved at extremely high speed.

"Now it is time to begin the real training." King Kai informed him.

"Alright!" Goku cheered eager to learn some new fighting moves.

"There are two moves that I'm going to try and teach you. We don't have a lot of time, but I'm confident that you will be able to learn them."

Goku nodded.

"These techniques are known as the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb."

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Power Levels:**

**Pre-last time skip:**

**Gohan (Base) = 75**

**Gohan (Full Power) = 300**

**Gohan (FP Masenko) = 600**

**Piccolo (Base/weights) = 550**

**Piccolo (Full Power/weights) = 2,200**

**Goken (Base/weights) = 425**

**Goken (Full Power/weights) = 1,700**

**Krillin (Base) = 700**

**Krillin (Full Power) = 2,800**

**Tien (Base) = 750**

**Tien (Full Power) = 3,000**

**Chiaotzu (Base) = 525**

**Chiaotzu (Full Power) = 2,100**

**Yamcha (Base) = 685**

**Yamcha(Full Power) = 2,740**

**Post- time skip**

**Goku (Base/weights) = 2,125**

**Goku (Full Power/weights) = 8,500**

**Answering the Readers:**

**Comment:** I always knew Saiyan's names' are a pun of some sort of vegetable. Good ones.

**Reply:** Thanks, I knew that if I was going to create my own Saiyan's then they would have to have names in a similar manner to the ones in canon.

**Question:** Will Piccolo, Gohan and Goken go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well?

**Answer:** No they won't, Piccolo may be forced to get some information from Kami in order to prepare for the Saiyan's but using any of Kami's training facilities is too hard for him to accept. He would rather die than accept Kami's help more than necessary. Plus the severe training Piccolo himself is going through, along with the training regime he has planned for Gohan and Goken will be more than enough to prepare them for the Saiyan's.

**Q:** Does this mean Vegeta will not be with Bulma, because of Zukania?

**A:** Vegeta will be with Bulma, I'm keeping the main pairings.

**C:** I hope you don't kill off Raditz and the female Saiyan Zukania.

**R:** Funny you should say those two, because they have some importance in later chapters. But I'm not promising anything.

**C:** Awesome, you actually made it more realistic on Raditz making a tactical retreat and everyone pitching in to fight him, and their subsequent beat down.

**R:** Thanks, I decided to do it this way because we don't get the Z Warriors fighting together often, plus it gives them all a true understanding at how powerful these Saiyan's are. In the manga, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and even Krillin truly didn't understand how powerful they were, so they probably didn't train as hard as they could. That will change in my story.

**C:** It's nice to see how you did that with Raditz, it does make sense that he wouldn't have that weakness since he is an elite warrior and Nappa and Vegeta both claimed to have gotten rid of that due to them both being elites.

**A:** Yeah it didn't make much sense to me either, considering that by age 15; Goku had been able to get rid of that weakness. Saiyan warriors especially the elite should know that they have to immediately get rid of that weakness.

**Next Chapter: Doomsday Arrives.**


	7. Doomsday Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Note: I'm looking for any beta-readers that are willing to help me fix up any mistakes in my grammar.**

**Chapter 7 – Doomsday Arrives**

**One Month until Saiyan's arrive**

"Okay Goku, let's test out the Spirit bomb." King Kai told his student.

Goku nodded and closed his eyes before raising both arms into the air, his palms facing the sky and thought,_ 'Please lend me your energy.'_

The small Kai planet answered his call and Goku began gathering energy from the grass and the tree. Once he gathered the required amount, he forced it all into a small ball of Ki that surrounded his fist.

"Okay I got it." Goku informed King Kai who nodded in understanding and summoned a large slab of concrete in the air.

"Now destroy this block with the Spirit Bomb while it is flying at super speed."

Goku nodded and King Kai threw the large block and Goku ducked slightly when it went sailing over his head. He then watched as the block continued to circle the entire planet gaining speed until Kin Kai finally added his final touch.

"Now super speed!"

Goku frowned when he saw the block completely vanish from his sight and he closed his eyes. Using his other senses, he began scouting for the large block and he could feel the alien Ki that made up the Spirit Bomb begin to whisper to him. It was telling him to wait for the right moment and then suddenly it shouted to him, _'There!'_

Goku's eyes shot open and he spun to his left and threw the ball of Ki right into the large slab and destroyed it completely.

"Excellent work Goku." King Kai praised his greatest student.

"Thanks King Kai, it was an interesting experience. It was like the Spirit Bomb was talking to me." Goku explained in slight awe.

King Kai nodded, "Yes that's right, you don't take the Ki from nature, it lends you it and so in order to not waste it, it will help tell you when best to throw it. However Goku, I must warn you to only use this as a last resort, it is easy to gather the Ki from my small planet but the Earth is of course much larger. You may risk even destroying the planet should you make a simple mistake."

"I understand." Goku told him.

"Now we still have a month before the Saiyan's arrive and you have mastered the gravity on my planet. You can also go up to a Kaio-ken x2 without causing any significant strain on your body, but it isn't the case when using an x3 Kaio-ken; your body is unable to cope with it. Also you still struggle to come up with a decent joke on your own, you rely on too much on your son's jokes and apart from that there is nothing more that I can teach you."

Goku frowned, "I see. I guess for the next month I will just work on a way to make the Kaio-ken x3 easier to use."

King Kai simply smirked before shaking his head, "No that isn't necessary, I've already got something else planned for you."

"What's that?"

"A sparring partner." King Kai replied.

"Who is going to be?"

King Kai grinned in amusement as he thought about the incoming meeting and told Goku, "Your father."

Goku blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened, "My father!?"

"That is correct, he should be arriving soon." King Kai explained.

Goku growled, "And why him? The way Raditz talked; he is just as bad as him."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right Goku; he was given a long sentence in hell due to the amount of people that he exterminated." King Kai notified him, "However how about I show his final moments before he died."

"You can do that?" Goku asked curiously.

"Of course, I watched it all happen. All I'm showing you is something from my memories. Just place your hand on my back."

Goku nodded before approaching the Kai and placing his right hand in the centre of his back and closed his eyes as his mind was taken elsewhere.

He saw a man that looked a lot like him charging through an army of soldiers with a woman in a red jumpsuit not far behind him. Eventually they got past the entire army and stopped about 50 feet away from a large round ship and Goku noticed the top hatch of the ship open and saw someone rise out of it in a hover chair.

"We quit Frieza!" Bardock yelled, "Do you hear me?! We don't work for you anymore!"

Manami followed up, "You've disgraced our race for long enough!"

Frieza just looked on calmly with his right index finger summoning up a small orange ball of Ki.

Both Saiyan's grinned ferociously as they gathered Ki into their hands and Bardock told Frieza, "So this is it. All of our fates rest here in this moment. Ours. Planet Vegeta. Kakarot. And yes, even yours Frieza!"

Bardock then glanced at his mate sorrowfully, he wished that she had gone to Earth with Kakarot but he knew that she was far too stubborn to do it.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe Tora.'_

Together, both Saiyan's launched their Ki blasts at Frieza whilst shouting in sync, "This is for all the people we slaughtered in your name!"

Frieza watched the incoming attacks draw closer to him and then began to laugh loudly as the small ball of orange Ki he had gathered suddenly expanded into a gigantic size. Both Bardock's and Manami's attack were absorbed into the attack as it just kept growing until it was about 1/5th the size of Planet Vegeta.

Manami looked shocked by the size of the attack while Bardock looked resigned to his fate and his last thought was before he and his mate were killed,_ 'I'm sorry that this had to happen to you Manami. Kakarot, I know that you will defeat the Cold family, and restore the Saiyan name back to its rightful place. We used to be the strongest until the Cold family came, but I have faith you can end all of this.'_

Goku's eyes shot open as the memory ended and he attempted to sort out everything he had just witness. He didn't have a clue what his father had been thinking since King Kai's memories only showed the event not the thoughts, but seeing Frieza's power scared him.

"Both of your parents knew that they were going to die." King Kai told him, "Instead of fleeing, they embraced death in an attempt to make up for everything that they had done and to restore their pride."

"I see." Goku replied.

King Kai looked at him carefully before informing him, "Perhaps it is time I explain to you the history of the Saiyan race, a history that not even the current Saiyan's are aware of."

"Please do." Goku said curiously, hoping to find something redeemable about his race.

King Kai nodded before sitting on a chair and after heaving a big sigh; he began his tale, "Over a 1000 years ago, the Saiyan race had a population of over 50 million. There were only 3 things that were crucial to their lives; fighting, eating and sex. On their original planet, unfortunately the name escapes me; they held large tournaments to determine which warriors would be granted permission to leave the planet to travel to others. That fighter would then demand a fight with the strongest being on the planet and either they would lose and die or win and return home to gain rank. However, a Saiyan warrior kept on winning and winning, his power grew until the point where he no longer found a challenge among the Saiyan's and ventured out on his own. Soon he lost control in his ape form and began destroying planets, until it was said that he destroyed himself with his own power."

Goku listened carefully, usually outside of fighting he was quite dense, but he had moments of inquisitively.

"What do you mean by 'it is said'?"

King Kai frowned, "Because I don't believe that it is true, I believe that someone else destroyed him."

"Who do you think did it?"

"I'm not sure." The Kai answered, "Defeating the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' would be no small feat, and not even Frieza would have been a match for him."

Goku tilted his head with a confused look, "Super Saiyan?"

King Kai nodded, "Yes, the Saiyan warrior that I told you about was the pinnacle of your race, it's what every Saiyan hopes to achieve."

Goku scoffed, "If gaining this power means losing all control, then I'm not interested."

"Understandable." King Kai agreed.

"So what happened after that?" Goku questioned keen on getting the rest of the story.

"This is where it gets strange and helps my theory become more probable. In a short amount of time following the death of the Super Saiyan, 95% of the Saiyan population was suddenly wiped out."

Goku's eyes widened, "95%?!"

King Kai nodded, "Yes, and most of the survivors were mainly children and with the destruction of their planet, they were forced to live on a large meteorite. Eventually after years of living on that meteorite, it soon crashed on the Tuffle planet. The Tuffles allowed them to stay as long as they stayed away from them. The Saiyan survivors soon became like savages whilst on the Tuffles planet, and eventually they were unable to control their bloodlust and attacked the Tuffles. Thanks to the advance machinery of the Tuffles, they were able to hold off the Saiyan's until something appeared in the sky, something that happened only once every 8 years. A full moon. Thanks to the power in their transformed states, the Saiyan's over powered the Tuffles and wiped them out. Then of course, they couldn't get off the planet due to their lack of knowledge when it came to technology and as you know they were eventually approached by the Arcosians."

Goku was silent for a moment and then said, "That's right, Raditz told me that the Arcosians were ruled by one powerful family, so in the memory, that was one of them?"

King Kai chuckled, "No that is just a disguise, Frieza has the ability to transform, and the state you saw him in makes it look like he is an Arcosian. He and his father and brother are actually known as Frost Demons."

Goku blinked, "Frost Demon?"

"Yup" King Kai said simply, "Their names are kind of a clue."

"Oh, okay." Goku said as King Kai rolled his eyes, "Now I'm going to get Yemma to send your father."

**Earth**

"Masenko-HA!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

Both Son twin's launched their most powerful blasts towards Piccolo and the Namekian repelled the attack by launching a large wave from each of his hands at the incoming blasts. Unfortunately for Piccolo, both boys had grown far too much for him to fend off their attacks like that now. He quickly avoided the large Ki waves when suddenly Goken appeared above him and Piccolo ducked under the round house kick the boy sent. His moment of relief ended a second later when Gohan rammed into his stomach with enough force that made him cough up blood and Goken followed up by smashing him in the back. Piccolo was eating dirt in seconds as Goken high fived his brother.

"Nice combo." Goken praised his brother and himself.

"It sure was effective; we will definitely have to use it against the Saiyan's." Gohan agreed.

Goken nodded but added, "We still need to add in one thing when we fight them."

"Obviously, we would have to fire a barrage of Ki blasts when they crash into the ground." Gohan said.

"You two really need to stop chatting while fighting." A voice said from above startling the two boys and before they could react, Piccolo sent them into the ground.

"Ouch." Goken said he pulled himself out of the rubble whilst rubbing his head, "That one hurt."

Gohan nodded as he removed the rocks lying on top of him and stood up, "It was your fault."

Goken spluttered, "H-how was it my fault?!"

"You talked first." Gohan retorted, "Because of that we didn't notice Mr. Piccolo appearing behind us."

"Shut up, let's just attack." Goken said annoyed before shooting into the sky with Gohan following. As they shot towards Piccolo, Goken took a quick glance at his brother, he had begun growing in confidence every since they started training. His timid personality was almost gone and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind anymore.

Seconds later, the twins collided with Piccolo and engaged in a furious brawl as they attempted to bring down their teacher. Piccolo struggled to avoid and block all the punches and kicks that were thrown his way. He also couldn't find a chance to throw an attack himself as he was forced into a very defensive position.

It was one of Gohan's kicks into his side that finally slipped through his guard and the wince that his body instinctively did opened his guard for Goken to fire a barrage of punches to his face. Goken then slipped in a kick to his face that sent him sailing through the air before Gohan appeared above him and double kicked him in the stomach. As Piccolo fell down towards the ground, he regained his composure and immediately fired a Ki blast at each of the boys. Gohan evaded the one sent at him whilst Goken stubbornly caught it and threw it away but the short amount of time it took both of them to do this, Piccolo had regained his footing.

Piccolo hovered just above a large cliff as he contemplated on what his next move was. He along with both kids was fighting at full power and had disposed of their weights. With the Saiyan's arriving in under a month, Piccolo had told them to remove their weights so that they could get used to their light body. Their improvement continued to grow rapidly and they could overpower him when they fought together, however Piccolo wasn't about to be out done by his students.

He raised his right hand towards his forehead and placed his index and middle finger on it and began to gather Ki before firing his wave instantly at the two boys.

"Special Beam Canon!"

The drilling Ki beam shot out of his fingers straight at Goku's son however it was avoided as both Goken and Gohan jumped away in opposite directions. However Goken's ankle was suddenly grabbed by Piccolo's left arm and the boy' eyes widened when he saw that Piccolo had extended his arm by roughly 10 metres. Piccolo grinned before slamming Goken into Gohan which sent the formerly timid boy crashing into a mountain.

Piccolo then withdrew his arm and brought Goken close to his body and began pounding him with a flurry of punches with his other hand. After a long continuous barrage of punches, Piccolo threw him into the ground. Seconds later, both kids had burst out of the rubble and launched themselves at him again causing a grin to appear on Piccolo's face.

'_Perhaps there is a chance we can defeat the Saiyan's.'_

**King Kai's Planet**

Bardock hovered above the small planet that Yemma had told him to go to. He was curious as to why he was sent here considering he had a 1000 year sentence in hell; fortunately Manami only had a 100 year sentence due to her killing far less innocents than he did. He landed onto the planet and saw a bug looking man approaching him, he took the chance to glance at his surroundings and saw that there was a small house, a car with only one road and a single tree.

"You must be Bardock, thank you for coming." King Kai told him.

"Whatever, it's not like I had a choice." Bardock grunted, it had been almost 25 years since he last been in his body, and it was nice to be in it again. Being just a spirit was certainly strange.

"I suppose I should tell you why you're here."

"That would be nice." Bardock retorted while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. He still wore the same armour that he had when he died, but it had been fixed.

"For the next few weeks, I want you to spar with my student."

Bardock shrugged not showing the excitement outwardly that he felt inwardly, it had been so long since he last fought someone, "It beats being a spirit in hell."

King Kai chuckled, "I'm sure it does. Now I'll go get him, he should be finished stuffing his face."

Bardock nodded and waited impatiently as King Kai went to get his student. His eyes widened however when he saw the person that exited King Kai's house. He looked just like him, and he had the same orange gi as his son did in his visions.

'_No it can't be!'_

Goku frowned when he saw the person before him, "So you're Bardock... My father?"

"This can't be happening." Bardock muttered to himself as he grabbed his head with his hands roughly, "I don't understand... were they wrong? But I foresaw Frieza destroying the planet, which really happened. They also showed him and he looked exactly like he does now."

He broke out of his daze and asked Goku roughly, "Did you kill Frieza before you died?!"

Goku blinked, "No, I've never met the guy."

"Then how are you dead?! I saw you before the Cold Demons and that you would gain the power to defeat them! So how are you dead?!" Bardock said furiously.

"You saw me?" Goku asked confused as did King Kai whom had been watching their interaction silently.

"I had visions of the future, it was given to me by a Kanassan and I saw our planet dying and you confronting Frieza." Bardock answered, _'I think it's Frieza but it could possibly be Cooler.'_

"Yes..." King Kai murmured as he racked his brains for information about the Kannassan's, "Yes, I do recall something along the lines of them being able to see the future. I've never heard of it being passed onto some though."

"To answer your question." Goku said, "Raditz killed me."

"Raditz?" Bardock blinked, "As in Raditz my eldest son and your older brother, Raditz? That Raditz?"

"I guess so." Goku shrugged.

"I see." Bardock said as his fist clenched, _'Dammit Raditz, you may have just killed the only hope of avenging our race.'_

"So I'm here just to spar with you am I?" Bardock asked seeking clarification.

"That is correct." King Kai said, "We don't have much time, less than a month."

Bardock shrugged but asked, "Why so short?"

Goku explained what was about to happen on Earth and how he needed to get strong enough to defeat them.

"So you are going to be brought back to life thanks to these Dragon Balls?" Bardock asked skeptically.

"That's right." Goku answered.

Bardock mentally grinned, _'So there was still a chance that my vision will come true. If so then that means that Vegeta will somehow survive this battle.'_

"So you can wish for anything with these Dragon Balls?" Bardock asked curiously.

"I think so." Goku told him, "So far there hasn't been anything that Shenron couldn't do."

Bardock looked thoughtful for a moment, "So if you wished for Frieza to die..."

"It wouldn't work." King Kai cut in, "The Dragon's power is linked to the one who created it and Frieza is way stronger than Kami, so the Dragon can't end his life."

"I see." Bardock said, "What about immortality?"

King Kai nodded with a annoyingly knowing smile, "Yes you can, but don't think that it is as beneficial as you believe it to be."

"What do you mean?" Bardock questioned.

"You don't need to know, it is not important. Now we are on limited time so let's get started with Goku's training." King Kai said ending the discussion.

"Okay then Kakarot or Goku or whatever you prefer, let us begin." Bardock said as he slipped into his fighting stance.

**1 Week until the Saiyan's arrival**

"Looks like you we are dead equal now Kakarot." Bardock said with a tired grin on his face as he panted heavily.

"Haha, not quite father." Goku said, "I'm still wearing my weighted clothing."

"Weighted clothing?" Bardock asked surprised, "You don't do anything by half do you."

"Not really." Goku said with a grin.

"You have improved immensely Goku." King Kai praised as he sat on a chair watching the spar, "Even you have improved as well Bardock."

Bardock shrugged, "I never really got a chance to train."

"Well I guess I should increase the weight on your clothes Goku, perhaps you can become stronger with another week of sparring." King Kai said.

Goku nodded in agreement and Bardock asked, "So another week of training and then he is wished back to life and then zapped down to Earth correct?"

King Kai nodded, "Pretty mu-."

He suddenly froze before finishing his sentence much to Goku's and Bardock's confusion before yelling, "Oh no! I completely forgot to take into account on how long it would take for Goku to return to Earth."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked nervously, "Aren't you just going to zap me back?"

"I don't have the ability to do that." King Kai snapped, "You will have to travel all the way back on Snake Way."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, "But King Kai it took me months to get here!"

"Calm down Goku." King Kai said, "Thankfully Bardock brought this point up now before it was too late. With your new power and speed, you should be able to make it in less than two days. Probably only one if you use the Kaio-ken effectively."

"Alright." Goku said calming down.

**Earth**

Goken panted heavily as laid back on the grass, he had finally been able to do it. He finally created his own attack. He had been working on it secretly ever since Piccolo told him to create an attack on Gohan's first day of training with Piccolo.

He raised his head to see the damage that his new attack did and couldn't help but grin as he thought of Raditz's face when he hit him with it. Also he mastered his Ki blade that he had used in the fight with Raditz; it was because of this that gave him the idea and ability to create his new attack.

As Goken began to doze off, he thought of the incoming invasion and while it was nerve racking he couldn't help but feel excited since his dad would be coming back soon.

**4 Days before Saiyan Arrival**

Master Roshi sighed as he sat on his beach chair reading a playboy but unfortunately he couldn't focus, it was only a few days until the fate of the world was to be decided. It just wasn't fair. His injuries had only just healed and in four days his life could be over. Chi-Chi hadn't taken the news of her family's fate well and Roshi cursed Kami for making him be the one to tell Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is definitely the type that shoots the messenger.

"_Master Roshi, are you there?"_ A familiar voice suddenly entered his mind startling him sharply. He began to frantically look around and asked out loud, "Goku is that you?"

"_Yep"_

"How are you doing this?" Roshi asked in awe.

"_I'm talking to you telepathically thanks to King Kai but I don't have a lot of time to talk. I need you to bring me back to life since the Saiyan's are going to be here in 4 days."_

Roshi nodded, "Of course, I will get right to it."

"_Thanks Master Roshi."_ Goku said gratefully before cutting the connection.

Roshi quickly ran into the house and gathered the Dragon Balls that were hidden in his sock draw and put them outside.

"Arise Shenron and grant my wish!" He yelled as the Dragon Balls suddenly glowed golden as the sky darkened, the once sunny day now as dark as night. Lightning storms suddenly began to appear across the world and out of the Dragon Balls Shenron burst out in a magnificent golden glow before taking shape. Roshi couldn't help but fear the large Dragon that hovered before him.

"You have awoken me from my slumber, speak quickly and I will grant any wish within my power!"

"Please bring Son Goku back to life." Roshi squeaked and mentally berated himself for being afraid, he was a martial arts master, he shouldn't be afraid of a Dragon that wasn't going to hurt him.

Shenron's dark red eyes shone a lighter shade of red for a moment and then informed Roshi, "Your wish had been granted. I will take my leave now!"

As Shenron vanished in another brilliant light show, the 7 Dragon Balls all floated into the air before scattering, each one going in a separate part of the Earth. With that, the lightning storms stopped and the sunny day returned.

**King Kai's Planet**

Goku grinned when he notice his halo vanish, "Yes I'm alive again!"

"That's good and all Goku." King Kai said but then asked, "More importantly are you really going to fight like that?"

"Huh?" Goku asked confused before glancing at his tattered clothes.

King Kai altered his clothing with his magic and Goku was now in his regular and fixed clothing with the turtle hermit symbol on the front.

"Hey this is neat." Goku said as he patted his new clothing, he still wore the blue undershirt and everything but it felt as light as a feather. "Still the turtle hermit symbol is nice, but I was kind of hoping that I would get yours."

"Just check the back." King Kai said with a grin.

Goku took off his orange top and saw the large symbol on the back, and with a grin he said, "Thanks King Kai."

After putting the top back on and strengthening the tightness that his belt gave, he tugged on the shirt and asked, "What is this material anyway?"

"One of the toughest material in the universe, it takes a lot of strength to damage it."

Goku nodded, "Thanks King Kai."

Bardock stepped up, this would be the last time he would see his youngest son, "Kakarot, go show Vegeta that it takes more than just lineage to become strong."

Goku smirked, "You got it father, and I will use everything that you taught me."

Bardock nodded in acceptance.

"See you later!" Goku yelled as he flew off King Kai's planet and onto Snake Way.

King Kai and Bardock both watched him go before the latter asked, "I guess it is time for me to go back to hell."

"I'm afraid so." King Kai said solemnly.

Bardock just grinned, "It has been fun, but after a month with my kid, I can't accept anything else then repenting for my crimes."

King Kai looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I thought you didn't really feel guilty for all the lives you destroyed."

Bardock shrugged, "I didn't but I guess Kakarot has changed me at least somewhat."

"He usually has a good effect on people."

**Snake Way**

Goku glided across Snake Way gleefully, after 191 days on a planet with 10x Earth's gravity, it was great to get back onto regular gravity. He felt so light however he quickly focused on the matter at hand and that was to get back to Earth as quickly as possible. He shot into the air and began flying as fast as he could.

**Kami's Lookout – 2 Days until Saiyan's Arrive**

"There he is!" Kami shouted as he sensed Goku arrive at the check in station. He vanished into thin air and appeared before King Yemma just as Goku burst into the room.

"GOKU!" Kami shouted as he held out his arm and Goku quickly grabbed it and they returned back to Kami's Lookout.

Goku asked Kami whilst panting heavily, "Are they here yet?"

Kami shook his head, "No fortunately we still have just less than 2 days until they arrive."

Goku nodded, "That's good to hear, so how strong has everyone got?"

"Your son's have trained well under Piccolo; they along with Piccolo's power have grown immensely. The others, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha have all progressed well and they also spent two months each in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Did they really?" Goku asked surprised, "2 whole months?"

Kami nodded, "That is correct."

Goku whistled, "That is impressive."

"Do you want to go in again? After training with King Kai, you should be able to last a few months in there." Kami suggested.

"Nah that's okay." Goku answered, "I'm confident in my strength, I only want to use that room under extreme circumstances."

"It is your call Goku."

Goku grinned and with a wave he ran towards the edge of the Lookout, "I'm off Kami!"

He dived off the edge and called, "Nimbus!"

His yellow cloud shot into view before hovering under Goku allowing him to land on top of it.

"Let's go and see my son's Nimbus!"

**Grassy Plains**

"Your training is now complete; I have taught you both everything I know." Piccolo said proudly with his usual turban and cape on as he looked at his two students and only friends.

Gohan wore a uniform similar to his own, a purple gi with a red belt, brown pointy shoes and a white headband that prevented his long hair from getting in his eyes.

Goken wore a variety of his father's clothes and Piccolo's, he wore the usual orange gi that his father wore but his wrist bands, undershirt and belt were purple and he had Piccolo's symbol on the back along with brown pointy boots.

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo." Both Son twins said in unison.

"Now there is one final thing that you must know." Piccolo told them, "As you both know, your father and I are enemies and-."

He was cut off by Goken, "Doesn't matter Mr. Piccolo, that's yours and my dad's business. I've got no interest in what happens between you two."

Gohan then added, "Besides, we think that you're a good person and we trust you and if you and dad need to fight, then we won't interfere. You're like a second father to us."

Piccolo stared down at their resolved expressions, and couldn't help but feel touched at what they said. He was going to tell them that he no longer the desire to kill Goku but he did want to defeat him in battle. Taking over the world didn't interest him anymore; funnily enough he had gotten far stronger by training to protect the Earth than when he tried to take over.

"Thanks." Piccolo told them gruffly.

Their moment was interrupted when they sensed a large Ki approaching them and it only took them all a moment to recognise it.

"Is that Goku?" Piccolo asked in astonishment.

"That is dad!" Goken shouted happily.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled.

Moments later they saw a yellow cloud appear in the sky before they saw a figure jump off it and land a few metres away. Goku stood 20 metres away from his son's and former nemesis still panting from the exhaustion brought on from flying as fast as he could over Snake Way.

"Hey it's been a while." He said cheerfully as he took in the sight of how much his boy's had grown in the past year.

He didn't get long to soak it all in before he was embraced by an ecstatic Goken and a tearful Gohan.

"We missed you daddy!" They both shouted as they held onto him sightly.

"I missed you two as well." Goku said before looking at Piccolo and nodding in acknowledgement, "Piccolo."

"Goku." Piccolo nodded back civilly.

Goku released his sons and said, "I can sense that both of you have gotten very strong."

"Mr. Piccolo taught us a lot." Gohan said cheerfully.

Goken then added his input, "Mr. Piccolo is awesome dad, he can shoot beams out of his eyes and everything and he is really strong! Gohan and I have to team up to have a chance!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, the brat gave him too much credit, "I'm going to go meditate, and I'll leave you all to your reunion."

As he began to fly away, Goku shouted, "Piccolo... Thank you!"

Piccolo didn't respond and flew off to meditate.

**That Night**

"Sorry to interrupt." Goku said to the meditating Piccolo.

"What is it?" Piccolo said not opening his eyes. He sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest on top of a large thin mountain under the starry night.

"I'm here to tell you how much I appreciate it that you trained Gohan and Goken." Goku explained, he always thought that Piccolo had some good inside of him somewhere unlike his father. Perhaps he had last seen it come true.

"Don't mention it." Piccolo said gruffly, "We are going to need everyone capable of helping to help against these Saiyan's."

Goku nodded, "That's true."

Piccolo stood up and looked at the hovering Goku that was to the left of him, "Just to be clear Goku, I couldn't care less what happens to you. I'll admit that I no longer have any interest in killing you, but that is just because of the bond that has been formed between me and your son's. If you die in this fight, I'm not going to care."

"I understand." Goku said.

"Ruling the world doesn't mean anything to me anymore, for years I thought that I had to obey my father's wishes, but Gohan has shown me differently. He doesn't want to grow up and be a fighter like you, but you seem to be alright with it."

Goku grinned, "Of course I am. I would be delighted if he followed my footsteps but it is his life and he can choose to do what he wants. I'm going to be proud no matter what."

Piccolo grunted in acceptance, "I may no longer wish to rule Goku, but there is one thing that hasn't changed and that is my desire to defeat you. When this is over, you and I will do battle once again, no matter what the difference in our power levels are. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand and agree."

"Good, I'm glad we got that straightened out."

**Minutes until the Saiyan's arrive**

Goku stretched as he began to prepare for the upcoming battle, along with Piccolo, Gohan and Goken. They were currently in a grass plain with some medium sized mountains surround them. All of them were geared up for battle, all training weights removed; there would be no holding back in this battle.

Goku had returned home during the afternoon yesterday and was bombarded by a hysterical Chi-Chi demanding he bring back her babies. It took some time and convincing but Goku was finally able to get her to understand that Gohan and Goken had to take part in this battle. He spent the night with his wife getting reacquainted after a year apart and before leaving in the morning, he promised that he would do his best to take care of Gohan and Goken.

It was then during his stretching that he picked up some power levels heading their way and the first was to arrive was Krillin.

"Hey guys thought you could use some help." Krillin said confidently.

Piccolo grinned; "Yeah sure, it seems you have increased your power substantially. You're almost as powerful as Gohan now."

Krillin blinked, "Wait what? But he is only 5 ½ years old."

"Take the compliment baldy; these two kids are freaks of nature." Piccolo informed him.

"They're my sons after all." Goku said happily, "Hey Krillin."

"Goku thank heavens you're here." Krillin said excitedly, "For some reason I thought that perhaps you might be late and we would have to hold them off until you get here."

'_If it wasn't for my father, then it probably would have happened.'_ Goku thought but decided not to mention it.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha said as he landed, like Krillin he was in his usual orange gi and his hair was a long as ever.

"Hey Yamcha, you've gotten much stronger as well." Goku praised delightfully.

Yamcha nodded determinedly, "After the beating I took from Raditz I had no choice but to push my body to its breaking point several times."

"Good to hear." Piccolo said approvingly.

"Looks like we're all here." Tien said as he and Chiaotzu landed, the final members had at last reached the incoming battlefield.

"It's good to see you both again." Goku greeted.

Tien nodded, "Likewise Goku, I'm still anxious for our rematch, so we have no choice but to defeat this incoming threat."

"No problem." Goku smirked.

"Hey I remember you!" Gohan said as he pointed at Krillin, "You were at Master Roshi's. You trained with dad right? He told me that people underestimated you because you were so short."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Krillin asked glaring at a sheepish Goku as all the other humans chuckled, "We used to be the same height, but he kept growing while I didn't."

"So these must be your son's then Goku?" Tien asked.

"Yup" Goku said cheerfully.

"They're brave just like you are." Tien praised.

Yamcha then asked the question that the humans were all wondering, "So how was it training with Piccolo?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the question, not bothering to take part in the conversation.

"It was awesome!" Goken cheered, "I learnt so much!"

"Interesting" Yamcha muttered.

Goku grinned still having a hard time believing how strong his son's were now. It was also nice to see how much they respected Piccolo. His thoughts were interrupted however as he felt a large group of Ki enter the Earth's atmosphere, "They're here."

"Everyone suppress your power levels; make it low enough for them to deem it not to be a threat but make sure it is high enough so that they only target us!" Piccolo yelled to the group of warriors.

Doomsday had arrived.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Now before I give the list of their power levels, I have to explain a few things. Some of you might be disappointed that I skimmed over the Bardock and Goku interaction especially since Goku considered him like Raditz initially and then accepting him as his father. All that will be shown through some flashbacks in incoming chapters.**

**Piccolo and Goku; as seen in this chapter, they aren't friends. In canon, Piccolo got his 'revenge' on Goku and it definitely made it easier for him to become friends with him later on in the series. However he didn't get revenge in this story, so there is still some unresolved tension between them and so yes they will fight again later in the story and I don't mean a spar. It will be a real fight.**

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan (Base) = 925**

**Gohan (Full Power) = 3,700**

**Piccolo (Base) = 1,250**

**Piccolo (Full Power) = 5,000**

**Goken (Base) = 1,125**

**Goken (Full Power) = 4,500**

**Krillin (Base) = 825**

**Krillin (Full Power) = 3,300**

**Tien (Base) = 1,187**

**Tien (Full Power) = 4,750**

**Chiaotzu (Base) = 394**

**Chiaotzu (Full Power) = 1,576**

**Yamcha (Base) = 815**

**Yamcha (Full Power) = 3,260**

**I'll keep Goku's to myself for now.**

**Answering the Readers: **

**Q: **is it just gonna be gohan and goken or will there be a FEMALE half saiyan too?

**A:** Yes there will be. She will appear in the arc after the Saiyan arc.

**Q:** Will Goken use some strategy to fight the Sayians or more powerful enemies in Battles?

**A:** Yes along with other characters. I don't want to just have all battles where someone wins from brute strength alone. Skill and strategy will very much be required.

**C:** For some reason I can just think Goken reminds me of Deadpool and can just talk so much in battle to annoy his opponents to make mistakes. Make jokes, make fun of them by thinking there gay, dry comments, random facts, etc.

**R:** Unfortunately he won't be as awesome as Deadpool. He is more like King Kai, when he has to be serious he will be, but he likes to tell jokes because he thinks he is funny.

**C:** I like that you try to give the other Z-Warriors bigger roles to play in this story. It kinda made me feel sad that in the Anime/Manga that the Earthlings did not get stronger as the story went on. At most, I would like Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and maybe Yamcha (not a big Yamcha fan, in the Buu Saga he quite Martial Arts and fighting) to be close or at least Fight Even with a Super Saiyan. It just bothered me that the people of Earth did not get stronger after Frieza Saga and were helpless in the Cell Saga.

**R:** The Earthlings power is an interesting issue that I'm working on. I won't give away any details but they will be more useful throughout the whole story than in canon. If you're a fan of the Earth warriors, then you will love my Bojack arc, which is going to be quite different than the movie.

**Q:** Which Saiyans are going to live and who are the ones that will die?

**A:** You will have to read the story to find out

**C:** I say you could take some ideas from some Anime/Manga's. Like give Goken one of Naruto Characters techniques, Neji or Hyuuga Clans, like creating different fight style that involves Gentle Fist or Rotation (defence dome). I can see Goken slowly building up these techniques and attack opponents from organs by using Gentle Fist.

**R:** I won't lie and say that I won't use outside material for inspiration in creating some attacks. As for the gentle fist type fighting, I don't really like that style; I much more enjoy the external type of fighting. Any ideas for attacks though will all be warmly received.

**Q:** How will Goku react to Bardock and how will Bardock react to how Goku died?

**A:** Hope this chapter answers this somewhat. Didn't get much interaction in this chapter, but there will be flashbacks that will show their father/son relationship develop.

**Q:** Will Goken be paired up with anyone in the future?

I know Gohan gets Videl, so I wonder who will end up with Goken. I don't want Goken to be paired up with another Original Character, but a Character from Dragon Ball Z. Maybe that female alien that was with Bojacks or Videl friend Erase. I just don't want Goken to end up with Broly daughter or younger sister. It been done. Something new would be nice.

**A:** The hard part about using a DBZ character is one of its major flaws and that is the lack of female characters. I'll save you the suspense and say that Broly doesn't have a daughter or a sister. Zangya is not going to happen. It will most likely be an OC that I've got planned. However there is a very, very slim chance that it be Android 18 and if I do go down that root, it would be a very long time before they get together. Goken would have to be 18 years old so it is a long way down the track.

**Q:** Will Goken fight Raditz? Epic Battle in a way.

**A:** ... Maybe.

**C:** I would like to take the chance to tell you how much I have enjoyed this story up to this point. I particularly like the fact that both Goken and Gohan have their talents. I like that Gohan has the natural ability to learn something very quickly and that he definitely has the most hidden power. You even that out for Goken by giving him superior physical strength and Ki manipulation. The two balance each other out nicely and it's obvious that they will make a great team.

**R:** Thank you, it's always nice to hear compliments on my story. I figured that it was better for Goken to be like Gohan's opposite, as I'm sure that people would be bored if Goken had the same hidden power and battle style as Gohan's. If I did that, then there really would have been no need to create him in the first place. As for them working together as a team, that is going to be very important in the story, you don't see many genuine team ups in canon.

**C:** I also like the fact that you actually gave the other Z-fighters a role in the battle against Raditz, and by the look of it, they will also have a bigger role against the Saiyans.

**R:** They won't just have a bigger role against the Saiyan's but in every canon arc.

**C:** By the way, I would like to say that both grammatically and descriptively this story has to be one of the best on the site.

**R:** Wow! Thank you, my grammar has been the bane of my writing 'career', but I'm slowly getting better at it.

**Next Chapter: The Battle Begins.**


	8. The Battle Begin's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Saiyan Saga – Chapter 8 – The Battle Begins**

**6 months earlier to Saiyan Arrival – Planet Frieza 75**

"Looks like you are fully healed Raditz." A plump brown lizard said as he opened the healing tank that Raditz had been put under.

"So it seems." The conscious Raditz muttered as he exited the tank.

"Your injuries were quite severe, especially the large gash on your back. It took quite some time to heal."

Raditz scowled at the memory before telling the lizard, "Get me my armour, I need to head off quite soon. There are a couple of brats and a green man that I have to take out."

"Of course I will fetch them for you immediately." The lizard said bowing and hurrying from the room.

5 minutes later the lizard returned with the same type of clothing and armour that Raditz wore when he went to Earth. After dressing quickly, he walked off but the Lizard picked up the scouter that Raditz left and ran after him.

"Raditz you left your scouter."

Raditz scoffed, "Keep it, I have no more need for it."

It was faint, but he could sense a little power coming out of the lizard alien and knew that he had picked up a few new tricks from Earth. It only took him a few minutes before he reached his pod that was on the takeoff pad. The actual planet had no oxygen and so the compound was surrounded by a large glass dome and they had machines scattered everywhere to provide the oxygen. The planet's surface was covered in nothing but red rock, red sand and red dust. There was no sun nearby so there was no natural light or heat and again it had to be provided by technology.

He needed to get to Earth quickly, after the defeat that he had received, he doubt that Vegeta would welcome him back so easily. There was a high chance that Vegeta would kill him because of how shamefully he lost, so he was determined to get payback before Vegeta's judgment was given out.

As he entered his pod, he noticed a small green light flashing indicating that he had a transmission and he played it back.

"_Raditz, while I'm disappointed to hear about your defeat, you did manage to give us some very fascinating information about the Dragon Balls. So I'm willing to show you some leniency for your defeat. You will meet us on Earth on the 3__rd__ of November and you will have to reclaim the honour that was stolen from you. If you don't Raditz... I will ensure your demise."_

Raditz sighed after hearing the message; he had to wait here for a few months since it would only take a month to get back to Earth. He got out of his pod and decided that he may as well begin training, he had to improve his new Ki sensing ability and also the Earthlings showed him how well they were able to control their Ki. He would have to work on that.

**Earth – November 3****rd****, Age 362**

7 Space pods descended onto the Earth and crashed into the ground, some went through buildings in East city and others in the forest just outside. Each one left a large crater in the ground and when each pod opened, a Saiyan would exit and then fly out of the crater.

Vegeta, Nappa and Panbukin found themselves inside East city as people began surrounding them looking at them in fascination and horror.

"Alien's can you believe it?"

"We have to get out of here!"

"No way dude I have to see this!"

Nappa grinned, "Do you mind if I say hello to them all Vegeta?"

"Do what you want." Vegeta said emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Nappa said and with his right hand, he began raising his index finger and middle finger up together to launch his signature attack when suddenly Panbukin grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing maggot?!" Nappa snarled at the small Saiyan.

Panbukin gave him a bored look, "Use your head idiot, what happens if there is a Dragon Ball in this city when you blow it up?"

Nappa shrugged, "It would be dest -... Oh I see."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, _'I should have known better than to trust him with anything.'_

"Let's just go and find the strongest fighters." Panbukin told him before flying straight up into the air.

Nappa growled, "Who does he think he is ordering me around?!"

"Shut up Nappa." Vegeta said irritated slightly, "It's because he is the most intelligent of the group besides me. Now let's go."

Nappa bowed his head, "Yes Vegeta."

They both flew into the air and hovered beside Panbukin as the remaining Saiyan's joined them.

Kukamber grinned as he looked at all the humans, "You know what the best part about this planet is?"

"What is it?" Zukania said dully, _'I really hope he dies today.'_

"The people on this planet, outwardly they look very similar to us Saiyan's; I can't wait to fuck a lot of these earth women." He sneered.

Zukania looked at him with sheer repugnance, "First of, you have never fucked a woman, what you do is called rape as no woman will ever willing want you. You are so disgusting, raping anything with a vagina."

Kukamber growled at her, "Watch what you say bitch unless you want me, how did you put it, rape you!"

Vegeta's eye twitched as his mind went back to the first time he was leaving to conquer a planet and what his mother's words to him were.

'_I need to tell you something Vegeta. Just listen and do not interrupt. As you know, we are the most powerful race in the universe, and our most important attribute is our honour and our pride. Do not tarnish your pride Vegeta. Treat your opponents that you are about to kill with respect, especially those of the female kind.'_

'_What do you mean by that mother?'_

'_I am talking about rape. We conquer worlds and in the eyes of others we do terrible things, but that is our nature. We fight and destroy but we don't rape. Those that rape Vegeta are monsters and nothing else, you rape and you forsake your pride and the pride of the Saiyan race.'_

Vegeta snarled internally, he was reaching his limits with Kukamber. He had no honour or pride; he was just a rabid dog that needed to be put down. If the Earthlings are unable to, then he would do it himself.

"Enough of your crap, Kukamber." Paseri interrupted, "I don't care about what you do outside of our team. But you will not treat your superiors with disrespect."

Kukamber growled but Paseri gave him a warning look and he remained silent. He hated them all; they were all so critical of his interests and looked down on him. But he would show them all and soon Zukania will be his plaything.

"Enough talk, let's just go." Raditz said bored.

"I don't think a loser like you has anything to say." Kukamber sneered at him.

"Raditz is right." Vegeta ordered, "Let's hurry up and get this over with. Now let us find the strongest power level and get the information of the Dragon Balls out of them."

The 6 Saiyan's all activated their scouter's but Raditz just grinned and pointed to the west, "They're all over in that direction."

"What are you talking about loser; you don't even have your scouter on. What do you know?" Kukamber ridiculed Raditz.

"No he is correct." Panbukin said, "There are 8 high power levels all grouped together. They are clearly waiting for us."

"Then let us go." Vegeta ordered, "But Raditz, you will stay with me for a moment. Do not attack any of them until I get there and order you to."

Raditz gulped, fearing the worst whilst the others took off, Vegeta had said 'when I arrive' which meant he was going to die here.

"You can sense there power levels without a scouter now?" Vegeta asked sternly, he was furious about what he was going to ask, it went against his pride to request this but it was a skill he desperately needed. He couldn't have a weaker Saiyan do what the prince could not.

Raditz nodded and said hesitantly, "Yes I can."

Vegeta nodded and told him, "After we take care of the trash, you will tell me how and if you tell anyone that I asked for your assistance, then I will kill you. Understand?"

"Of course." Raditz agreed immediately, "It's an easy trick once you learn how. You will probably pick it up while we fight the Earthlings."

"Good. Now how much has your power increased from your near death recovery?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"It has tripled." Raditz answered.

"Excellent." Vegeta said, "You are starting to live up to your expectations. Now let us go!"

Vegeta took off and Raditz followed, it was nice to finally get some recognition.

**Battlefield**

"Here they come." Piccolo barked as the Z Warriors all stood side by side in a straight line. From the left stood Yamcha with Krillin next to him followed by Goken, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Chiaotzu and Tien.

The five Saiyan's that went ahead all landed on the ground opposite of them with roughly 20 metres of grass in between them.

"So Kakarot we finally get the pleasure of meeting a traitor to our kind." Nappa said with a feral grin.

Goku smirked, "A traitor? I don't ever remember agreeing to the Saiyan cause. I may have got Saiyan blood running in my veins but I am an Earthling through and through."

"Still sprouting that crap little brother?" Raditz asked as he landed on the ground, with Vegeta standing a few metres to his left.

Everyone but Goku scowled at Raditz, all remembering the last time he was here but Goku just said "Yeah I guess so."

"A pleasure to meet you at last Kakarot and let's not forget your half breed brats. From what I hear, they've got some interesting abilities." Vegeta greeted.

Goken and Gohan didn't respond as Nappa noticed Piccolo and asked Vegeta, "Hey the green one is a Namekian right?"

"You're right." Vegeta agreed with a grin, "How interesting, I had heard rumours of the Dragon Balls on Namek but I didn't believe it. Now we have come to a planet that we have confirmation that they possess Dragon Balls and what do we find? A Namekian."

"Namek?" Piccolo asked tasting the name on his lips and it felt natural, "Is this where I am from?"

"Piccolo, I didn't know that you were an alien." Krillin commented.

Vegeta laughed at the confused looks on everyone's faces, "What did you think that someone that is green and has pointy ears is born on this planet?"

Piccolo smirked, "I have to thank you. Now I know where I'm from but right now that doesn't matter." He slipped into a fighting stance, "Less talking and more fighting."

Nappa laughed, "Haha, I like this Namekian's spirit. It will be enjoyable to crush it."

"Kakarot let me give you an offer." Vegeta said as his scouter read his power level revealing it to be 1,600, "I can see that you have improved drastically and the reading I am picking up probably isn't your full power since you all have the ability to increase your power level. Join us along with both of your brats and hand over the Dragon Balls. If you agree to this, then I give you my word as Prince of Saiyan's that we will leave your planet and everyone on it alone."

Goku grinned, "That is a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Oh, is that so?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yeah, I would rather die than destroy the inhabitants of other worlds that you all attempt to conquer." Goku explained to them.

Vegeta sighed, "Very well. You had your chance." He then looked the other Saiyan's and told them, "All of you remove your scouter's, they can all raise their power levels in an instant, these are useless."

All of them removed them except Vegeta as he wanted to get a number to Goku's power before removing it.

Panbukin glanced at all of the warriors trying to determine each of their abilities but they didn't seem to give anything away. The only thing he could tell for sure is that the mime looking creature wouldn't be good at the physical stuff. He must have some special powers to compensate. It was the two half Saiyan's that he was eager to fight, their hidden abilities intrigued him.

Kukamber looked at the fighters with disgust, it was a shame that there were no females; he liked them feisty and strong. Either way, it wouldn't be much of a problem to eliminate them all.

Paseri just wanted hurry and get started, it had been a long time since he had a decent fight and he hoped that these Earthlings could give him one.

Zukania looked at all the warriors curiously, trying to determine which ones would fall under her spell and which ones would be futile. The two half Saiyan's were clearly out, they were far too young to comprehend her gifts, and so was the Namekian. They were an all male race and no doubt didn't fall for the charms of women. The most likely ones were the tall one with long black hair, the bald midget in the orange gi and the one with three eyes. Kakarot might be one, but she knew that she wouldn't get the chance to fight him as Vegeta had already said he would deal with him personally. She had to admit that unlike most of the remaining Saiyan's he was good looking. Nappa, Paseri, Panbukin and especially Kukamber were all lacking in the looks department, Raditz was reasonably good looking but lacked power. If Kakarot was stronger than Raditz and Vegeta somehow convinced him to them, maybe she could give have some fun with him.

"Nappa, let us test these warriors strength, we still have 6 Saibamen left correct?" Vegeta asked his large companion.

"That's right." Nappa said as he pulled out a small bottle and poked 6 holes in the ground with his finger before planting the seeds inside of the bottle. One in each hole before pulling out a special liquid and he poured it over the places where he buried them. Suddenly 6 green small monsters burst of the ground.

"I've heard of fast growing seeds, but this is ridiculous." Krillin said in astonishment.

"Any chance that liquid works on ordinary vegetable seeds?" Goken couldn't help but ask with Goku nodding in agreement.

"Sorry, but it only works on Saibamen." Panbukin said with mock sadness.

"Now how about we have a little competition?" Raditz asked after seeing why Vegeta wanted the Saibamen released, "One on one against our Saibamen."

Piccolo scowled and said angrily, "We aren't here to play your games; we will take you all on at the same time!"

"I'm game." Goken said, "Sounds like fun."

Panbukin smirked, "The kid is definitely a Saiyan with that attitude."

"Alright, I'm in." Tien announced, "I'll go first."

"Haha... I like his spirit as well." Nappa laughed, "But be careful, these guys are stronger than they look."

Tien scoffed as he went into a fighting stance, "Shut up and fight!"

"Go" Vegeta ordered the closest Saibamen to him, "Do not hold back."

The Saibamen nodded and charged towards the three eyed warrior and its head split open a shot a wave of acid towards him. Tien quickly flew into the sky to avoid it as it headed towards the others whom all jumped out of the way. The acid hit the ground and burnt through it leaving a large deep hole in the ground.

It then shot up towards the stationary Tien and attempted to hit him with his right claw but Tien calmly grabbed it. A quick elbow to the gut knocked the complete wind out of the creature before he held out his hand in front of its face and blasted it off. He released the corpse and let it fall down the hole it created with its acid.

Goku grinned, it seems that Tien had learnt how release his max power at the point of striking before suppressing it instantly.

Tien landed and walked back to the group and told them, "That was easy."

"Pathetic." Vegeta commented referring to the Saibamen's performance.

"He has improved considerably." Raditz commented with some surprise.

Nappa scowled, "Let's just move on to the next match."

Yamcha grinned and walked forward confidently, "It's my turn."

The next green creature shot towards him but then suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him and attempted to grab him. However Yamcha quickly spun around and kicked it on the chin and sent it straight up in the air. Yamcha suddenly appeared a few feet above him with his hands to his side as he gathered up some Ki.

"Ka... me... ha ... me... HA!"

He launched the famous wave at the flying creature and completely vaporised it. Yamcha grinned smugly when he landed and said cockily, "Okay now how about I take on the other four?"

"That's impossible!" Nappa shouted in disbelief, "That is two they have defeated effortlessly."

"Looks like you have gotten hold of a weak batch Nappa." Vegeta told him.

Panbukin grinned, "These guys have some skill."

Paseri remained silent, but his blood was beginning to pump eagerly, these humans might give him a good fight.

Kukamber sneered, this was getting boring, he wanted to hurry up and get this over with.

Zukania knew what her target was now, the three eyed warrior fought with severe discipline, her techniques would have little effect on him. However the long black haired human was a prime target, he was cocky and full of himself. The perfect target.

'_Amazing'_ Raditz thought, _'There skill has improvement immensely in the past year.'_

"No way!" Goken shouted at Yamcha, "I want a turn!"

"I agree." Vegeta approved, "After all I'm very curious to see Kakarot's brats in action."

"You will be surprised." Goku informed him with a grin, he was just as eager to see his sons in action.

Goken stepped forward and waited for one of the green monsters to attack him.

"Attack him." Vegeta nodded to one of the Saibamen and it hesitatingly prepared for battle, so far its kind had been decimated so far.

It opened his mouth and shot a Ki blast at Goken who simply battered it away, Piccolo had thrown much more powerful blasts during their training. Goken suddenly vanished from its sight before a flash of blue light blinded him for a second before darkness claimed it. The creature didn't even realise it had its head cut off by Goken's Ki blade.

"That move..." Raditz said with a scowl as he saw Goken's hand covered in blue Ki in the shape of a blade and it looked like he had been able to extend it by a few inches.

"So that is the infamous Ki blade." Panbukin said with interest, "Looks like he is able to control it now."

Vegeta frowned as his scouter read the blade's power level, _'The brat is currently releasing a power level of 1,125. Yet the Ki blade is at 2,250. The brat is certainly interesting.'_

"Dammit!" Nappa yelled, "That's three defeated effortlessly. I don't understand, these Saibamen have a power level of 1,200, they shouldn't be strong enough to dispose of them so easily."

"Relax Nappa." Vegeta commanded, "It's time to test Kakarot's other brat."

"Good work Goken." Goku praised his son and then put a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Okay now Gohan, show them what you can do."

"Okay." Gohan send nervously, his old fearful nature had begun to creep back in as he stood before the Saiyan's. This wasn't training anymore; it was a real life and death battle.

"Don't worry Gohan." Goken said as he walked past him, "You're way stronger than these guys. Just hit him as hard as you can!"

Gohan nodded soaking up the confidence his brother had in him.

The third last Saibamen seemed to sense the fear in the boy and immediately went on the offensive and threw a barrage of punches and kicks forcing a nervous Gohan to dodge them all. Eventually, Gohan was able to break away and leapt over the creature and taking Goken's advice, he kicked it in the neck as hard as he could and heard a snap. The force of the blow sent the now dead creature to the ground with its neck snapped.

"Yes way to go Gohan!" Goken cheered.

Piccolo nodded approvingly as the others all praised Gohan who was thoroughly embarrassed. Goku ruffled his son's long hair in encouragement before preparing for the next match.

The last two Saibamen suddenly exploded as Vegeta lowered his hand, "That's it I've had enough, it's time to get the real fight started."

"It's about time." Kukamber growled as he prepared to show these humans how worthless they really were.

"Before we begin." Vegeta said as he focused his attention on Goku, "Kakarot, stop hiding your power and let me see it. I want to know if fighting you is worth my time."

"Sure." Goku said with a grin as the others took a step back from him as he began to power up. He decided not to release his full power; he didn't want to reveal all of his secrets yet. Raditz could sense that his little brother's power had somehow surpassed his own much to his anger and shame.

Rocks began to rise into the air and the ground to begin to shake as Gohan and Goken momentarily lost their footing before quickly composing himself. Goku stopped powering up when he reached about 80% of his maximum and all of the rocks that had been flying into the air fell back to the ground.

"Hey Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked curiously, he could have easily put on his scouter but didn't believe any of these Earthling's would pose any threat to him.

Vegeta ripped off his scouter and crushed it at the same time he said furiously, "It's over 9,000!"

"What?!" Nappa shouted, "9,000?! That can't be right!"

Zukania blinked in astonishment, how did a low level Saiyan become this powerful? But then again, he was Bardock's son.

Panbukin was amazed at the progress Kakarot had made however he still didn't have a chance against Vegeta. Still he would make an important ally against Frieza if Vegeta could convince him to join them.

Paseri didn't care much about Goku's power, since Vegeta would deal with him anyway. All he wanted to know was how powerful the Earthlings truly are.

Kukamber growled furiously at how much power a low level had gained but it didn't matter in the end. His plan was already set in motion, soon he would be rewarded above all others and Zukania will learn her place.

'_Damn you Kakarot!'_ Raditz thought angrily, _'How the hell did you get so strong?'_

"It looks like a low class warrior has now become the second strongest Saiyan in the universe." Vegeta said frowning before smirking, "Yes Kakarot, you are stronger than everyone here but myself."

"Gosh, second strongest?" Goku asked before grinning widely, "So if I beat you, then I'm the strongest Saiyan correct?"

"Haha!" Vegeta laughed, "You really are amusing Kakarot. I guess by that logic you are correct, but you still cannot hope to defeat me."

"I guess we won't know until I try." Goku replied.

Vegeta smirked as he begun to ascend into the air slowly, "You can try Kakarot. Let us take our fight elsewhere; we don't want anyone to interfere."

Goku frowned as he was reluctant to leave his son's and friend's but Tien told him confidently, "Don't worry about us Goku, we can handle things here."

Piccolo nodded as Yamcha and Krillin backed up his claims and finally Goku looked at both his sons. Goken gave him a grin and a thumbs up whilst Gohan nodded drawing strength from his brother's confidence.

Goku looked back at Vegeta, "Alright but follow me, I know the perfect place."

"Very well Kakarot, I guess it's only polite to let you choose the location of your burial." Vegeta told him confidently.

Goku shot into the air and before Vegeta followed him, he turned back to the other Saiyan's he told them, "Do what you will with the Earthling's but under no circumstances are you to kill the Namekian! We need him to tell us where the Dragon Ball's are!"

With that, Vegeta took off after Goku.

"Now that they're gone, we can finally begin." Piccolo said with a smirk, "Come attack us all together!"

"Fucking annoying!" Kukamber growled, "Know your place Namekian! I don't fight with anyone; I'll take on all of you losers by myself!"

Panbukin was about to interrupt and tell him that they will fight them individually but Zukania quickly grabbed his shoulder and with a smirk she shook her head. Panbukin's eyes widened slightly as he realised why she didn't want him to interfere and he couldn't help feel excited at the prospect of Kukamber being killed.

Both Nappa and Paseri smirked after seeing the interaction between Panbukin and Zukania and decided to let Kukamber fight them himself.

"Arrogant scum." Piccolo scowled at the approaching Saiyan.

"I got this." Yamcha said, "It's time I show these bastards not to mess with us."

"Me too" Krillin told him.

Yamcha shook his head and said stubbornly, "I can take this guy myself."

Krillin responded with a shrug and explained, "Don't care, if we take him together we will expend less Ki to take on the others."

Yamcha sighed conceding and allowed Krillin to fight with him, it did make sense after all.

"Only you two? How pathetic, this will only take a moment." Kukamber sneered as he flexed his muscles and prepared for battle.

**Kame House - Earlier**

"This is nerve racking, I wish there was something that we could do to help." Bulma complained as she sat at the small table in the living room with the TV on reporting the mysterious arrival of aliens. Her hair had grown longer in the past year and was tied in a ponytail and she wore a navy blue shirt and skirt.

"I know how you feel Bulma." Roshi told her, "But I'm afraid we will just be in their way."

The former strongest being on the planet was currently sitting on a chair, his body tensed as he could feel the power of the Saiyan's heading to the Z Warriors.

"Bulma don't you have a spaceship so we can get away from here if the Saiyan's win?" Oolong asked panicking.

"Oh and just where we would run off to?" Bulma asked him coldly, "Even if we did have somewhere to run, we can't just abandon our friends!"

Oolong's ears fell as he decided to remain quiet, fearing what Bulma would do to him.

"They won't fail!" Puar said, "Yamcha trained far too hard to lose!"

Oolong snorted unable to help himself from retorting, "Some reassurance that is. Yamcha didn't even win a single match in the quarter finals in any of the tournaments that he participated in."

Puar hissed at the shape shifting pig but Bulma beat her to the punch and slapped Oolong in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Oolong said angrily holding the back of his head.

"Because you're an idiot." Bulma said scowling, "We are all nervous as it is without you having to dash any confidence we have."

Oolong scowled as he looked away and muttered, "With friends like this who needs enemies."

"That's enough you two." Roshi said firmly, "This isn't the time for us to be fighting between ourselves."

Bulma just huffed as she folded her arms across her chest when suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing the Ox-King.

"Greetings Master Roshi." Ox-King addressed his former master and then said to everyone politely, "It's nice to see you all again."

"Hello Ox-King." Roshi replied, "It's a good thing you didn't bring Chi-Chi, that was a-."

He stopped immediately as Chi-Chi just came out from behind the Ox-King causing Roshi to yell in fear and hide behind the couch. The memory of her beating him still fresh in his minds.

"Is Gohan and Goken alright?" She asked worriedly.

"We don't know yet Chi-Chi." Bulma answered sadly.

Chi-Chi bit her lip, trying to quench the fear that was rising in her, Goku had explained to her that they needed to fight and she had prepared for the event of Goken fighting to the best of her ability. But now Gohan had to fight and it tore her up knowing that if she saw them again, they would have lost their innocence.

"Knock, Knock." A bored voice suddenly said and Fortune teller Baba entered the room hovering on her crystal ball as usual.

"Ah Baba." Roshi greeted his older sister, "I called you here in hopes-."

"That you can watch the fight on my crystal ball." Baba interrupted him sternly.

Roshi chuckled nervously, "Ah that's about right."

Baba sighed, "Very well but if we all survive, you will owe me after this. You hear?"

Roshi nodded as Baba activated her crystal ball and they all saw the group of Z Warriors and Ox-King told Chi-Chi, "My gosh, Goken and Gohan are huge!"

"Let me see!" Chi-Chi ordered, shoving Roshi aside to take a close look and tears began to gather in her eyes and she murmured, "Oh Gohan, Goken, you're both growing up without me."

They all watched in horror as they grew the Saibamen and then screamed in delight when they saw Tien kill the first one effortlessly.

"Yes that's a good start!" Oolong shouted.

Puar shrieked in glee when Yamcha destroyed the next one, "I've never seen Yamcha so confident."

"He has taken his power to a whole new level." Roshi explained.

Ox-King couldn't calm down his daughters nerves when she saw that Goken was the next up but a few seconds later she was yelled in happiness that her son defeated one of the monsters. Seconds later she was hysterical seeing her Gohan nervously dodging the creature's attacks before snapping its neck. Chi-Chi released a large sigh of relief seeing her baby unharmed.

"Incredible." Roshi murmured, "They're only 5 years old and yet they surpassed me easily. To think that I used to be proud of my power 20 years ago. But I had barely scratched the surface."

"Looks like the real battle is about to begin." Bulma said as Goku and Vegeta took off and Kukamber stepped up to take on Krillin and Yamcha.

**Rocky Plains**

"This is an interesting place for you to choose as your gravesite Kakarot." Vegeta said as he landed on one of the thin Rocky Mountains. The whole land went on for miles with just thin large mountains.

Goku landed on the mountain that was 20 metres opposite with a small grin on his face as he scanned his surroundings, _'Good, there really is no life force around here. So that means that no people or animals will be hurt in this fight.'_

"No comeback Kakarot?" Vegeta asked mockingly, "Has the realisation at just who you're facing finally settling in?"

"Not really." Goku replied, "It doesn't matter to me what kind of status mine is to yours. Your about to find out that a lower class Saiyan can defeat even the Prince of Saiyan's if he trains hard enough."

Vegeta shook his head laughing lightly, "Kakarot you truly are a hopeless fool. I think it is time for me to show you the power that you can never hope to achieve."

The Saiyan Prince bent down into his fighting stance and Goku followed as they stared at each other silently before a small part on a nearby mountain cracked signalling Goku to attack. He shot towards Vegeta aiming a punch at his face which Vegeta dodged and then parried the next few punches as both shot into the air.

However Vegeta jumped back to avoid one of Goku's kicks and retreated slightly by bouncing off several mountains. Goku followed also bouncing off the same mountains but Vegeta used another mountain as a spring board and shot towards a surprised Goku. Vegeta hit Goku in the face with a hard punch him that sent him sailing through the air. He recovered quickly and rebounded off a mountain straight into the air to gain some altitude but lost sight of Vegeta and quickly closed his eyes trying to feel his Ki. His eyes shot open when he felt movement behind him, and quickly ducked Vegeta's elbow strike that intended to remove his head.

Goku shot a round house kick at him but Vegeta skidded in back in mid air as Goku followed him and aimed three quick kicks to his head but they were avoided. He then launched a barrage of kicks and punches but Vegeta found no problem to deflect them and eventually the Saiyan Prince slipped a quick punch into Goku's ribs. It didn't have much force in it, just enough to cause Goku to grimace lightly but it allowed the Prince to break through his offence. Vegeta launched a barrage of punches into Goku's chest followed by a powerful kick into his stomach forcing Goku to back away, clutching his stomach tightly.

Vegeta quickly approached him and clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. He swung them down like a mallet into Goku's back sending him crashing towards the ground but he was able to land safely after finding the strength to recover.

Vegeta landed on a higher mountain on the opposite side of the one Goku currently stood on.

"I'm disappointed Kakarot." Vegeta told him with a large smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest, "From all the talking you were doing, I expected to at least break a sweat."

Goku smirked and thought to himself, _'Man he is far better than I expected. Not even my father beat me this effortlessly. It's a shame that he is dead set on conquering planets and obtaining the Dragon Balls, he would make a good sparring partner.'_

Vegeta continued to smirk as he looked down on Kakarot; he enjoyed showing off his power over this simpleton. It won't be long now until he had Kakarot bowing to his Prince.

"Please, feel free to try and make this a bit more interesting Kakarot."

"Oh I will." Goku told him with a grin on his face, "I haven't been honest with you, earlier when you told me to show you my full power. I only raised it to about 80% of my maximum."

"Oh?" Vegeta muttered curiously as he raised an eyebrow, _'My scouter read 9,600 earlier so if that is only 80%, then that must mean his power is somewhere around 12,000. This could indeed still become interesting.'_

Goku crouched down as he prepared to raise his power up to his maximum, "Okay Vegeta, no more holding back!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**Next Chapter: Zukania's Deadly Power**

**Will include a Goku/Bardock flashback – Their first sparring session.**

**Answering the Readers:**

**Q:** If you don't like the Gentle Fist from Naruto from the Hyuuga Clan, then why not take Rock Lee and Maito Guy?

**A:** Both of them use the Chakra gates which are kind of like the Kaio-ken, so there isn't much point in incorporating their fighting style.

**Q:** Are Gohan and Goken identical twins?

**A:** Yes, the only real difference in their appearance apart from their clothes is their hairstyle.

**Q:** Will you make Krillin and Tien as powerful as a Super Saiyan or close to that power?

**A:** Yes they will eventually.

**Q:** Will Piccolo be able go beyond the normal limit of a Super Namekian?

**A:** I have special plans for Piccolo's power; he won't be pushed aside so easily.

**C:** "Instead of dying, they embraced death in an attempt to make up for everything that they had done and to restore their pride."

That line does not make sense, shouldn't it be along the lines of instead of saving themselves, they embraced death in an attempt to make up for everything that they have done and to restore their pride or is it instead of just dying, they embraced death.

**R:** You're right I stuffed up there, I fixed it up, it now says; "Instead of fleeing" Thank you for pointing that out.

**Q:** Is Goku and Vegeta just as strong as the cannon or is he stronger?

**A:** Goku is stronger than he is in canon for two reasons. 1; since he took his weighted clothing off before running Snake Way, he arrived at King Kai's quicker than in canon. 2; thanks to the training that he received from Bardock.

As for Vegeta, he is the same as his canon version.

**Q:** I wonder what will Raditz feel or think when seeing his brother alive again.

**A:** As you can see in this chapter, not much. He already knew that he would come back for months so he wasn't surprised. He sure was surprised about Goku's power however.

**Q:** Will you show how Vegeta and Bulma got together?

**A:** I intend to, but I suck at writing any type of romance but I will definitely try.

**Q:** Will you show Launch in the story?

**A:** Yes

**Q:** Is the Female Half Saiyan going to be related to Goken and Gohan?

**A:** Not the one I eluded to in the previous Q & A

**Q:** Will Goken stand up to Chi-Chi in the story? Does Goken have Chi-Chi stubbornness?

**A:** Only when he has to and yes he will be quite stubborn.

**Q:** Will Gohan always be stronger then Goken or will that change throughout the story?

**A:** Currently Goken is stronger unless Gohan unleashes his hidden power but their powers will vary throughout the story. Gohan will be much stronger than he is in canon.


	9. Zukania's Deadly Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**Sorry it took so long to post, but I had some real difficulty writing up the Zukania fight.**

**Chapter 9 – Zukania's Deadly Power**

"Okay let's defeat this guy quickly Krillin." Yamcha said as he prepared to engage the Saiyan, Kukamber.

"Sure." Krillin agreed as he fell into his fighting stance.

"You cocky shits." Kukamber spat, "A pathetic species like you have no chance against a Saiyan Warrior."

Yamcha scoffed, "Less talking and more fighting."

Both Krillin and Yamcha let out a roar as their bodies were surrounded in a white aura as they built up their powers to their maximum.

Kukamber looked bored, it didn't matter how much they powered up, and he would defeat them easily. Seeing that they were ready, he charged towards them at full power.

Raditz raised an eyebrow as he sensed their power; it was truly unbelievable just how powerful they had all become in such a short amount of time. Perhaps this planet was worth more than they thought. Still he was going to enjoy watching this.

Zukania glanced at Raditz and saw the small smirk on his face, finding herself curious, she asked, "What is with that grin?"

"They don't need to double team Kukamber to win. Both of them are stronger than Kukamber, this is going to be overkill."

"Are you sure?" Zukania questioned.

"Positive. Check your scouter if you doubt me."

Interested, Zukania picked up her scouter and attached it back onto her ear and checked out the power levels of the two humans. What she saw made her grin, the bald one had a power level of 3,300 and the other had 3,260.

Kukamber only had a maximum power of 2,500 and with his lack on fighting brains he stood no chance. She grinned; she was going to have fun with this.

Krillin dodged the punch aimed towards his face with ease and then ducked under the follow up kick. Krillin then vanished in a burst of speed shocking Kukamber before he received a kick to the face from Yamcha and sent him crashing into the ground.

He picked himself up from the ground and glared hatefully at the warrior who had kicked him hovering in the air just as the bald one appeared beside him. How dare that human punk hit him and what was worse was that it had actually hurt him.

"Looks like you're having some trouble." Zukania laughed at him, "I'll tell you what if you can kill these two then I will fuck you when this is over."

Kukamber's eyes narrowed furiously at her taunting laugh but his eyes sparked with lust at her proclamation but he was suspicious on why she was offering herself to him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He spat at her angrily, how dare she throw his strongest desire in his face?

Zukania shrugged, "I swear on my word as the last female Saiyan."

Kukamber cackled loudly as he was suddenly surround by a black Ki aura that sent shivers down the spines of the Z Warriors, not because of its power, but by how evil it felt. Piccolo frowned when he sensed the power, _'I thought that I was evil before. But I was wrong, I was nothing compared to this feeling.'_

Zukania grinned, she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when he realised that he was completely out matched and that he would fail to achieve his greatest desire. It was no secret how much he desired her which of course completely repulsed her.

"Let's end this quickly Krillin." Yamcha told his companion quietly.

Krillin nodded, "Yeah fortunately our power trumps his, if we're smart we can do end this without wasting too much energy."

"I'll kill him with my Spirit Ball, distract him until then."

"No problem." Krillin answered as he saw Kukamber shoot towards them. Activating his white aura, he charged the incoming Saiyan and engaged him a fast and furious exchange of blows. Kukamber wasn't able to land a single blow, with Krillin's size and speed he was easily able to outmanoeuvre the larger Saiyan.

"Stay still!" Kukamber roared as he threw a barrage of punches at the bald warrior's head but they were easily dodged and eventually Krillin slipped through his guard and delivered a hard blow into his gut. The blow had completely stunned the Saiyan; the force of the punch had somehow spread through his whole body.

Krillin then followed up with an uppercut to Kukamber's chin which snapped his head back forcefully and he felt his chin shattered. Blood spew out of his mouth as Krillin let him sail in the air before vanishing and reappearing above him and clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. He swung them down into the Saiyan's face shattering his nose and sent him painfully into the ground.

Krillin remained in the air, his white aura glowing fiercely as he waited for the Saiyan to get up – if he was able to. He mentally grinned; perhaps they all stood a chance after all, so that meant he still might be able to find a girlfriend someday. He was envious of Goku, Yamcha and Tien who all had found women in their life, but unfortunately, women seemed put off by his size.

"Fucking hell!" Kukamber grunted as he struggled to get up, his mouth hurt life hell when he talked and it didn't help that the middle of his face felt completely numb. Blood completely soaked his face as he glared up at the one who had damaged him so severely. How could he be losing to such a weak opponent? He was a Saiyan, one of the most powerful fighters in the universe. He swore that he would kill this punk!

With a roar of anger and hatred, he began to gather black Ki into his hands as he prepared to launch his most powerful blast as Krillin prepared to defend himself.

Ignoring the pain that talking brought, Kukamber yelled, "Now prepare to die, you Earth tr –."

Kukamber was cut off when he vomited a large amount of blood from his mouth and the Ki that had been gathering dissipated and he fell to his knees. He painfully looked down to his chest to see a large bloody gap right in the middle of his torso and it was the size of soccer ball. He then heard a slight buzzing noise and then saw a small ball of Ki hovering a few metres away from him.

"Did you forget you were fighting the two of us?" Yamcha called out as he released his Spirit Ball enabling it to disappear.

'_No! How could this happen?'_ Kukamber thought as his body fell forward and his hands grasped the ground holding him up. Blood enveloped the grass beneath him and he glanced at Zukania, he was so close to finally get her. It couldn't end like this.

He glared at her grinning face; she knew from the start that they were stronger. It had been suspicious that she would have offered herself to him if he won. That bitch, and he could see the enjoyable faces of his other comrades. They were all glad he was going to die. He hated them, all of them! He hoped they enjoyed themselves as much as they could, because his revenge would soon be at hand. That was his last thought before his arms gave way and he collapsed onto the ground on the verge of losing consciousness.

Zukania began to laugh as she saw Kukamber collapse to the ground. It was a fitting end, completely focusing on one opponent and completely forgetting the other one was just like him.

"Now that the trash has been removed, let's begin the real battle." Raditz said, "Who wants who?"

"I'll take the two that killed Kukamber." Zukania grinned winking at Krillin and Yamcha, "It will feel even sweeter to defeat the ones he couldn't."

"That's fine." Paseri agreed, "I want the three eyed warrior. He seems interesting." From what he could tell, it seemed that the three eyed human was a much more of a serious warrior out of all the humans.

"I want Kakarot's brats, I'm extremely curious about their powers." Panbukin decided as he readied himself for battle.

"The Namekian is mine then. It's a pity I'm not allowed to kill him, but breaking his spirit will be fun." Nappa informed them.

Zukania began to ascend slowly into the air and pointed to Krillin and Yamcha and told them in a sultry tone, "C'mon, let's go to a more _private_ location."

Krillin looked at her nervously as he had never fought against a woman. It was strange for him because he didn't really know any fighters apart from Chi-Chi. Yamcha blushed slightly, his mind automatically going on to another meaning from her words before he shook his head banishing those thoughts. She was the enemy no matter how attractive.

The long haired former bandit gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and told him, "Let's go, we can take her."

Krillin gulped before nodding, "Alright."

Zukania took off into the sky and the two turtle hermit students followed.

"Okay three eyes; come with me so we can begin." Paseri said also planning to change location; he didn't like anyone interfering in his fights.

"Fine." Tien grunted but before they could take off, Chiaotzu shouted, "Wait I'm coming too!"

"Whatever." Paseri shrugged, the mime looking human didn't seem like much, but he wouldn't refuse a request to fight.

As the group flew off, all that were remaining were Gohan, Piccolo and Goken along with Raditz, Nappa and Panbukin.

"Okay Namek, let's go some place where it is just you and me." Nappa laughed mockingly, "I don't want the children to see what I am going to do to you."

Piccolo scowled, he was in a difficult position, should he leave Gohan and Goken on their own to deal with Raditz and Panbukin or did he stay and fight here? However if he stayed, then that meant they would be risking being hurt by the bigger bald Saiyan.

"It's okay, you can let Gohan and I handle things here." Goken informed a slightly startled Piccolo.

"Are you sure?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yes." Gohan agreed with his brother, soaking up the confidence that his twin excluded, "We can take them!"

Piccolo nodded looking hard into Gohan's eyes, searching for a shred of doubt and proudly found none.

"Fine, let's go." Piccolo said addressing the large bald Saiyan.

Goken and Gohan both watched their friend and mentor fly off to a different location with Nappa before turning their attentions on the remaining two Saiyan's.

"Do you want one?" Panbukin asked Raditz.

"No it's okay, you can have them both." Raditz said. He wanted to get payback on both of Kakarot's brats but he wanted to see how powerful they had become first. The best way to do that was to let Panbukin fight them.

"You're too kind." Panbukin replied gratefully before cracking his knuckles, "Alright brats, show me what you got."

**Grassy Field**

Zukania landed on a small field that was a couple of acres in length and width, surrounded by a forest from all angles and the grass came up to their shins. Krillin and Yamcha landed opposite her roughly 10 metres away from her.

"Allow me introduce myself, you can call me Zukania." She told them pleasantly and then raised an eyebrow clearly waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Krillin." The short bald one replied.

"Yamcha."

Zukania smirked at them, "I have to admit, this planet does have some attractive fighters. Instead of fighting, why don't we have a Devil's three way?"

Krillin blushed heavily, familiar with the term. He once had to go get some videos for Master Roshi and at the time he didn't know what a Devil's three way was, so he had picked that one to give to Roshi. The old man had not been happy.

Yamcha on the other hand gave her a repulsed look and shook his head fiercely, "No way, I don't cross that sword with any other swords!"

"What a pity, it would have been fun to." Zukania sighed sadly before brightening up, "If we have to fight let me get more comfortable."

The two Earthlings narrowed their eyes suspiciously but Zukania just removed her battle armour revealing her body in nothing but a tight spandex jumpsuit. Yamcha couldn't help but drool slightly as he gazed at her figure and Krillin blushed trying to remove all perverted thoughts. It was so tight, that the suit appeared to be a second layer of skin, it highlighted her curves and Yamcha couldn't help but stare at her B-cup breasts.

Zukania mentally smirked at their reactions; men were just too easy sometimes. A lot of the time, she didn't even have to fight.

"If you're not comfortable with a three way, then how about we do it one at a time? I'm not too fond of fighting; I rather resolve this in more _pleasurable_ matters. As a Saiyan warrior, I have plenty of stamina. I'm sure two studs like yourselves have plenty of stamina to seeing how powerful you are." Zukania told them lustfully, using her hands to give her breasts a sensual squeeze before having her right hand give her vagina a quick rub.

She was amused that the short bald one blushed so hard that his whole head went red and she could see that the taller one was most eager for it considering the bulge she could see in his pants.

Krillin shook his head and tried to quell his blush, what was wrong with him? He had to focus, for the past year he had been training to defend the planet and wouldn't allow the opportunity to finally have his first time get in the way. He quickly fell into a defensive stance and kept his eyes on her face, determined not to be caught in her seduction web.

Yamcha found himself lost in her spell; she was one of the hottest women that he had ever met, even more than Bulma. The aura that she gave off just helped highlight her beauty and the chance to sleep with a woman this sexy was too hard to resist. However his senses snapped back into place as he felt the rise in power from Goku reminding him that she was here to destroy the planet. He was embarrassed that he had fell for her seduction so easily. Like Krillin, he fell into his stance ready for battle.

Zukania sighed as she saw them get into stances; she had hoped that they were mentally weak enough to fall for her seduction so she could kill them without having to fight them. She wasn't 100% sure that she could defeat them both at once but it seemed that they were tough enough to resist.

"What a shame. If you want to fight, then we will fight." Zukania told them and got into a stance, not bothering to put her armour back on.

Yamcha charged at her first aiming a punch to her face but she nimbly dodged it by simply moving her head to the side before simply vanishing from his sight. She appeared just above him her leg high in the air, her foot level her face before she brought it down intending to crush Yamcha's skull when a flash of blue to her left caught her eye.

Zukania froze in mid air and dodged the beam by changing the course of her kick, instead she stopped it in mid air and bent her other leg back. The target of the beam had been projected to where she was descending and so freezing and doing the splits enabled her to dodge the attack.

She saw that it was Krillin with his hands stretched out in a cupped position however her eyes widened when she heard below her.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Yamcha yelled launching the devastating blue wave straight at Zukania however she bent her back far enough to evade the attack. Krillin looked on with wide eyes at how flexible she was, it was like she could bend in any direction.

The female Saiyan straightened up and flipped backwards back onto the ground and smirked at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Did I mention that I'm really flexible?" She purred at them.

Yamcha quickly flew to the spot next to Krillin and asked his friend, "Hey Krillin, would you judge me if I slept with her?"

"No." Krillin answered bluntly before shaking his head, "I mean... Yes, I would judge you harshly!"

Yamcha sighed, "I know. Let's just get this over with."

Both of them charged towards her and began exchanging furious blows and Zukania found herself on the back foot from their relentless assault. Eventually she was able to find a break by hitting the side of Krillin's arm that had attempted to punch her hard enough to make him off balance. This gave her the moment to duck low and with a sweeping low kick, she tripped Yamcha up before flipping onto her hands and kicked Krillin in the neck while in a handstand position. Zukania followed up by vanishing in a burst of speed in order to get some distance.

She mentally swore, if she could take them on one on one, then she shouldn't have to much of a problem to defeat them but the two of them together was going to be tough. She may have to use _that_.

"We just have to keep working together Krillin." Yamcha said, "She is stronger than each of us but if we work together we've got her."

"Alright let's go."

Just before they were about to shoot towards her, Zukania activated her special ability. The female Saiyan was enveloped by a purple Ki aura and like Kukamber's black aura it gave off a powerful feeling. Hers was different, it didn't give off the feeling off evil instead it gave off a different reaction.

Both Earth warriors began to sweat slightly and not from fatigue, instead they were feeling a bit hot. Krillin blinked harshly when for a moment it looked like Zukania had no clothes on but he shoved those thoughts aside and powered up in hopes that he could shrug off the effects.

Zukania smirked and held out her hand, "Come to me Yamcha, come and claim my body. I want you to pound me hard and fast, make me yours forever. Come and taste me!"

Krillin was to gain control of his mind and block out the images of Zukania's naked body and saw that Yamcha had begun walking towards Zukania with a dazed look on his face.

"Yamcha what're you doing?!" Krillin shouted worriedly.

"He can't hear you." Zukania informed him before quickly unleashing a purple Ki blast, the size of a basketball at Krillin catching him off guard as it nailed him in the chest. Krillin was sent sailing in the air for a few metres before crashing into the ground, squirming in pain as a large burn mark formed on his chest.

In only a few seconds, Yamcha stood in front of Zukania staring directly into her eyes, completely zoned out from the world.

"What're you waiting for stud? Claim me!" Zukania commanded and Yamcha didn't hesitate and smashed his lips to hers fiercely and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. She moaned in approval at his actions and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was definitely a good kisser so he must have had a lot of practise. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began dancing with his own and looking over Yamcha's shoulder, she saw that Krillin was getting back to his feet and knew she had to end it.

Zukania gathered Ki into her tongue and then when he tongue connected to his, she sent it into his tongue and then her Ki travelled down his throats and spread out into his organs. The Saiyan withdrew her tongue and unattached her lips from his own and released her hold of him and stepped back a few metres.

At this point Krillin had got back to his feet and his eyes widened when he saw Yamcha still standing there with a dazed look on his face before suddenly vomiting blood. The dazed look on his face vanished and he gasped in pain as he clutched his ribs desperately and fell to his knees.

Yamcha couldn't believe the pain he was feeling, his chest was on fire but the pain was coming from inside of him. Blood spewed out of his throat as the pain became far too intense and darkness crept into his vision before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew no more.

"YAMCHA!" Krillin shouted when he saw his friend collapse face first into the ground and he could sense his power level disappear, "What did you do to him?!"

"It doesn't matter." Zukania told him and unleashed her purple Ki aura again and it burned fiercely around here. Krillin could feel the effects once again; the vision of a naked Zukania in different sexual positions infiltrated his mind. However this time Krillin had no problem shoving the images aside, she had killed one of his best friends and she would pay for it with her life!

Zukania scowled when she saw that he had a cold look in his eyes, one that was filled with the determination to avenge her fallen friend. Sighing heavily she deactivated her aura; it would no longer have any effect on the bald warrior anymore.

"I'm only going to ask one more time... What did you do to him?" Krillin demanded.

"I used my special technique called the Kiss of Death. Not a very original name I know, but it sums up the technique well. When I kiss a man, I can send my Ki through my tongue into their own and then it travels down their throat and into their organs. My Ki burns all their internal organs before destroying them and obviously when that happens, the man dies."

Krillin's eyes narrowed, that was a dangerous power, "What about that purple aura?"

"The simplest explanation is that when a man feels my aura, it is like they have just been dosed with a large amount of my pheromones. You felt Kukamber's aura didn't you? When someone weaker than him feels it, they are paralyzed from fear making them easy targets. Mine is similar, but it is used against those weak against the seductive skills of a woman. Only those that have a strong mind can resist it. Your friend here was weak to the charms of a woman wasn't he...? That's why he died. You were also weak to my charms but you had enough in you to resist however now it no longer affects you because of your anger towards me." Zukania told him panting slightly, her only option now was to kill him through fighting. Using her aura wasted a lot of Ki which was one of the downsides of her technique.

Falling into his stance, Krillin had finished asking questions, it was time to end this. Before he charged her, he noticed something important, Zukania was breathing somewhat heavily, it appeared that in order to use that aura, took quite a bit of power.

Krillin powered up, his white Ki aura dancing fiercely around him before attacking the female Saiyan; he would avenge Yamcha.

**Rocky Mountains**

A mountain crumbled into dust from the shockwave of the battle that raged between Goku, the protector of the Planet Earth and Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyan's. The Earth's hero was enveloped in a fierce white Ki aura, using his full power and was unleashing a barrage of blows at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta grinned as he deflected one of Goku's punches and then blocked the knee aiming towards his gut with his own. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having fighting a lower class Saiyan. Kakarot not only had decent power, but the skill to back it up and he could feel his Saiyan blood beginning to boil. He might actually have to use full power for once; it had been a while since he had used it. He retaliated by throwing up punch to Goku's ribs, but Goku palmed it away and spun 360 degrees and swung a kick to Vegeta's head. The Prince of Saiyan's vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind the Saiyan from Earth and elbowed him in the back of the head.

The force of the blow sent Goku sailing downwards but he successfully pulled off a forward flip and sprung off one of the Rocky Mountains and head butted a startled Vegeta.

Goku then launched a flurry of punches into Vegeta's torso testing out the battle armour's durability and started to cause some cracks to appear. Seeing the crack, Goku attempted to focus his attacks on it but Vegeta had been able to regain some momentum and caught each one of Goku's fists in his owns. With a roar, Vegeta kneed Goku hard in the stomach and then flipped backwards, the same knee hitting Goku's chin before he released Goku's fists and fired a Ki blast into his chest.

The Earth's Hero was sent into a mountain along with a small explosion indicating that The Prince's Ki blast had detonated. Vegeta landed on a thin mountain waiting for Goku to re-emerge before glancing down at his armour. He scowled when he saw the small crack on his armour, to think that Kakarot had the power to damage his armour. He then felt something fall down from the side of his mouth, thinking it was just an insect; he harshly rubbed his face with his hand. However when he glanced down at his glove, he could see a red stain which showed that it was blood that he had wiped off.

"My blood?!" He thought out loud furiously, "A lower class trash is able to spill my royal blood! You will pay for this insult Kakarot!"

A chuckle interrupted his rant as he saw Goku stand up after removing some rubble that had been on him, his gi had been torn from where he had been initially hit by the Ki blast. "What's wrong Vegeta? Not used to fighting someone as strong as you?"

Vegeta glared at the lower level trash, he had fought plenty of powerful opponents in his life, but Kakarot was the first ever Saiyan to make him blood. No Saiyan should be able to make the Prince bleed especially a lower level.

"As strong as me, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked his scowl turned into a mocking smirk, "You actually think that I am fighting you seriously don't you?"

Goku blinked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, "You mean you're holding back?"

"HAHA!" Vegeta laughed loudly, "Of course I am Kakarot. You didn't seriously think that I would fight seriously against a lower class like yourself? What's best is that you've already admitted that you're fighting me at full power. You can't beat me Kakarot. As a low class Saiyan, you have a limit and you have reached it."

Instead of fear appearing on Goku's face, an excited grin appeared startling Vegeta, "I guess technically you're right, I am at full power."

The Saiyan from Earth then braced himself and clenched his fists, "And yet, watch me shatter those limits that you were talking about... Kaio-ken!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**I had planned to do a Bardock and Goku flashback in this chapter, but it will be suited better in the next chapter.**

**Character Profile**

_Name: Zukania_

_Age: 30_

_Hair: Long and in a pony tail, colour is light brown_

_Type of Fighter: Seductress_

_Strengths: Ability to make men unable to fight back. Extremely flexible. Quite intelligent._

_Weaknesses: Physically not very strong or quick and she only has average fighting skills._

_Special Abilities: Kiss of Death_

_Strength – Can kill someone from the inside._

_Weakness – Will be revealed later._

_Pheromone Aura_

_Strength – Can turn any weak minded man into an obedient slave._

_Weakness – Drains a lot of Ki and in order to keep someone under her spell, it has to remain active_

**Next Chapter: The Defensive Giant**

**Power Levels:**

_Krillin (Base) = 825_

_Krillin (Full Power) = 3,300_

_Yamcha (Base) = 815_

_Yamcha (Full Power) = 3,260_

_Kukamber (Base) = 2,000_

_Kukamber (Full Power) = 2,500_

_Goku (Base) = 3,000_

_Goku (Full Power) = 12,000_

_Vegeta (Base) = 12,000_

_Looking out power levels, it doesn't give you an accurate showing of the differences in the fight. So it is best to use the percentages to determine the sheer difference in power. So this is the formula that I am using;_

_1-10% = Close 11-20% = Distinctive 21% + = Blowout_

_So with this formula here are the differences in the match ups;_

_Krillin vs. Kukamber – 3,300 vs. 2,500 = 25% _

_Krillin vs. Zukania – 3,300 vs. 4,000 = 17.5%_

_Yamcha vs. Zukania – 3,260 vs. 4,000 = 18.5%_

_Krillin vs. Zukania – 3,000 vs. 3,400 = 11%_

_Goku vs. Vegeta – 9,600 vs. 12,000 = 20%_

_Goku vs. Vegeta – 12,000 vs. 12,000 = 0%_

_When I say Distinctive, it means that one of the fighters has the edge, but if played right, the weaker warrior can still pull of a win._

**Answering the Readers:**

_**C:**__ Now all you need to do to have me as a lifelong reader is make sure Goku stays the strongest. It can be by the hair of his teeth for all I care just as long as he's the strongest.  
Goku is my all time favourite character of everything... so I'm kind of bias, but if that happens you will have a lifelong happy camper in me.  
This doesn't mean you can't have characters that are just as powerful and of course the enemies always have to be slightly more powerful so it's not a 'god fest'..._

_**R:**__ My two favourite characters are Goku and Vegeta so I know where you're coming from. In fact... to me Goku is the greatest main character ever created, that's how much I like him. And out of all rivalries, I've always liked Goku and Vegeta the most. Will Goku be the strongest at the end? I'm not telling, it would ruin the story _

_**Q:**__ Could you give us in order on who is the strongest and their power levels on the fighters who survive the fights after this Saiyan saga is over?_

_**A:**__ Yeah that is no problem_

_**Q:**__ Ever thought of making a story were Raditz does not die in the Saiyan Saga?_

_**A:**__ I won't reveal his fate in this story. I recently posted another DBZ story and he will survive in that, it is kind of given away in the summary._

_**Q:**__ Will Raditz have new attacks because of his training and control of his Ki?_

_**A:**__ No, unlike both Goku and Vegeta, Raditz cannot pick up things as quickly so it took him a lot of time to learn how to sense Ki and suppress his own. But his control is a lot better, making him a much better fighter._

_**Q:**__ I notice that Vegeta also acts a bit more like a noble or royalty, but stills had his arrogance. He also seems to learn his honour and pride from his mother. How much did Vegeta care about his mother?_

_**A:**__ Their mothers aren't talked about at all in canon, so I thought I'd put them in the way I envision them. I look at it like this, his father taught him about the pride of the race and his fighting pride. It was his mother that taught him the honour of being a prince. So in short, yes he did but he will never admit it to anyone._

_**Q:**__ Why not have a Ki blast that can cause an implosion instead of an explosion?_

_**A:**__ Has potential, I may very well do it at some point._

_**Q:**__ Why not use Naruto ability with Sage Mode, but instead gather Ki from every living thing in the universe for a Power up for Goken?_

_**A:**__ You have just given me a great idea with that suggestion. However it won't be Goken that get's it. Thanks a bunch!_

_**C:**__ I thought of blasting techniques from Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**A:**__ I have no idea what that show is..._

_**C:**__ Zukania and Raditz relationship turn out._

_**R:**__ Have I hinted that? I'm not sure, if they survive the battle on Earth, they might._

_**Q:**__ Raditz, be kept throughout the story or just Saiyan saga?_

_**A:**__ That answer will be revealed in the incoming chapters._

_**Q:**__ Can u please let Gohan train after cell games?_

_**A:**__ Gohan will have a very different life after the Cell Games and that is all I will say._

_**C:**__ and so it begins, the end for the character that you just can't help but hate, the rotten Kukamber_

_**R:**__ Haha seems like everyone hates him just like I wanted. I have to admit I hate writing him, but as it is hinted in the previous chapter, he has something planned. The mount of hatred his fellow Saiyan's have for him is nothing compared to what they will have when they find out what he has planned._

_**Q:**__ Will u make a new arc before the Saiyan Saga or after the Saiyan Saga?_

_**A:**__ Yes, there will be an original arc that I have created before they reach Namek._

_**Q:**__ So are u going to make this story continue till Majin Buu Arc or will u end it at Cell Arc?_

_**A:**__ This will go to the end of Cell Games Arc. I will then post a sequel that will be about the 7 year gap and the Majin Buu saga. There will be one more sequel after that on how GT should have been and not the crap that it was._

_**C:**__ Good Bye Kiss is when Zukania kiss her opponent and send subtle Ki energy into the opponent. Once the Ki is in the opponent it has a timer of detonation when the opponent destroy them from the inside and outside with a self destruction of Ki energy. Like Poison Ivy in Batman but more destructive._

_**R:**__ Very good guess._

_**Q:**__ Will the Saiyan's keep their tails? Will Gohan still turn into a total pussy?_

_**A:**__ Their tails have an important purpose up until the end of the Namek Saga. No Gohan will be stronger in this than canon. He will never love fighting, that's just not his character, but he will accept it as part of his life unlike in canon._


	10. The Defensive Giant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 10 – The Defensive Giant**

The large Saiyan Paseri landed on a barren wasteland, it had little grass, mainly hard dirt with large boulders and small mountains and dead trees. His eyes narrowed as he focused on his two opponents who had both landed a respectful distance of about 20 metres.

"What're your names humans?" Paseri demanded as he cracked his knuckles, his Saiyan blood begun to pump fiercely as it did whenever he was about to engage in battle.

"Tien Shinhan."

"Chiaotzu."

"Paseri, well then Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, let's find out if you're worthy of me remembering your names." Paseri informed them as he began to release his power.

"Worthy? What do you mean?" Tien questioned curiously falling into a defensive stance at the energy spike.

"Only those that give me a good fight get the honour of me remembering their names." He explained to them, "Either you will be honoured for the rest of my life, or you will just be like the other trash that I've killed."

Tien scoffed before getting into his fighting stance, the one he had learnt from his old master Crane, "You remind me of the old me. I'll enjoy taking you apart."

The emotion on Paseri's face didn't change and replied bluntly, "Talk is cheap. We've done enough of that already. Fight now!"

"You know what to do Chiaotzu." Tien muttered to his long time friend before shooting towards the large Saiyan and swung his left elbow at Paseri's head. It was blocked by the Saiyan's large elbow and then the three eyed Earthling jumped back slightly before kicking the Saiyan's waist. The blow connected but Paseri didn't flinch from the contact, causing Tien to frown, but quickly followed up with a barrage of punches to the Saiyan's chest.

Paseri didn't budge an inch from the barrage of punches and with a sigh; he raised his right arm into the air and brought it down towards Tien's head. Fortunately for the Earthling, he was able to see the attack coming thanks to his third eye and quickly jumped backwards and avoided the blow that would have shattered his skull.

Tien flexed his fingers with a scowl, _'Damn, I've never hit something so hard before.'_

Paseri mentally scoffed, it looked like he had overestimated these Earthlings, and there was no point in dragging this out. He charged towards Tien and threw a punch at his head, but it was avoided easily however it didn't slow him down as he kept up the barrage of attacks.

Tien released a small grin as he avoided another one of Paseri's punches, this guy could take a punch, but his size just wasn't for show as he didn't have any kind of speed.

"_Chiaotzu, the moment I vanish, hit him with a Dodon Ray!"_ Tien told Chiaotzu telepathically.

"_Okay!"_Chiaotzu shouted as he positioned himself some distance behind the dodging Tien and charged up his Ki to his right index finger.

Tien backed away closer to Chiaotzu dodging the Saiyan's fists before smirking and vanished as Paseri punched through his head causing the large Saiyan's eyes to widen.

'_He used an afterimage, he sure is fast.'_

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted as he pointed his finger at Paseri and unleashed the yellow beam that exploded in his face.

Tien had re-appeared in the air a few metres above Paseri and he put his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, and zoomed in on the target through the triangle in between his hands. As he gathered Ki into his hands, they began to glow yellow just as the results of Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray cleared up revealing an unharmed Paseri.

Paseri gave the mime like human a bored look, just as he had thought; the small one was weak as that attack had no effect on him. His eyes widened however when he felt a change in the air and he looked up to see the three eyed human hovering above him.

"Eat this, Tri-Beam! Ha!" Tien roared as he unleashed the triangular yellow beam from his hands directly at Paseri and it enveloped the Saiyan. The attack left a large triangular hole in the ground but to Tien's shock, Paseri was floating above the whole completely unscathed.

"W-what the hell is he?" Tien murmured to himself. He had only put a third of his power into the attack as it was a dangerous technique that drew on his life force. He had only mastered the technique to the point where he could only put in a third of his power without repercussions.

"Not bad, that technique surely has potential." Paseri said, "But I'm afraid that is all it is. Just potential."

Tien narrowed his eyes, _'Why is he talking all of a sudden? He doesn't seem to be the talking type.'_

"_Tien, doesn't his skin look darker?"_ Chiaotzu suddenly spoke up through their telepathic connection and sure enough, Tien focused his gave on Paseri's skin and found that he seemed to be tanned. This was suspicious as he was quite pale before.

"What are you waiting for? Attack me!" Paseri demanded angrily as he continued to stare up at Tien.

"_Chiaotzu, can you freeze him? I need to hit him with an attack that can pierce him instead of trying to envelop him."_ Tien communicated to his friend.

Chiaotzu didn't reply, instead he held out his hands in front of him and his eyes shone blue as he activated his psychic powers. His eyes widened however when his powers enveloped the unsuspecting Saiyan, he found himself unable to hold him down because he was already being held down.

With his own Ki interlocked with the Saiyan's he searched for why this was and discovered that the Saiyan's Ki completely surround his body and it no longer travelled through his muscles. He could also see the Ki lessening and was slowly flowing back into his muscles.

Chiaotzu suddenly understood everything.

"_Tien don't attack him!" _He shouted mentally to Tien which stopped him just as he was about to charge towards Paseri.

"_Why shouldn't I attack him, Chiaotzu?"_ Tien questioned hurriedly.

"_There is something different about his Ki."_ Chiaotzu informed him, _"I have an idea... Can you use your Tri-Beam again without any negative effects?"_

"_Yes, but it will be the last time, any other times after the next one will require my life force."_ Tien answered.

"_Prepare to fire it but wait for now and don't worry, he won't attack you." _Chiaotzu told him.

Deciding to trust his friend's judgment, Tien positioned himself to use the Tri-Beam again and began to gather his Ki but as Chiaotzu said, he didn't fire.

"You've already tried that attack." Paseri said annoyed, "Only an attack that can pierce through my defence will work on me."

'_Why is he telling me how to defeat him?'_ Tien thought to himself, if his Tri-Beam, his strongest blast didn't work, then he must be telling the truth.

As doubts filled Tien's mind, it was understanding that filled Chiaotzu's,_ "Don't listen to him Tien, he wants you to do it."_

"_What do you mean Chiaotzu?"_

"_He harnessed all of his Ki and it melded into his skin which changed the colour slightly and made it unbreakable. However in doing this, he no longer can move as he doesn't have any Ki in his muscles, he is forced to stand still until it slowly returns back to his muscles."_ Chiaotzu hypothesised.

"_So what is stopping him from just keeping this defensive skin up permanently?"_ Tien asked.

"_You know the answer to that already Tien!"_ Chiaotzu groaned, _"He is taking the Ki from inside of his body, away from his organs and if this is done for too long then he would die. Everyone has Ki in their body, without it, you wouldn't be able to live. So when his Ki is back into his muscles and organs, I will freeze him and you finish him with your Tri-Beam."_

"_Very well, we will do it your way Chiaotzu."_ Tien agreed, _"Just tell me when."_

Paseri began to sweat lightly, it seemed that the three eyed warrior had somehow guessed that he couldn't move and was waiting for his defensive power to drop. The giant glanced at his arm to see that his skin had almost reverted back to its original colour and his Ki had almost returned to his muscles.

Despite some of the nervous sweat that fell down his face, he welcomed it. Usually his opponents would try to overpower his defensive skin, and in the end waste all of their Ki making it easy to kill them. However he finally had an opponent that had a brain.

Only moments later did Paseri's skin return to its normal colour and Chiaotzu shouted mentally to Tien, _"Fire now!"_

"Tri-Beam! Ha!" Tien shouted as he unleashed the golden triangular blast at Paseri once again. Paseri scoffed however when he saw the blast heading straight towards him, if appeared he had overestimated the Earthling, even though he couldn't use his defensive skin, he could still dodge.

Just when he was about to dodge the blast however, he was suddenly froze in his tracks unable to move as a great force held him down. He was able to glance behind him to see the midget with his palms out facing him and he knew that it was because of him he was stuck. Focusing his attention on the large blast that was coming to obliterate him, with a roar he forced all of his Ki to explode from his body and successfully broke the hold Chiaotzu had on him. Unable to dodge in time and also needing a few more minutes in order to use his defensive skin again, Paseri retaliated by firing a large Ki blast from his mouth.

The two beams collided however while Tien's attack was the superior one of the two, it was unstable and the sudden contact from Paseri's blast caused it to explode. Paseri burst out of the smoke that had formed from the explosion, his head bleeding slightly and he had a few scorch marks on his body, but nothing too serious. He shot straight to a startled Chiaotzu and backhanded him harshly in the face and sent the mime looking human crashing painfully into the ground.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted with concern for his best friend however he couldn't go to his side as Paseri had immediately followed up by charging towards him. Tien easily dodged the punch and retaliated with a kick to his neck but it was blocked by Paseri's forearm. Paseri then forced Tien on the defensive sending him an array of kicks and punches which thanks to his superior speed, Tien was able to dodge.

Tien's mind however wasn't on dodging Paseri's attacks, relying on pure instincts instead, he was thinking about the kick that Paseri had _blocked_. The large Saiyan had such muscle mass, that Tien's blows made it hard to do any damage along with the armour, it made it almost impossible. Yet, he had blocked the kick to the head, which meant that he was afraid of being hit in the neck and head area. Knowing what he had to do, he slipped through Paseri's offence and delivered an uppercut to Paseri's chin and smirked when Paseri's head snapped back. He then followed up by ascending higher into the air and hit the Saiyan in the cheek with a round house kick. The force of the blow drove Paseri towards the ground and Tien flew downwards and threw another punch to the brute's face.

Paseri grinned slightly as he saw the fist coming and quickly grabbed it just before it reached his face causing Tien's eyes to widen.

'_He was waiting for me to start attacking his face.'_ Tien thought in realisation as he saw the smirk on Paseri's face, _'Of course he knew about his most vulnerable area. He anticipated my attacks.'_

Paseri regained control in the air and kneed Tien harshly in the gut forcing the human warrior to bend forward coughing up blood as he felt some of his ribs shatter. This attack was followed up by the Saiyan bending Tien's arm back behind his back and then kneed him on that arms back shoulder launched him face first into the ground.

Tien groaned harshly when his body collapsed into the ground, his head and chest in extreme pain along with his right arm that was still being pulled back. The knee in his back shoulder was removed bringing a small bit of relief to the three eyed human but it was short lived as it was replaced by his foot.

"Time to end this human." Paseri said bluntly without any emotion causing Tien to flinch by the lack on name. It seemed that Paseri had implied that he hadn't considered Tien a worthy opponent much to Tien's humiliation. He then began pulling Tien's arm back harshly whilst at the same time, driving him further into the ground with his foot. A few seconds later, an unpleasant scream entered the ears of any wildlife close in the air and it caused them all to shiver.

"AHHH!" Tien screamed as Paseri ripped his arm right off, separating his arm from his body. He released his foot that had been pressing down on Tien and threw the discarded arm in the air and vaporised it with his Ki.

Pain had completely filled Tien's mind as he clutched his bloody stump harshly with his only remaining hand hoping to force the pain away. Fortunately he started to get his bearings back thanks to the harsh training he received from Crane when he was a child, although granted, he had never had his arm ripped off.

Managing to get up onto his knees, he looked up with blurry vision to see Paseri ascending into the air. As he floated higher into the air, he looked down at the human disappointed that he hadn't been more of a challenge. He had his moments sure, but that was all.

He raised both his hands into the air and they began to crackle with red Ki and just as he was prepared to launch it towards the crippled human, somebody jumped onto his back. Shocked, the huge muscle massed Saiyan released his technique and glanced behind him to see that it was the small mime human.

"Get off." Paseri grunted trying to shake him off without any success, he couldn't reach him either as he didn't have the flexibility to reach far back due to his large muscles.

"_Chiaotzu... What're you doing?"_ Tien mentally asked stunned at the sight.

"_I'm sorry Tien... I don't have any other choice."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I've got no choice but to self destruct."_ Chiaotzu replied solemnly.

"_W-what?"_ Tien asked stunned, _"But you can't! You have already been wished back with the Dragon Balls. If you die again, you won't be able to be wished back!"_

"_I know that Tien."_ Chiaotzu replied, _"But this is the only attack that I can do that can damage him."_

"_But it might not work."_ Tien protested, trying to find a solid reason to avoid his best friend dying permanently, _"He might activate that defensive power that he used earlier!"_

"_..."_

"_Did you hear me Chiaotzu?!"_

"_I'm counting on that."_ Chiaotzu answered much to Tien's shock and he asked, _"What the hell do you mean you're counting on it?!"_

"_With all of his Ki in his skin, he cannot replenish the Ki that he loses until he deactivates it. So the Ki that he loses to block my attack will make him much weaker leaving him open for you to finish."_ Chiaotzu explained as his body began to glow blue.

Paseri's eyes widened as he realised what the midget was about to do, after all he had seen a lot of fighters do that same thing quite a few times. He only had one choice; he couldn't risk being damaged by the attack, besides it seemed that the other warrior was done and so without hesitation, he activated his skin armour.

"_No... Please Chiaotzu, don't do this."_ Tien begged, the sight of his friend about to blow him up had numbed the pain from his stumped arm.

"_I'm sorry Tien."_ Chiaotzu said sadly knowing how hard he was going to take it, _"I'm sorry I have to cause you this pain but there is no other choice. Please live Tien, Launch loves you and despite your cold exterior, I know you love her to. I know you can beat this guy. Goodbye Tien."_

With that final parting comment, Chiaotzu exploded in a large burst of blue Ki that completely encased the defensive Saiyan.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien shouted in despair as he could only watch his best friend destroy himself in an attempt to weaken the Saiyan. Tears fell from his eyes as memories of his best friend formed in his head, showing him all the good times that they had together. However if this wasn't bad enough, he suddenly felt Yamcha's Ki signature completely vanish. He didn't have time to ponder this however as he heard a laugh from above.

"Ha ha, not bad for such a small guy." Paseri chuckled confidently as the remnants of Chiaotzu's sacrifice dissipated revealing no scratch on the Saiyan who Tien could see was in his ultimate skin defence.

White hot fury enveloped Tien's core, pushing aside the pain of his missing arm and of his friend dying, all he wanted was that Saiyan dead. He raised his remaining arm, he had to do this quick before Paseri could regain his movement and his hand formed into a half triangle position. He pumped everything to his head, all of his Ki and life force as his hand crackled with lightning like Ki.

Paseri, unable to move, just smirked confidently; it would only take a couple of minutes for his skin to revert back to normal but he wasn't worried. He had been hit by his attack before, and he knew that his body was still strong enough to withstand the attack.

"Spirit Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted as he unleashed a huge wave of yellow Ki from his hand, pumping everything he had into it.

The blast collided hard with Paseri's body and for a moment to Paseri's delight however that delight turned to horror as he felt his body begin to burn which had never happened while in his skin armour. Before he knew it, the Spirit Tri-Beam completely obliterated him.

Tien fell forward as his remaining hand grasped the ground hard and held him up right. Panting heavily, he looked into the sky to see the result of his attack and a small grin appeared on his face when he saw ashes falling from the sky.

Darkness began to cloud his vision and he knew he was at his end; after all he had poured not only his Ki into that attack, but his life force as well. He was going to go join his friend in the afterlife but before darkness claimed him, he thought of the person that Chiaotzu had mentioned. The woman that could transform from a sweet, and lovely, purple haired woman into a fiery, aggressive blonde with a simple sneeze had managed to sneak into his heart. She had followed him, and gave up possible dreams to be with him.

His last thought before dying was, _'I'm sorry Launch... I love you.'_

**Kame House**

The former master of most of the Z Warriors, Roshi, his older sister Baba, Oolong and Puar the shape shifting pig and cat respectively, Bulma, the girlfriend of Yamcha, Chi-Chi, wife of Goku and mother of Goken and Gohan along with her father Ox-King all watched as the fight against the Saiyan's were about to begin.

Thanks to Baba's crystal ball, they were able to focus in on the fights and hear what was being said, so they were happily stunned to see the frustration on the Saiyan's face at the sight of Goku's power.

They all watched as Vegeta and Goku flew off in the sky with clear intent on fighting somewhere that nobody could interfere much to Chi-Chi's ire.

"What the hell does he think he is doing?!" She screamed, "He promised to protect Goken and Gohan, yet he is leaving them alone!"

"Now calm down Chi-Chi." The Ox-King said soothingly, one of the very few people that could calm Chi-Chi down.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Chi-Chi retorted angrily, "My babies are out there all alone!"

Bulma then tried to reason with her, "Don't worry Chi-Chi, the others won't let anything happen to them."

"That's not the point!" Chi-Chi snapped, "It's not their responsibility to protect them. Goku promised me that he would protect them and he is breaking it."

"That's enough." Roshi said firmly, "Goku is protecting them. Don't you remember what that Saiyan said? Despite Goku powering up, he stated that Goku was still weaker than him. We can only hope that Goku has learnt a few new tricks that can take him down. So he took away the strongest from them, which was the only way he could protect them."

Ox-King sighed in relief as he felt Chi-Chi calm down slightly, cold hard logic was one of the more effective ways to calm his daughter down.

With Goku departed, they all decided to trust in him and watch the others fight in Baba's crystal ball and first up were Krillin and Yamcha fighting Kukamber. Bulma was the most nervous one watching with Roshi, Oolong and Puar all equal close second but they didn't have to wait long before they all cheered at the sight of Yamcha dealing the fatal blow to the Saiyan.

"Ha! What do you have to say about that Oolong?!" Puar taunted the pig after she remembered how he had a pot shot about Yamcha earlier.

Oolong snorted, "He only won because of Krillin."

"What?!" Puar snarled furiously, "Yamcha could've won that by himself!"

Oolong simply ignored her and just focused on what was taking place in the Crystal Ball and blushed along with Roshi had the double innuendo the female Saiyan had said.

"What a slut." Bulma scoffed, "Yamcha better not do anything stupid, just because he is fighting to protect Earth, doesn't mean that he can mess around with his opponents."

"I wouldn't mind fighting her." Roshi giggled perversely, he was regretting not training so he could fight with them. Fighting a woman would give him the perfect chance to feel some.

They all watched Zukania fly off with both Yamcha and Krillin in tow making Oolong comment on how screwed they were much to Puar's and Bulma's ire. Tien followed Paseri along with Chiaotzu leaving Goken, Gohan and Piccolo with the three remaining Saiyan's much to Chi-Chi's horror.

Seeing Piccolo leave with Nappa almost unbalanced Chi-Chi's mind as she realised that her babies were alone and would be fighting two Saiyan's. So she didn't they only thing she could; she fainted.

"Chi-Chi!" The Ox-King yelled worriedly as he lifted his daughters head up gently and checked her forehead in case she was coming down with something but found none.

"You should leave her Ox." Roshi told him, "It might be best if she didn't see this."

"How are we going to do this anyway?" Bulma asked, "They have split up and we can't watch them all at once."

"Simple, we will just watch them one after another, of course after the first battle, they won't be live but you will see what happens." Baba said, "And if we just want to go back to live view, it can be done with a simple wave of my hand."

"Who should we watch first?" Ox-King asked and he received four shouts at the same time.

"Yamcha!" Puar and Bulma shouted wanting so their friend and boyfriend respectively, fight against the Saiyan.

"Krillin!" Roshi and Oolong yelled hoping that during the fight the female Saiyan's clothes are torn off.

"Very well then." Baba sighed as she focused the Crystal Ball to show them the Krillin and Zukania fight.

Both Roshi and Oolong had a blood nose early when Zukania removed her body armour revealing her body in a tight jumpsuit. The two perverts hissed angrily when Yamcha made out with the Saiyan female much to Bulma's fury.

"I will kill him!" Bulma roared, how dare Yamcha hook up with another woman? Sure he had flirted with others in the past while they were dating, but he never cheated. Well, as far as she knew.

The fury didn't last long when Yamcha suddenly started coughing up blood making them all confused on what just happened. That confusion changed to horror when they heard Zukania explain her powers before Krillin charged her.

Puar grabbed onto the crystal ball, sobbing when it revealed that Yamcha was dead and Bulma couldn't hold in the tears as she hugged herself. Roshi, for once not being a pervert, comforted Bulma as he had been his student that had just died when he stiffened suddenly.

"Something is wrong." Roshi said suddenly causing everyone to look at him confused, "I can no longer sense Tien and Chiaotzu."

"What?!"

Baba knowing what Roshi was going to ask her, quickly showed what had happened to Tien and Chiaotzu and it wasn't a pretty scene. Bulma had run to the bathroom and vomited after seeing Tien's arm being pulled off and the others weren't far away. The only joy they found was Tien killing the Saiyan.

Roshi gave them all a glass of water, stomachs feeling too queasy for anything else and raised his in the air, the others following and he said, "For Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu."

"Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu." They all repeated and drunk their water.

**Flashback – King Kai's, 1 month before the Saiyan's Arrival**

"_Is that all you got Kakarot." Bardock taunted as he dodged another one of Goku's punches, followed by ducking under a kick aimed at his head._

"_Not at all." Goku retorted before vanishing in a burst of speed and appeared behind Bardock with his hands in the air clasped together like a mallet and swung down at his father's head. However the Saiyan from Earth hit nothing but air, before a fist was buried in his gut and then his right cheek was hit hard followed by a kick to the back that sent him into the ground._

_King Kai sipped some tea as he sat at his picnic table as he looked over the two warriors that were doing battle. Just as he thought, Goku was finding it difficult to stand up to his father's power. There wasn't a large gap in their power and skill wise, they were pretty even, but Bardock had one major advantage that Goku didn't. That advantage was his ruthless fighting skill._

_Goku fought to test his skills and to defeat his opponents whilst Bardock crippled and killed his opponents and this is what Goku had to learn in order to combat the Saiyan's._

_Goku rose from the ground slowly panting slightly and flinched at the slight pain from the areas that his father had hit him. The few times that Goku had been able to hit him, he didn't do much damage and Goku figure that it was because those blows were to his stomach and chest which was covered by his armour. So he figured that his shoulders and above were the best place to attack, with that thought in mind he shot towards his father and engaged in another fast and furious barrage of punches and kicks._

_Both warriors dished them out and blocked and dodged, before Goku was able to gain an opening and aimed for his shoulders. Bardock grinned however and blocked the blow and delivered another punch to Goku's gut making him gasp in pain before laying on a barrage of punches that attack his torso and face._

_Bardock ended the barrage by descending towards the ground sharply and grabbed Goku's left foot and threw him back into the ground. The father of Goku landed a few metres away and waited for his son to rise with his arms folded across his chest._

_Seeing his son get up and wipe some blood off his face caused him to grin and he told his son smugly, "You fell for it."_

_Goku frowned causing his father to ask, "Tell me when you fought Raditz, did he have shoulder pads on his armour?"_

_Goku nodded and Bardock explained, "We don't just wear the armour for protection, we wear it because it forces our opponents to attack our 'weaker' spots like our faces. But what we really do is prepare to be attacked in those spots and so then when they fall for it, it gives us the chance to counterattack. I don't wear shoulder pads because it gives my opponents a wider range of areas to attack but it also gives me more counterattacking options. But with what you wear, your whole body is wide open no matter how good your defensive skills are and so it is harder to get opportunities to counter attack."_

_Goku blinked before nodding in understanding, and Bardock continued, "However when you attack the armour, you're not hurting them as much as you would if they didn't have armour. You can't just attack there open sports and yet, you can't just attack the spots covered in armour either. So what do you do?"_

_Goku scratched the back of head and said sheepishly, "I guess I will just hit them harder."_

_Bardock barked a laugh at Goku's answer, "I guess that is one way. Nice and simple; definitely my kind of style. It was your mother that taught me the answer to the question."_

"_My mother?" Goku asked curiously as he remembered what Raditz had said about their mother._

'_That was a mistake Kakarot, our mother was almost the perfect warrior and I will not have you disrespect her like that!'_

"_I'll tell you about her later." Bardock told him and went back to his explanation, "There are two ways, and the first is to create an opening instead of falling into a fake one. Of course that is easier said than done, but it is possible. The other is more suited to my style and that is to summon the power to smash through their armour, sometimes all it takes is one well aimed and powerful blow. If you can smash through some of their armour, all of a sudden, they are thinking about it which will change their fighting style slightly. Now come at me, Kakarot, and either create an opening or smash through my armour."_

_Goku grinned eagerly and braced himself and said, "Kaio-ken!"_

**End of Flashback – Rocky Mountain**

Vegeta was startled when Goku was suddenly enveloped in a burning red fiery aura and before Vegeta could react, Goku had shot towards him at high speeds. The fist smashing into his face definitely got the Prince of Saiyan's out of his startled stupor as he was hurled through the air from the force of the blow.

The Saiyan Prince flipped backwards in mid air in order to regain his footing and narrowed his eyes at the incoming Saiyan. He gathered a ball of Ki into his right hand and threw it like baseball but it was battered aside with ease. Goku with the added speed of his Kaio-ken appeared to Vegeta's left and aimed a punch with his right fist to the Saiyan's face but Vegeta was able to bring his arm up quick enough to deflect it.

This actually gave Goku the advantage as the deflection gave him an opening to deliver a jab into Vegeta's cracked armour. He followed this up with another three blows, each blow had Vegeta gasping for air and finally the Saiyan of Earth hit the crack with a roundhouse kick causing the small crack to widen.

Vegeta flew through the air gasping in pain and he could hear the sound of Goku approaching him in the Kaio-ken technique. Fury enveloped the Saiyan Prince, how could a low level Saiyan trash damage him this much? Unable to contain himself, Vegeta released a roar of rage startling the incoming Saiyan wrapped in a fiery aura before the Prince reclaimed his balance and unleashed a furious barrage of Ki blasts.

Goku raised and crossed his arms in front of his face to block the barrage Ki blasts but he didn't react quick enough to avoid the blow from behind which sent him crashing into one of the rocky mountains. The Earthling shot out of the rubble and flipped onto a mountain edge and with a grin he looked up to the mountain opposite where the Saiyan Prince had landed.

"That wasn't bad Kakarot." Vegeta admitted before smirking heavily, "But I have seen something similar before."

Goku's eyes widened slightly at the declaration and felt a hint of nervousness enter his system but he brushed it aside, he still had some tricks up his sleeves and he currently had the advantage.

"It's time I show you Kakarot, the true power of the Prince of all Saiyan's!"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**I all hope you enjoyed what I did with Chiaotzu's character in this chapter; I was sick of how pathetic he was in canon and decided to give him a bigger role in this arc. Whether or not he will continue to have a larger role in the story is something I'm unsure about. He doesn't really seem to be a fighter, does he?**

**Next Chapter will have Panbukin fighting the half Saiyan twins.**

**Instead of multi-plying Goku's full power, instead the Kaio-ken multiplies his base power. There is a major reason to why I did this, but I won't reveal it until later. In fact, it will be revealed during the Namek arc.**

_Power Levels:_

_Paseri (Base) = 4,500_

_Paseri (Full Power) = 4,800_

_Paseri (Ultimate Defence) = 12,000_

_Paseri (After Chiaotzu Sacrifices) = 8,848_

_Tien (Base) = 1,187_

_Tien (Full Power) = 4,750_

_Tien (Tri-Beam) = 6,333_

_Tien (Spirit Tri-Beam) = 9,500_

_Chiaotzu (Base) = 394_

_Chiaotzu (Full Power) = 1,576_

_Chiaotzu (Psychic Hold) = 2,364_

_Chiaotzu (Sacrifice) = 3,152_

_Goku (Base) = 3,000_

_Goku (Full Power) = 12,000_

_Goku Kaio-ken (3,000 + 12,000) = 15,000_

_Vegeta (Base) = 12,000_

_Goku (FP – Flashback) = 8,500_

_Bardock (Flashback) = 10,000 _

_Match Up formula_

_1-10% = Close 11-20% = Distinctive 21% + = Blowout_

_Tien vs. Paseri – 4,750 vs. 4,800 = 1%_

_Chiaotzu vs. Paseri – 1,576 vs. 4,800 = 67%_

_Goku vs. Vegeta – 15,000 vs. 12,000 = 20%_

_(Flashback) Goku vs. Bardock = 8,500 vs. 10,000 = 15%_

**Answering the Readers (Some questions were asked in a PM):**

_**Q:**__ Will Kukamber appear again in the Android/Cell saga?_

_**A:**__ No_

_**Q:**__ If Goku going to be the strongest fighter even slightly, then can Vegeta be the second strongest fighter in the Universe?_

_**A:**__ I never said that Goku would be the strongest at the end but then again, he might be or maybe Vegeta will surpass him. Who knows? All I can guarantee is that they will be right up there._

_**Q:**__ What plans do you have for the other Saiyan's special abilities? How many Saiyan's will survive the Saiyan Saga? _

_**A:**__ To answer both questions, you will see in the coming chapters._

_**Q:**__ Will Krillin hopefully still be with Android 18 at the end of this story?_

_**A:**__ 95% likely_

_**Q:**__ Will you finish the Saiyan Saga in this story before you go to your other stories, like Rise of a Legend: Kanto and Orange Islands?_

_**A:**__ I'm not sure, I don't really have a set update timetable; I just write whatever I am interested in at that moment._

_**Q:**__ Like in the Majin Saga Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 3, but Vegeta does not even with all the time he is been training? That does not make sense and in Dragon Ball GT Vegeta can't become SS4 without Bulma help?_

_**A:**__ I didn't like how the Super Saiyan 3 was introduced; it just came up with no warning at all. With how hard it was to become Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan 3 seemed half arsed. Super Saiyan 4 sucks and will not be in this story. Vegeta won't be left in the dust in this story._

_**Q:**__ Princess Kameko perhaps, whatever happened to her?_

_**A:**__ She will appear in the next arc._

_**Q:**__ How strong will Tien and Krillin be when they get around Super Saiyan level? Could they beat Frieza, but have a hard time dealing with Cooler 4th Form and the Android 17 and 18?_

_**A:**__ They will get strong enough to at least stand on equal grounds with all those you have said. But when will they get that strong I can't say._

_**Q:**__ Who will get a power up by using Nature Ki to power themselves up if not Goken? Will it be Piccolo?_

_**A:**__ I'll keep that to myself._

_**Q:**__ Does each Ki Aura have some form of ability?_

_**A:**__ No, only Zukania and Kukamber. All the other Saiyan's have different strengths and weaknesses._

_**Q:**__ Will you show the points of view of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, and etc on how the fight is going after a few battles?_

_**A:**__ This chapter should answer that question and they will appear in others._

_**Q:**__ What is Raditz power level right now?_

_**A:**__ 4,500_

_**Q:**__ After each battle, will you show the results of the Winners and Losers Max Power Level's?_

_**A:**__ Yep_

_**Q:**__ Can you make Gohan an ssj3 after the cell games and eventually stronger than Goken?_

_**A:**__ Super Saiyan 3 isn't a level easily achieved, if he does achieve it, he won't be the only one but I can promise that there will be times when he becomes stronger than Goken. It would be boring if one remained the strongest all the time._

_**Q:**__ Questions about different pairings..._

_**A:**__ Goken has no set pairing yet, but will most likely be with an OC who will be introduced in the next arc. There is still a very slim chance he will end up with 18 but that will only be by popular demand and if he doesn't match up well with my OC. He won't be paired with Lime. Tien will be with Launch. Krillin, very likely to be with Android 18. Yamcha... Don't know yet. Raditz and Zukania, if they survive then maybe they will._


End file.
